New Whirlpool Vol 1
by Arsao Tome
Summary: What would happen if Team 7 back stabbed Naruto during the Wave mission. I'd like to thank Gunman for his help, with out him this story would be a train wreck. This entire story had been rewritten. Now, it is done.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Several miles from borders of Wave Country, a knock-down drag-out fight was going on between the members of Team 7 and the mercenary ninjas Zabuza and Haku.

Sasuke Uchiha was already down and Naruto Uzumaki was going at it against Haku. Dodging her icy attacks, the blond ninja rushed forward and tackled her right out of the ice mirror dome, shattering them. He slammed her into the ground right in front of Zabuza and Kakashi right before Haku lashed out and punched Naruto right in the neck, stunning him as Kakashi suddenly rushed forward to throw a Chidori against his body, blasting him into the surging river.

The fight stopped suddenly as Haku gasped in horror at what the masked jounin had just done to his own student. She rushed over to the side of the fiercely rushing river.

"NO!" She cried out.

"Who cares about a dead last, he was holding Sasuke back." Said Kakashi coldly.

"Dead last? How dare you Kakashi! He did far better than your other two brats!" Zabuza spat. "If he were my student I'd have shown him greater respect! C'mon Haku, let's go." he said in disgust.

The pair vanished into the mist as Tazuna just looked at the remaining member of Team 7. Holding the same thoughts the old bridge builder walked back to his home. The rest of the team just looked somewhat confused but followed their client to his home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto's injured body floated down the river, the young boy barely alive after getting blind-sided by an energy sphere thrown by his own sensei, and was fortunate to get his jacket caught by a floating tree trunk that brought him to the shore of New Whirlpool.

Secretly established after the old Whirlpool Village had been destroyed, the blond boy was the first new ninja visitor that they had received. He was still unconscious and half alive as someone came upon him. It was a girl with long strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes and peach colored skin. She was dressed in a belly shirt, low-rise jeans, sandals and a black headband with a swirl on it. The girl dragged Naruto to shore and gasped at who it was.

"N-Naru-niisan!" she gasped.

Focusing her chakra into her muscles, she carefully picked up the blond boy and quickly carried him to the hospital.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Uzukage of New Whirlpool was a tall woman with reddish-orange hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a long orange and black jacket, cargo pants, black sandals, and a black headband with a swirl on it. She had been at the hospital when the female rescuer and her unconscious cargo arrived. Rushing over to help the person, she had no way of knowing he was someone she wanted to see ever since he was born.

"Where did you find him?" She said as the rescuer got there.

"Floating outside of the village," Naruto's rescuer said. "I think its Naruto-niisan."

The female kage gasped in shock.

"Naruto?" she asked. She took a quick but good look at him, and gasped again when she realized that it was her son, Naruto. "Get me the best healers in the village, now!" she shouted, her fingers tracing the Chidori hole in the side of his stomach.

The healers arrived quickly and began to help him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was a full day before Naruto woke up and saw the face of a beautiful woman standing over him. Red eyes and tear marks stained her face, which told Naruto she had been crying. This naturally confused him.

"Hello little one," she said to him.

"Little... one?" he asked, wondering where the oddly motherly tone was coming from.

"I've wanted to see you ever since you were born. If it wasn't for Arashi I'd be dead." she said.

Seeing loss and confusion in his eyes, the red-haired woman spent the next half-hour telling Naruto everything. Naruto then spent the same amount of time telling the woman the story of his life up until now. At the end of their stories, she was hugging the boy tightly as she apologized for leaving him alone in such a hateful village. Naruto himself was crying into the woman's chest, hugging her just as tight.

"There's nothing I can do to change the past." she said to him. "But I can make up to it."

"What? How?"

"I'll train you to be strong!"

"Really? You'll train me?" he said. She nodded and he smiled, "But we wouldn't have enough time."

"Do you know the Kage Bunshin?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"We'll have enough time." she smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was a decent day and the remaining members of Team 7 were doing their jobs. Tazuna was trying to get the village to finish the bridge, and the ninja team was keeping an eye out for trouble. Of course they had no idea they were being watched as well.

It had been a week since the group had reached the village and in that time the Konoha ninjas had had nothing but guard duty to do. Kakashi continued to train Sasuke while Sakura cheered him on. Two days back, Kakashi got the strange feeling that they were being watched, but thought that maybe the other villagers were doing the watching.

It was noon on the seventh day when Tazuna, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi returned to Tazuna's house. They saw three people sitting on the stoop talking to Inari, Tazuna's grandson, and Tsunami, his daughter.

One was dressed in a red kimono with black hakama pants, tabi socks and sandals. Another was dressed in a belly shirt, low-rise jeans, and sandals. The last was dressed in a red and black under armor sleeveless top, red leather, flaring tights, a sleeveless, zipped hoodie, leather gauntlets and a nose and mouth mask. The girls had strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes and peach colored skin. The guy had his hood up so they couldn't see his hair and eyes.

All 3 had on a headband on their person, which marked them as ninjas. The girls had theirs on their foreheads and the guy had his on his arm. Team 7 and Tazuna approached them, and realized the trio were armed. The first girl in the kimono had a katana and a short sword on her hip, making her look like a samurai. The more modern girl had wrap-around holsters on her hips with nickel plated .27 Glocks and extra clips. The guy had a sawed-off, pistol grip, pump shot gun down his leg, a compact bow with a quiver of arrows, tied to his back, 2 Glocks in waist-holsters under the hem of his hoodie, and a katana sheathed across the small of his back

When the trio looked at the approaching Team 7, they grimaced.

"I take it you're the team from Konoha?" Asked the modern girl.

Team 7 nodded as Tazuna walked over to his daughter and grandson. The samurai girl rolled her eyes and scoffed at them, she looked at the guy.

"These are the little brats that left you to die?" she asked.

He nodded in response while Tsunami and Inari told Tazuna what was going on.

"Hey now, I don't know what you are talking about." Kakashi said.

The man growled and started spouting off before the Samurai spoke.

"You mean to tell us that you don't remember tossing one of your own students in to the river leaving him to drown, after shooting a Chidori into his stomach?" the guy said, lowering his hood to reveal golden blond locks, blue eyes, and faint whisker marks behind his mask. Hate emanated from them as tears fell as well. But he wasn't crying as a sign of weakness, not because he hated his ex-teammates. He was crying because they forced him to hate them with all of his being.

The Samurai patted his shoulder trying to calm him down. "It is alright, Naru-kun. It is alright."

Sasuke scoffed. "Hmph, wimp."

Quick as a snap, all 3 of them had their weapons jabbed into Sasuke's face. The Guy and the Modern girl had guns on his temples as the Samurai had her short sword at his neck.

"Naru-kun is more of a man than you'll ever be!" Said the modern girl.

"He is sad because you forced him to hate you and he hates himself for it!" the Samurai Girl.

"I will, NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He growled, causing them to jump back as he bared his fangs. He seemed almost like an animal. "Including you Kakashi-sensei! Oh I'm sorry, I mean Kakashi-san!" He was shaking slightly as he turned away from them. "Hinaru-neesan, I really want to kill them right now."

"Easy Naru-kun, everything will be alright." Hinaru said.

"I don't see why he wants to attack us." Said Sakura, "We never did anything to him."

The trio looked at the pink-haired girl with stunned shock.

"Don't tell me you guys are so stupid that you haven't figured out who he is?" Said the Samurai Girl.

However, the three members of Team 7 were just clueless.

"Oh GOD! Naru-kun, take off your mask!"

Reholstering his weapons, he removed his nose and mouth mask.

"Good lord, they have been calling me 'Naru-kun' for the past few minutes!" Naruto nearly shouted, the group gasping when they saw Naruto's face. "You'd think the other 'hints' we dropped would have been enough to clue you in. Have you forgotten what I looked like already? But I guess it doesn't matter, since you all hate me for your own reasons." he said, turning to elder ninja first. "Kakashi, you hate me because you think I took your sensei away, who was MY FREAKING FATHER by the way!" He didn't give the cycloptic-nin time to think about that, "You're just like the rest of that damned village! You're so filled with hate and anger that you can't tell the difference between a demon and its jail!"

"You better watch your mouth boy!" He said, moving towards Naruto, only to have the girls turn on him, gun in his face, sword at his neck.

"You attack my brother and I will blow your face off!" Said Naruto's sister.

Kakashi backed off, more scared of the girls than their weapons.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" Naruto said, before turning to Sakura. "You, I did everything for you and all you thought about was Sasuke. That's what makes it funny, HE DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU!" he snapped, causing the pink-haired girl to stumble back. "Unless you can train him to kill his brother, Itachi," he paused for a second and turned to Sasuke, "And yes, I know about that." He then turned back to Sakura, "And then maybe you'd get a 'thank you'. A thank you, that's all. Because I think he's either gay or a eunuch."

The girls giggled as Sakura and Sasuke got mad.

"I mean, hell, he's pretty much brushed off every girl that's offered themselves up to him." he said, turning to the raven-haired boy. "And lastly, the master of the house, the lord of the manor, the god-king of Konoha, and all because of a little red-eye."

Naruto closed his eyes and sent chakra to them. After a few seconds he opened his eyelids, revealing that his eyes were now gold with a black swirl in them. The group gasped, more from the fact that his sisters had them as well.

"This is called Matogan: The Target Eye! It'll show where your weaknesses are and where's the best place to hit for a knock out, or death." He closed his eyes and sent chakra to them once again. This time when he opened them, his eyes were green with 6 golden commas. "The Bloodline Eye, like the Shiragan, it's a copy eye, but this copies blood lines. So guess what? You're not that special. There are others."

Sasuke got mad, realizing that if Naruto was right, then his greatest advantage was gone.

"Oh yeah, I better introduce my sisters. This is Naruko," he indicated the modern girl. "The other one is Hinaru."

They curtly nodded their heads at the trio.

"Sisters? That's impossible! You're an only child!" Kakashi said right before a new voice filled the air.

"Well that's strange, because I gave birth to triplets." the female voice said.

Kakashi froze, nearly pissing and crapping his pants at hearing the familiar voice.

He turned to the woman and swallowed hard. "Uh, hi Kushina." He said to the fire-haired woman.

"Don't 'Hi' me, you prick!" She spat. "You've always hated the fact that Minato had a family. GET OVER IT!"

"Hmph, doesn't matter, the Dobe will never be better than me!" Sasuke said.

The group looked at the raven-haired boy, as if they thought he was crazy.

"You want to prove that, emo-boy?" Said the 'Dobe'. "I'll be fair, I won't use my Matogan."

"Let's go then." Said the 'Emo-Boy'.

Naruto took off all his weapons and hoodie, handing them to his the fire-haired woman. He nodded at them as both he and Sasuke stepped away from the group to a small clearing free of any trees or bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Naruto had finished stretching, his body lean and powerful, ready for his fight. "Alright, let's go, Sas-GAY." He said.

Across the way, Sasuke was mad at the insults Naruto threw at him. He growled, but got ready to fight. Without a second thought he rushed towards Naruto, killing intent in his eyes. He threw punch after punch, kick after kick, only to have Naruto duck and dodge everything the Uchiha heir threw. Kicking up dust into Naruto's eyes, the blond was blinded for a second, allowing Sasuke to leap into the air and execute a devastating technique.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!" Sasuke shouted as a huge fireball exploded from his body and enveloped Naruto the second it hit him. Sasuke landed and grinned at the bonfire behind him. "Hmph! Guess that shows who the Dobe is, huh?"

Just then he heard laughter coming from the flames. Everyone looked at the bonfire as it blew away, revealing Naruto. However, something was different. He was taller, powerful looking, and covered in metal.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T USE YOUR BLOODLINE!" Sasuke shouted.

"I said 'I wouldn't use my Matogan'." Naruto stated. "This is my Steel Body. Every member of my family has this ability. Right guys?" He said, as the girls and Kushina started to transform into tall, metallic beings.

"Yes Naru-kun!" they said.

Sasuke growled. Naruto's outfit wasn't even scorched.

"Now I guess it my turn huh?" Naruto asked, raising his hands and bringing them down, "Wind Style: Razor Gale Technique!"

The winds picked up and surrounded Naruto. The gale force increased in speed, sending grass and pieces of wood flying in every direction. Kushina and the others just squinted their eyes, as if it was nothing. Sakura however had to cover her entire face. Suddenly, the winds constricted and blasted from Naruto's body, cutting down everything in its path. The impact knocked Sasuke back into a tree as Naruto smirked.

"It's over Sasuke. Wind and Steel Style: BRING THE PAIN!" he shouted as he rushed forward with intense power.

Sasuke could barely blink, out of pride over what was about to happen. He wanted to see it coming. What he saw was nothing but a furious blur of fists and feet, and all he felt was the lightning fast, sledgehammer blows that connected to every part of his body. Amazingly the technique left his clothes untouched, though his body, arms, legs and face showed visual scars.

"NOW THE FINISHING BLOW!" Naruto shouted as he leapt at Sasuke.

Just then they heard chirping birds. Hinaru saw it happen and quickly rushed to block it with her body, her blade drawn within a second.

The force of the block knocked the cycloptic ninja back into a tree.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and was about to put the Uchiha heir into a coma. "Time to say goodnight, BITCH!" He said.

Just then Kushina stopped him, by grabbing his arm.

"Naruto, that's enough!" She said, causing the blond to drop the Uchiha. The hate in him was still present, for which Kushina could understand. But had she let Naruto take out Sasuke, he would be a murderer and she didn't want that. She then went over and slapped Kakashi in the face. "You're pathetic, Kakashi! Your precious Uchiha must not be so special if you have to get involved. Do that again and I'll make you wish you were dead! Naruto wins the match via disqualification."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Screamed Sakura.

"Kakashi was going to kill my son!" Said Kushina, "You think that was fair?"

"But he's just a dobe!" the girl shouted.

This earned her a hard slap from the older woman.

"When we get back to Konoha, and yes I am coming with you, he is leaving that village for good!" Kushina shouted.

With that everyone went back into the house to settle down. It was then that the group learned that Naruto and his sisters had arrived at Tazuna's house in the morning when Team 7 had left to go for the village, and Kushina had sent a spy to watch over the group two days prior.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, the rest of Team 7 got up headed out with Tazuna to the bridge as Tsunami asked, "Shouldn't Naruto-kun and his family go with you guys?"

"He'll only drag us down." Sasuke said.

Inari scoffed.

"You're just mad bro beat you senseless." He said.

Sasuke was about to beat the kid senseless but Kakashi and Sakura dragged him back out.

"After this mission, I'm going to make sure every Wave mission either goes to New Whirlpool or to Naruto himself." Said Tazuna, then they left for the bridge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later, after Kushina had gotten up and looked around, she grimaced. _Damn! They left us._ She thought, though she shouldn't have been surprised.

She quickly went to get the others up.

"Those jerks left us." she said. "Everyone, get dressed! Something's going on!"

They all got up and headed downstairs, arming themselves. Getting outside they saw a couple thugs leading Tsunami away. Naruto quickly pulled out his guns and swiftly 'curved the bullets' (1), hitting both in the back and knocking them down.

"Get Tsunami!" Naruto shouted.

Naruko quickly did and brought her back to them.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked the woman.

"Where's Inari?" She said as the boy came over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, they are going to need protection." Naruto said.

Kushina nodded and used a special high-pitched flute to call her family to send protectors for them.

Waiting nearly a mile away, a half-dozen ninja's quickly appeared at Tazuna's house. Kushina gave them some quick instructions before turning to her family.

"Let's go." Kushina said, the group heading out as the ninjas used Genjutsu's to make themselves invisible to the naked eye.

The quartet quickly ran towards the bridge, where they found both Kakashi and Sasuke on the ground, bleeding from various wounds.

'_Hmm. Somehow I'm not surprised_.' Kushina groaned.

That was bad enough, but when she saw Sakura abandon Tazuna, she started seeing red.

'_Forget your duty, you just have to save your precious Uchiha!_' she growled. Turning to the others, she said, "Let's go!"

The group charged towards Zabuza and Haku, blasting through the icy mirrors and dispelling the thick cloud of mist in seconds.

"What the..." Zabuza groaned as his body was pummeled with unrelenting force from Kushina. Within the span of a few seconds, the bandaged ninja was on the ground bleeding and unconscious.

Across the way, Naruto had knocked down Haku after his sisters had blasted her ice mirrors, standing over her with his gun pointed at her mask.

"You... you're alive!" Haku gasped when she realized it was Naruto standing over her.

"Yes. I am." Naruto said, vaguely remembering something about the masked woman. Specifically how she had called out to him when Kakashi had hit him with a Chidori.

"Why don't you kill me?" Haku asked, staring down the barrel of the gun.

"I don't kill those I respect." Naruto said, flipping his gun around, catching the barrel and slamming the butt into her forehead, knocking her out cold.

The fight was over as a short, fat man in a suit walked onto the bridge. "Looks like Zabuza fucked it up again." He said, and then noticed Naruto and his family.

Then he got scared.

'_Oh crap. I thought they were dead_!' "KILL THEM, NOW!" he shouted at the army of thugs he had brought with him.

The army charged towards the group of ninjas, who only looked at them and smiled.

"Take a seat you three," Naruko said to the rest of Team 7. "We'll show you how it's done."

The family charged down the thugs as the rest of their clan showed up. Within a second, the fight was on; A man who looked like Minato came at one group and blazed through them like a hot knife through butter. He carried a pair of twin kodachis in his hands. Other ninjas came out of nowhere and slashed through the thugs using various weapons of their own.

Suddenly, more people from the Wave Village arrived, and, directed by Tazuna, took down the rest of Gato's army.

This left the fat man in the black suit alone and alive.

Before he could run, he was surrounded by five people with guns pointed at his head.

"Game over, Gato." Said Naruto, right before he pulled the trigger and killed the shipping boss.

He put his guns away as he looked over to Team 7 as the man who looked like Minato walked over to the visually shaken Kakashi, and decked the cycloptic ninja in the face.

"You Son Of A Bitch! My Brother Had A Family! He Didn't Have Time To Hold Your Hand And Lead You Through Like To Do The Job Sakumo Couldn't Do!" He said to the stunned Kakashi. "He Died Saving Your Ass From A Biju He Sealed Into His Own Son. Yes, Naruto Is Minato's Son! And This Is How You Choose To Honor Your Fallen Teacher? The World Doesn't Revolve Around You Or Those Cock-Sucking Uchihas. Live With It!"

With that finally said, he left and went over to Naruto.

"I can't wait until you come to live with us in New Whirlpool." he said to the boy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The clan stayed on and helped Tazuna and the village finish building the bridge. They even made plans to build a bridge to New Whirlpool as well. After the plans were made, they paid Konoha for a B-ranked mission but paid Naruto S-ranked price.

That made Team 7 rather jealous as they headed back to Konoha.

Once there, Kushina, Hinaru and Naruko went with them to the Hokage Tower; on the way the villagers were pointing and whispering about the new people. The group walked into the Hokage's office, which Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were thrown out of on orders from the Third Hokage.

As they waited, Sasuke was fuming about everything that had happened, and planned to demand that Kushina teach him her clan-bloodline moves.

An hour later, the Namikaze clan walked out with key to the Namikaze clan manor. That was when Sasuke stopped them.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Kushina asked.

"Teach me that steel body thing!" He said.

She stared at him indignantly. "You want me to teach you a family clan jutsu? Goodbye!"

"HOW DARE YOU? I'LL TAKE MY DEMANDS TO THE COUNCIL AND…" he shouted right before a bullet grazing his cheek, causing him to shut up.

"I am a Kage of my own village, if I say 'no', that means 'NO'! Goodbye, Uchiha!" With that they walked away.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

1. 'Curving the bullet' is where a person flings his/her arm in front of him/her with a firearm while pulling the trigger. The bullet 'curves' from the force of the swing, (got the idea from the movie 'Wanted'.)

Ninja edit: Sorry about the bold, I didn't know it would come out that way, I hope this will help.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**  
**Kushina was fuming as she walked to her manor. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SPOILED BRAT!" She spat.

"What did Sasuke do now?" Said Naruto.

"Demanded that I teach him a clan jutsu."

Everyone looked over to her.

"WHAT?" they gasped.

"That's right! He thought because he was an Uchiha he'd get our secrets."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he whined to council." Said Arashi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Just like he said, Sasuke went to the council and told them that he had a chance to get stronger and better, but had been refused. Distressed by this, the council called for the person that wouldn't train him.

Kushina and company (Naruto, Naruko, Hinaru, and Arashi) arrived in the council chambers.

Naturally, when they arrived, the council members were surprised, but not more than Danzo.

'_I thought she died!_' He thought as she stood before the council.

"Yes, what do you want?" Kushina asked, more than a little miffed at the group of old men.

"Why is it that you won't train Uchiha-kun?" Said a council member.

"Why don't you ask the other heads of the clans why they won't train Sasuke?" she asked.

"Well, they can't because…"

"Because their moves are clan moves. So why are we so special?" She said, "If Minato were alive you wouldn't be doing this now would you? So, no, I will not train Sasuke, my family will not train Sasuke."

"Then you can not train the de…"

"I AM THE UZUKAGE OF NEW WHIRLPOOL! NARUTO IS MY SON! NOT YOUR WEAPON, SCAPE GOAT, PUNCHING BAG, OR TARGET! He is my precious son, and yes, my husband, his father, had sealed the Kyuubi into him. However, during their mission to Wave Country, after Kakashi had tried to kill him with a Chidori, he came to New Whirlpool where we had the fox removed. It's back in hell, happy and living in peace with the other demons." She glared at the council, "This is Naruto Namikaze. The heir to the Namikaze/Uzumaki clans." she said as she placed her hand on the blond boys shoulder.

Her remarks having hit the stunned council, Kushina and her family turned to leave. However, before she was out the doors, Kushina stopped.

"Oh. One more thing, Naruto's going to resign being a Leaf shinobi and will join Whirlpool's ranks."

Everyone was shocked.

"What's the matter?" Kushina asked. "I thought you would be doing back flips and throwing a party over it."

"But he can't!" Shouted a council member.

"Why not?" Kushina asked them.

The council member couldn't come up with an answer. At least not one that would satisfy  
"You want him gone. The village wants him gone. The 'demon' will leave or... you show my son, no, my family, respect!"

The council didn't say anything, just glared at the woman.

"Hmm. Then we have nothing else to say."

With that she left along with her family. As they walked out into the waiting room, Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

Kushina looked at the boy with indifference, realizing that he was smirking because he had no idea what had just happened inside the council chamber.

"Your pathetic little whining tactic failed." she said to the raven-haired boy. "I'm still not going to train you. They are my clan's moves. Last time I checked, you are an Uchiha. Hell, you scream it to anyone who gives a damn. I DON'T give damn, about you, who your family is, or was, or even what happened to your family." She said, turning into all steel, "This is MY family, MY clan, and no gay-ass emo-boy that let's the council suck his cock, is going to tell me what you do!" she spat, towering over the boy who looked a little panicked. "And speaking of which, if you haven't figured it out yet, and you obviously haven't, this entire village loves you. Even though you've done nothing to earn it. They kiss your ass and you spit in their faces, using them for your own purposes. Dump your arrogance, pride, and quest for revenge, and maybe you will become a good ninja." she said, attempting to sound like a person giving him some good advice.

To be honest she didn't care if Sasuke listened, but the mother in her had to at least make an attempt

With that said, she left, and went with her family to pack up her clan's belongings from the manor.

Later at the Hokage's office, Naruto turned in his head band and put on his New Whirlpool headband. Sarutobi nodded at the boy, sad to see him go, but also relieved that Naruto would finally receive the recognition and love he deserved. The Third Hokage was one of the few people Naruto would miss going to New Whirlpool.

As the family headed towards the gates of Konoha, they were blocked by someone. She was a young girl with short dark blue hair and pale, almost white, lavender eyes. She was dressed in a black bodysuit, sandals and a beige jacket. Naruto looked at her, not nearly as clueless as everyone thought he was. He knew who she was.

"Hinata, what do you want?" He asked.

Like always, the lovely young girl was poking her fingers together with her head pointed to the ground. Having heard that Naruto was leaving the village to go to New Whirlpool, Hinata realized that this would be her only chance to tell the blond, whisker-faced boy how she felt.

"Um, I was wondering…" She said, right before she lunged forward and enveloped him in a tight hug. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" She said, crying into his chest.

"You... don't?" he asked, clearly shocked by what he was hearing.

"No! I don't!" she cried, shaking her head as she continued to hold him.

Naruto's arms gently went up and took hold of her lithe body. "Why, Hinata? Why don't you want me to go?" he asked.

"B-B-Because I...I..."

"Because you...?" Kushina asked the girl.

"I... really like Naruto-kun!" she said to the Uzukage.

The blond boy's eye went wide at that confession, his arms instinctively hugging her tighter.

"Sh, it's alright." He said then he looked at Kushina.

"Take me with you!" Hinata suddenly said.

"But what about your clan?" Hinaru asked.

"I don't care." she said in a soft voice after raising her head from Naruto's chest.

_She's prepared to leave her own clan, her own village... for Naruto? _Arashi thought with a smile. _That's not like. It's love!_

_  
_"You may come with us." Kushina said, which earned a smile from Hinata. "But you have to become a shinobi of New Whirlpool." she added.

Hinata nodded as she undid her headband around her neck, dropping it in the dirt. With that, the family, and their new ally, stepped past the gates of Konoha, leaving the village.

**To be continued **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**  
**The next morning the impact of Naruto and Hinata leaving Konoha was felt. The council were demanding that they both be declared missing nins. But Hiashi squashed that quickly.

"So my daughter must pay for something that the civilian council did, right?" He said, "Just because our eyes aren't red and have commas in them?"

"Hyuga-dono; you don't understand…" Said a member, but Hiashi cut him off.

"No I think I do understand." The Hyuga head said, "If you don't hear the name 'Uchiha', it doesn't matter to you. 'Oh, his family was killed by his older brother. Let's kiss his ass to make him feel better'."

The civilian council was getting mad quickly.

"But when the child of our HERO, you remember him right? The YOUNDAIME, who wasn't an Uchiha, tries to get equipment what do you do? Give him the worst equipment there is. When he tries to buy food, you sell him month old milk and stale bread. We hate and despise him for something he never did. Oh, yes, he played many pranks, a couple of which I have fallen prey to, but none of them warranted his death. Personally, I'm glad Naruto has left."

"But the demon is gone, loose to run around free now!" a voice shouted.

Hiashi turned to the man. "Did you get wax in your ears, you fool? The Uzukage of New Whirlpool just told us yesterday that the fox demon had been removed from the boy!"

"And we should believe her?"

"No. You should believe me!"

"What?"

"While you were busy doing imitations of open-mouthed fish, I used my Byakugan to see if she was telling the truth."

"And?"

"The boy doesn't possess the seal mark on his stomach. Which is the only true sign of the Kyuubi actually being imprisoned inside Naruto."

The council members looked stunned, until one of them said, "And you didn't tell us this earlier?"

"I saw little point in confirming what the Uzukage already told us. She might be his mother, but she had no reason to lie to us. Especially when she knew we could easily verify it." he said. '_That and I enjoyed watching you all look like fools'_ he thought.

The council members stewed in this for a while, until one of them spoke.

"So... what does this mean for us?" one of them said.

"Should we try to find a new weapon to use?" a second one said.

"Or try to make the Uchiha heir stronger?" a third person said.

"Perhaps we should do both." a fourth stated.

Hiashi laughed. "Oh, yes! By all means! Let's bring another demon into the village to abuse and ostracize and then hope he'll fight for us rather than against."

The council members looked at him.

"Do as you will. I want no part of trying to create _another_ Naruto." Hiashi said.

"Don't think your hands aren't…"

"I know my sins against him and my daughter! So don't tell me my hands don't have blood on them. But how clean are your hands?" With that he left and went back to his manor. '_Hinata, I hope you are happy in New Whirlpool.'_ He thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

New Whirlpool was the most powerful village in Water Country, with it being a village of Bloodlines. From dojutsus and full body ones, to old and new, they used them for day to day actions to being shinobis. The academy's finals were taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu (if any), targeting and kinjutsu and they could use their family's blood lines. The council was made out of nothing but clan heads.

Before their arrival Kushina had Arashi go on ahead to get the council and the people of the village together so there could be a village meeting. She wanted everyone to show up to greet Naruto.

While the group headed to New Whirlpool, Hinata and Naruto talked.

"Really? I inspired you?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes." Hinata replied. "I watched you fail many times, but saw that you never gave up. You kept trying to get stronger and better at perfecting your jutsu's. I made me want to try harder as well."

While the pair continued talking, Kushina and her daughters couldn't help but look back to them.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Hinaru said.

"Yeah. They do." Naruko replied.

"I hear a 'but' coming." Kushina said.

"But... what if it's a trick?" Naruko whispered. "I mean... the whole village hated him, and she is the daughter of one of their largest clans."

"You think she was sent here to spy on him? Or us?" Hinaru asked.

"I don't think so." Kushina said.

"Really? Why?"

"Look at her. Take a real good look." the woman said.

The pair looked back and saw what Kushina saw. Hinata was blushing and shyly looking at Naruto. Her fingers were twitching nervously, and she seemed to be keeping her head down, which was a rather submissive gesture. Any further and she'd have pulled her head into her jacket like a turtle.

"She's not faking this." Hinaru said.

"No way. She looks like she's about to pass out from all that blushing." Naruko said.  
Satisfied with the girl's honesty, the group continued on while Hinata told Naruto how she liked to dance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within a day the group had made it to New Whirlpool, where everyone showed up. The welcoming committee was a literal sea of people; almost every single bloodline limit was represented except for the extinct ones.

_Nice work Arashi_, Kushina thought with a smile as she stood forward to address the crowd. "People of New Whirlpool!" started Kushina. "I have always considered you as my family; so I'd like you all to meet a new member of the family. My son Naruto."  
Naruto walked out and the crowd cheered for him.

"Thank you. I'm happy and honored to be here. After so many years of being alone, I feel like I've finally come home, to a huge family welcoming me with open arms." he said.

The crowd cheered louder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

News of New Whirlpool had spread, everything about it being a hidden bloodline village and a former jinnchuriki being the son of the Uzukage. Of course, Konoha's council was bitching and complaining about it.

"We must get him back!" Said a council member.

"Oh so now you want him back?" Sarutobi scoffed. "Why?"

"To help the Uchiha make Chunnin." Said a member.

"Is that the only reason?" the Third asked.

"Shouldn't it be?"

Sarutobi just sighed and rose from his seat. "For too long has this council, as well as this village, persecuted Naruto, for something that was never his fault. You all looked upon him as a demon, as a thing to be used, twisted, and controlled like a weapon. Despite the measures and decrees that were implemented, he was never treated as a hero. Not even as a human being. He owes us nothing, and we have no right to force him, or ask him, to help us do anything."

The elderly man didn't even hear the council's arguing as he walked back to his office.  
Weary from his meeting, Sarutobi sighed and leaned back in his chair, his pipe puffing away trying to help him alleviate his stress.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, before the doors opened.

Strolling through the doors was a man with long white hair, dressed in green and red robes, black pants, socks and sandals. On his forehead was a horned headband with the kanji for Oil on it. His eyes were dark with red lines coming from the corners down his cheeks.

"Hello sensei," the man said.

"Jiraya," Sarutobi greeted, happy to see one of his students again. "How was your mission?"

"It was alright. Here you are. The latest issue," he handed Sarutobi a book.

"Thank you Jiraya," he sighed as he accepted the pink book.

The sigh and somewhat glum expression told The Toad Sannin his sensei was in distress.

"What's wrong?" Jiraya asked.

Sarutobi took a breath before telling Jiraya everything that had happened over the last few days. Needless to say, the Toad Sannin was shocked.

"So it's true!"

"True?"

"Well, I'd heard there was a new hidden village, but I didn't know Kushina was alive... and their Hokage no less."

"Oh yes, you should've heard what she said to Sasuke, and the council, before they left. Now they're gone, and they took Hinata with them."

"The Hyuga heiress? Really? Never got a chance to meet her. Never could stand Hiashi." he muttered the last part. "So... when's the next time they're going to be here?"

"We've sent out an invite to New Whirlpool for the Chunnin Exams. We haven't got an answer yet."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sarutobi said.

It was his assistant.

"Sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama, Jiraya-sama. But we got the answer from New Whirlpool." She said, she handed him the answer and he read it.

"Well, you'll get to see them in a couple of months." Sarutobi told Jiraya.

"So they _are_ coming?"

"Yes." he said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto, Hinata, Hinaru, Naruko, Haku and Zabuza were in Kushina's office. Naruto was a little surprised to see the Mist Ninjas so soon, even though his mother had ordered them brought to their village after the battle with Gato's thugs. The pair had actually been grateful for the retrieval.

"Okay, this is what's going on." the Uzukage said. "We have accepted the invitation for the Chunnin Exams, which are to be held in Konoha. Naruto, Hinata, I want you two on the same team."

Hinata blushed as Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl's tight, nimble body and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't mind being with you Hinata," he said. "In fact, I think it's a good idea. I'm the only one you know."

"O-Okay N-Naruto-kun." She said, rubbing her head against his face.

After the pair had left Konoha to head to New Whirlpool, the pair trained during their rest stops. Naruto and Kushina taught her the Kage Bunshin, and trained her with her clones. The young Hyuga was actually amazed as how much training she had gotten in within such a short time period. Even in class she had never excelled like that. The training was hard, but Hinata had learned persistence from Naruto, and welcomed the training. Naruto was also quick to notice that underneath her bulky almost winter-season jacket, she had a really nicely built body. She was still a little shy about that fact though. With her sandals on her feet she was dressed in a violet bikini tanktop, thong underwear, and biker shorts underneath her jacket.

"Who's going to be our other partner?" Asked Naruto.

Kushina then called in a silver haired young man with green eyes who was dressed in a black muscle shirt, greenish cargo pants and sandals. His headband was on his head. He was very tall and powerful looking.

"Naruto, this is your cousin, Hagane." She said, "Hagane, this is Naruto."

"Uh, nice to meet you Hagane-san." Said Naruto, as he bowed.

"You shouldn't bow to me," Hagane said, "You are the heir to both of our clans."

Just then a young woman walked in to the office. She was dressed in a black and gold sleeveless shirt with a tiger on it, low riding jeans, sandals and her head band was on her thigh. She had blue silted eyes and black streaked blonde hair.

They looked at her as she entered.

"Oh Tora. Good of you to join…" however, Kushina couldn't finish as the girl tackled Naruto down to the floor. "Us." she sighed and shook her head. "Naruto, that's Tora, another one of your cousins."

Naruto just looked down at the beautiful woman that was on top of him.

"Um, mom? Why is she purring?" Naruto asked.

"I'm part tiger," Tora said as she cuddled against him.

"Part tiger?" he asked.

Naruto had been told about a clan that had the same abilities and attributes as those of tigers, and that they also train them as partners.

"Just like Kiba-kun's family." Said Hinata, succeeding in hiding her jealously at the blond woman cuddling up to Naruto. She succeeded only because she had heard that Tora was Naruto's cousin.

Tora helped Naruto up off the floor and turned to the pale-eyed girl.

"Hi. I'm Tora." she said to Hinata.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." the girl said.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan. You're Naruto-kun's girlfriend, right?" she asked, causing her to blush.

True Naruto may have kissed her but she was still a little shy about things.  
Then a young man came in, he was dressed in a light grey suit with a grey overcoat and closed toed sandals. He also had on a pair of designer glasses over his blue-grey eyes; his head band was under his dirty-blonde hair. Under his coat was a katana and he looked like he was a guard.

Tora went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Okay Tora," he said as he patted her head and she let him go. "Attention-seeking bitch," he mumbled. "Hello, Aunt Kushina. And this must be Naruto?" he asked, indicating the blond boy.

"Yes Rimaru, where's your sister?" She said.

"Raiko's signing back in and finishing her report." He said, "but it's good to finally see you Naruto-kun." He said, shaking Naruto's hand. "Hmm. Firm grip. I like that." he said.  
While he was getting introduced to Hinata, Haku and Zabuza, Raiko walked in.  
She had dirty blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, like her brother and was dressed in a tight gray shirt, plaid micro-skirt and sandals. Her head band was on her head. The second she saw Naruto she grabbed him in a tight hug, her shapely and well-balanced body pressed firmly against him.

"It's so good to see you Naruto-kun," she said.

"You too Rai-chan." He said, slowly getting used to all these hugs and greetings.  
Once everyone was present, Kushina told them about the team that was going with Naruto to Konoha.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wow, 5 chapters and on . This is cool, I'm glad that you guys like it so far. There is a reason why that the chapters are so short I figure if I write more I'd ruin it. So I quit when I'm ahead. That's why they are so short, okay so with out further ado here's…

Chapter 5

After the meeting, Hagane, Tora, Rimaru and Raiko took Naruto and Hinata on a tour of New Whirlpool. They showed them everything from the 'Bloodline Walk of Fame' to the 'New Whirlpool' sign.

(Hey, if Konoha can have 'Mount Hokage-more', then New Whirlpool can be like LA)

Though Naruto wondered why a new hidden village would have something that obvious in their village, he realized that, like Konoha, New Whirlpool was a ninja village that was proud of who they were, but not to the point of being egocentric. It also brought up another question as to how long the Leaf Village expected to survive to put more faces on the mountain. It was pretty full as it was and they had only gone through four hokage's so far.

Eventually the group ended up at Hagane's favorite place, a sushi stand.  
Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sushi?" He asked, himself being a fairly strict ramen guy.

"Yeah." Hagane said as he stuck a piece of the raw fish in his mouth. He then slid a couple of pieces to Hinata and Naruto. They were a little apprehensive about it, Naruto mostly because it wasn't ramen, Hinata because most of her food had been cooked by the chefs in her manor. He looked over to Hinata as she took the piece in her mouth and ate it.

"Mmm, it's good." She said, really enjoying it. Satisfied with Hinata's opinion, Naruto tried a piece. And liked it. "It's not ramen, but it's pretty good." He said.  
Hagane ordered a couple of orders for them and the group ate and talked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile not everything was going well in Konoha. Especially for Team 7 who had just received a new teammate. He had just graduated from the academy, rookie of the year, like Sasuke. He was dressed in a white robe, black hakama pants, socks and sandals, a sheathed katana and kodachi with him. He had long light brown hair, grey eyes and skin slightly more tan than Sasuke's. What made him different from the others was that he was the heir to a semi-important clan of samurai's. Highly talented ones at that. His name Musaka Takeuchi. He was sitting down under a sakura tree, drinking some tea.

When they saw him Sasuke wasn't impressed. (which really meant that he wants to be like him). Sakura wasn't paying that much attention to him and Kakashi was reading his porno book. "Are you our new teammate?" Sasuke asked. "What's your name?" Musaka didn't answer him, steadily drinking his tea. Sakura was naturally mad that he didn't respond to Sasuke.

"ANSWER HIM BAKA!" She barked as she rushed him with a punch, but Musaka simply pulled his sheathed sword up, blocking the fist with an outward swing, then bringing it back around to trip her with it. Still gripping the handle, he jerked upward, tossing the sheath into the air, freeing the blade and pointed it an inch from the pink-haired girls neck. The sheath came down and bopped Sakura on the head.

Still sipping his tea, his sword pointed at Sakura's neck, one would naturally assume that Musaka's attention was diverted. Kakashi acted on this and threw a handful of kunai at him. Musaka tossed his cup of tea into the air and dragged his kodachi, unsheathing it and deflected them all. He sheathed his kodachi and caught his cup as it came down. He sipped the last of his tea, finally removing his sword from Sakura's throat.

Done with his tea, the boy stood up and pulled both of his swords out. "I am Musaka Takeuchi," he said. "And yes, I am your new teammate." he said, turning to address each of them individually. "You are Kakashi Hakate. One of the most highly decorated shinobis in the village." Kakashi smiled at the complement.  
"And also the most overrated one as well. You are lazy, uncouth, almost always late, and the only thing you have got going for you is your Sharingan given to you by your teammate Obito Uchiha. Rumor has it that you killed him because he had the power and the girl."

Kakashi grimaced at Musaka's words, as the samurai boy turned to Sakura.  
"Sakura Haruno, a practical genius. One of the top kunoichi in the academy... on paper. In reality, you are completely weak, you have no true talent, and the only thing you do is chase after the last Uchiha." Sakura frowned as he said that.  
"Though I admit you are fairly cute when you get knocked on your ass." he said, then turned to Sasuke. "And finally, Sasuke Uchiha, last season's 'rookie of the year' and the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha. I'll admit you have talent, but you also have no heart, a black soul, and a ruthless thirst for revenge, yet the entire village kisses your ass. Simply because you are the last Uchiha you think everything should be given to you on a silver platter. I am here to change all of that. I am very sorry but it is time to wake up. The dreams are over."

Enraged, Sasuke leaped to attack him. Musaka started to block everything the Uchiha threw at him, using the handles of his swords to do so. '_How is he matching me?_' He thought. He tried to use his Shiragan on him, but Musaka just smirked as he leapt back a couple feet.

The samurai closed his eyes and sent chakra into them. A couple seconds later he opened them. Sakura seemed to notice that they were ice blue with a mirror-like glaze to them. Kakashi was just shocked, as though he recognized the technique. Sasuke however just gasped as his Shiragan became useless. Gripping both swords tightly, Musaka seemed to fly across the ground towards Sasuke, his swords flashing as they struck the emo-boy's body. He almost seemed to pass right through the Uchiha like a ghost. He stood up and sheathed his sword as Sasuke suddenly collapsed to the ground, his body bleeding from the dozen sword-slashes that now permeated his torso, arms and legs.

Musaka sighed. "You are pathetic Uchiha," he said. "Had this been a real battle, you would be dead, or worse, a captive. I should have known you weren't worth the hype. I must report in to the Hokage now. I will see you tomorrow... my teammates."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Musaka walked away from the stunned Team 7, Neji Hyuga was standing before the Hyuga council in their chambers. "Neji, the heir will be coming back to Konoha. We want you to bring her to us so we can put the curse seal on her." Said a member. Neji nodded his head and left. What they didn't know, however, was that whatever they told him to do, they never said not to go and tell Hiashi. Which is what he did.

"So they want to place the curse seal on Hinata when she gets back in time for the Chunnin exams?" Hiashi said with a smirk. "I'm afraid I have other plans, my nephew. This is what we'll do." He told Neji his plan. At first, Neji was not optimistic about it's chances, until Hiashi removed the cursed seal from Neji's head as a show of good faith. The seal now harmless, Neji allowed himself a smile. But he quickly forced it down, keeping up the appearance that he still hated Hiashi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, in New Whirlpool, Naruto, Hinata and Hagane were going through some team-building exercises. Hanging out with each other and enjoying each others company was part of it. Right now Naruto and Hagane were sparring with each other with Hinata watching. Both of them had transformed into their Steel Body forms as they sparred. Hinata was surprised at what she had seen of her teammates. They were using elemental jutsu's, which caused them to hit harder with every punch and kick they threw. She had to cover her ears for most of it.  
"Okay Naru-kun," said Hagane. "I'm going to teach you some new moves. Watch carefully."

He went through the seals, which ended with his body to starting to glow. The wind started to pick up and lifted him off the ground, his body launching into the air. Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Hagane, when they heard, "WIND AND STEEL STYLE: BRING THE REIGN!"

Naruto's eyes opened wide when he realized what was about to happen. He quickly ran to Hinata and scooped her up, dashing away as the energy slammed into the ground, devastating everything with what felt like a small nuke.  
However, Hinata didn't realize this. Her face was pink because she was in Naruto's arms.

_ 'Naruto-kun's holding me.'_ She thought.

While she had gotten better around Naruto as of late, able to at least keep from fainting whenever Naruto kissed her (and that was with Naruto holding onto her to keep her from falling down), she still had a tendency to faint whenever she saw him topless. But right now she could handle him holding her like this.

After the attack was over, the pair looked back and stared around the area. There was nothing but a crater, which Hinata guessed to be about 50 to 60 meters in diameter. "Whoa!" Naruto gasped, having reverted back to his normal body. "There's like nothing left!"

Hagane landed next to them. "As you can see that was a desperation move." he said breathing hard.

"I would say so!" Naruto said. "How did you do that?"

"Okay, has your mom told you who your father was?"

Naruto nodded. "Good. That was about 5 Rasengans on steroids. Because of our steel bodies our chakra abilities get amped up by about 10."

"TEN??" Naruto gasped. "But... doesn't that take a lot out of us?" he asked.  
Hagane nodded as they heard his stomach growl. He blushed as his teammates giggled.

"Come on, let's go eat." he said, leading the pair back to his favorite sushi stand.

"He reminds me of Choji-san." Hinata said.

"Really." Naruto nodded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, in the office of the Uzukage, Kushina was talking to Arashi about his brother. "So, when do you think Pein is going to find out that he's not going to get Kyuubi?" She asked.

Arashi just chuckled. "Pein wasn't the sharpest of the three of us." he said and he drank some tea. "What really makes it bad is Konan's a devoted follower to him. She reminds me of that damned Haruno clan, if they could call themselves that anyway."

"Now Arashi, just because they're pink-haired morons, who don't have any real practical talent and their hair and clothing-style just screams 'KILL ME!' doesn't mean they're morons." She said.

"You're right, that's an insult to morons. Anyway I think when he finds out about the Kyuubi being gone and try to attack us. But, he's too scared to fight you and me, so he'll probably send Itachi and Kisame, or someone stupid enough to take us out. I hope its Madara, oops! I mean Tobi, I owe the man."

Madara was the one who had the Namikaze Clan removed from Konoha and blocked them from taking Naruto with them. "Arashi, I know you hate that family, I hate them too, but Naruto will embarrass Sasuke and show them that the Uchiha were all hype."

"Just leave it to Naruto, huh?" Arashi mused.

"I don't want to burden his shoulders, but with our help, he can do it."

"Of course."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In Konoha, in the Takeuchi clan manor, the clan head had called Musaka to her room. The woman herself was a goddess. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back, curling up around her face. Her skin was a delicate peach color, completely natural. No make-up. Her right eye was steel colored, her left eye gone as that side of her face had been destroyed by a fireball some years ago. She was dressed in a white kimono, hakama pants, socks and an over-robe with her clan's name in kanji on the back.  
(Picture Balalaika from _Black Lagoon_ with brown hair dressed up like a captain from _Bleach_)

Her name was Taicho Takeuchi, the clan head. She smiled as her son entered her office. "So how did your first meeting go?" she asked the boy.  
She was a very soft spoken person, her voice matching her beauty. The scars did nothing to detract from that beauty, but made others want to kill the person who did it to her face.

"You were right as always mother." he said. "The Uchiha was not worth the hype."  
She nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Musaka asked.

"I heard that Naruto is the captain of the New Whirlpool team. I'm going to make sure that they will be safe." Taicho said.

"Very well. They will pay for what they did to us and Naruto."

Like many people, the Takeuchi clan had issues with the Council. It was the council that removed that Takeuchi clan from their inner circle, via Danzo since he wanted to increase his power base. The Haruno clan tool their place, via Danzo's recommendation. Madara, who had been on the council at the time, had blocked Naruto's adoption into the Takeuchi clan. Their clan were major allies to the Namikaze Clan when Minato was a boy. Taicho got her face burned because she wouldn't marry Madara, destroying her eye. When she had heard about the Uchiha Clan Massacre she was happy about the Uchiha council dying, saddened that her best friend, Mikoto, died, and enraged that Madara wasn't there to enjoy being killed.

"Oh yes, they will pay!" the woman said with an emotionless face, her emotions boiling inside.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Okay, it's time to respond to my reviews.

**Chapter 1**

**Raven Marcus: **Thank you for your kind words.

**Chapter 2**

**desuta: **Problem fixed

**roboguy45:** Y'know, I don't know.

**Chpater 3**

**drunin: **I didn't know that who did it?

**DarkDemonTwins: **Thank you.

**kopakanuvafan20: **Yeah, I mean come on, why was their even a civilian council in the first place?

**naruto master of jutsu's: **Oh don't worry, more's coming.

**Leon the Monk: **Thank you

**Lady Luv of the East**: Thank you and more is coming.

**Pyro The Fox of Fire: **There are more updates coming.

**An-Autheress-Unknown: **Thank you, it's nice to know another Naruto x Hinata fan is out there. More shall come, in the future.

**BladeMaster357: **Don't worry you won't have to.

**hope master: **I know it does seem rushed but if I put down more it might ruin it.

**vash3055: **Naruto getting good was 'off-camera', so it seemed he got good too quickly.

**Kage of Seireitei: **Don't worry I don't think you will be displeased with the Chunnins.

**roboguy45: **I'm glad you like it.

**Cursed Evil:** I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Chapter 4**

**An-Autheress-Unknown: **Well with the cousins and siblings coming, to quote Tazz, 'the mood's about to change'.

**Chewie Cookies: **And I loves you for 'Lovsing' it.

**Gavean: **There is a method to my madness so, all will be explained. Also, Naruto will not be a god. He can be killed, they just need to figure out how to do it. Hell, Minato died and was considered almost Kami-like.

**roboguy45: **AMEN brother.

**Jfitzgerald: **You're welcome

**Challenger: **It might, I don't know if I go that way who would you like to see with him?

**GamePhoenix: **Thanks for the tip.

**ktsugan: **Thanks 'Fox-eye'.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, as promised the reason why the Uzumaki clan uses firearms in the story. There will also be a surprise kunoichi showing up as Naruto team's assistant sensei.

Chapter 6

Kushina had called Naruto in to her office in the Uzumaki clan manor. "You wanted to see me Mom?" He asked as he entered her office.

"Yes Naruto-kun," she said. "I want to explain some things to you."

"Oh? Like what?" He asked.

"Oh, say, the reason why you and Naruko use firearms." She replied.

"Yeah. Not that I mind, but I was kinda wondering."

"Well, it's because we are not from the Elemental Countries." She said, "The Uzumaki's that is. You see I come from a long line of bounty hunters. My father was subjected to a lot of experiments that changed his DNA, which gave us our doujutsu and our steel bodies."

Naruto was mesmerized by the story.

"Anyway, we were chasing down a group of wanted criminals and followed them in to the Elemental Countries. While we were chasing them down, we ran into your father. He was a jounin at the time. With the aid of his him and his team, we were able to capture them. It was shortly after that that I fell in love with your father. By this time the rest of my family had arrived to help us, and it was during that time that Whirlpool was Water Country's answer to Konoha." She still made sure she had his attention as she poured him some tea. "My family settled down in Whirlpool, but when the big 'Bloodline Purge' happened throughout Water, we were the ones who helped those who were trying to escape get away to safety. Rin and I worked together to stop the Water Lord's war on Bloodline clans, which included the 'destruction' of Whirlpool Village. With his death everything went back to normal. But we had to pick up the pieces and so we secretly founded New Whirlpool."

"What happened to Rin-san?" Naruto asked and as if on cue, a beautiful woman walked in to the room. She had shoulder length brown hair and caramel brown eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt, white skirt with slits up the leg, open toed sandals and bike shorts. She also had markings on her cheeks. Seeing the blond boy with his back to her, she snuck up on him, grabbing him from behind.

"Right behind you, Naruto-kun." She said, with that she kissed him on the cheek. "Oh! He's cute! Can I keep him?" she asked playfully.

"You're gonna have to fight his girlfriend then, Rin." Kushina smirked.

"Ohhh! All the good ones are taken!" she whined.

"Oh, speaking of which, Naruto-kun, I need to talk to Hinata as soon as possible."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Konoha was getting ready for the Chunnin Exams to be held in their village, with Danzo trying to inflict 'Martial Law' so as to not let New Whirlpool in. But Sarutobi smashed that quickly. "But we don't need their kind here!" He stated to the hokage in his office.

"Oh really?" Sarutobi asked. "And what would that be? The kind that is more powerful than you and your Root?" Danzo sneered at the insinuation. "Fear does not become you, Danzo. Though it is refreshing to see you are human."

"I'm not afraid!" He snapped. "Though I know why you aren't! Kushina actually likes you!"

"I never gave her reason to hate me, so yes, I have no reason to be afraid."

"This is a mistake, sir!" he said, giving emphasis to the word 'sir' as if it was forced. "One of many this village has made, even under my watch. Regardless, the invitation has been sent and accepted, New Whirlpool will be coming to attend the Exams. Now, if you have nothing else to rant about to me, get out of my office!" Glaring, Danzo left the Hokage's office. Seconds later, a certain female clan head emerged from behind Sarutobi.

"He had a lot of Gaul to do something like that." Taicho said as she walked over to the front of the desk.

"I know Taicho-chan. It's something I've gotten used to. So are you sure you really want to do this?" He asked. "We can find a way to bring you back to the inner circle."

"The damage has been done, Sarutobi-kun," she said with respect. "After what they had done to Minato-kun's child, my family cannot take it anymore. I cannot take it. We have to leave before we pull a reverse Itachi on the village."

Sarutobi immediately realized what she meant by that: her entire clan killing the village! The worst part was, considering their standing and skill, no one would see it coming nor be able to stop them. "But where will you go?" Sarutobi asked.

"New Whirlpool. Arashi-kun offered us a place to stay and also...I love him." Sarutobi smiled at that.

"And there is nothing I can do will change your mind?"

"No sir." she said, shaking her head.

"Very well. After the end of the exams, you may leave." He said to her. "You will be surely missed."

"By you, not this village." the head of the Takeuchi clan replied with a soft smile before leaving the hokage's office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Team 8 was meeting their new teammate. She was a cute young woman with blonde hair in a 'pixie' cut and red streaks running through it. She was dressed in a grey singlet with a black mini-skirt, white sandal boots and gauntlets, her ninja headband on her head. Her eyes were amazing as the trio couldn't tell what color they were. At first they were hazel, then they were silver, then gold and then back to hazel. She was also very well built, for her age. "I'm Jun Kintobori it's nice to meet you." She said to Team 8.

"Kintobori? Where have I heard that name before?" Kiba wondered. Suddenly, Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's shirt. The second Jun saw the puppy she smiled.

"AKA-CHAN!" She squealed as she grabbed the little puppy to cuddle him. "Oh I missed you so much!" He started to lick her face and she hugged him the others were in shock.

"No way, Jun-chan?" Kiba gasped.

"You know her Kiba-kun?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah sensei, we grew up together." he said, hugging her tightly, avoiding crushing Akamaru. They sat down and started talking about what had been up to in their lives. It took a little prompting to get Kiba to introduce Jun to her teammates: Shino the bug ninja and Kurenai-sensei the genjutsu mistress.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Team 8 was getting acquainted, Anko Mitarashi was twirling a kunai in her hand as she went over the list of ninja who were to arrive in Konoha for the Chunnin Exams. At the inner corner of her desk sat a message from New Whirlpool, which had arrived via private courier, in the middle of the night. She sighed as Ibiki walked in. "So what do you think of Arashi's offer?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean, Minato-kun did engage me to the gaki but..." She said, "I don't know."

"Have you even met him yet?"

"No, not yet."

"That could be a problem." Ibiki said. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I've never seen you this upset before."

"I've never been engaged before." Anko replied.

"True."

"I mean, hell, no one ever wanted to date me." she scoffed.

"That's not entirely true. People were just intimidated by your... attitude."

"Minato wasn't. Neither was Arashi. And that's only because they were stronger than most."

"Well, from what I hear, the guy's quite strong. And he and his team are coming for the Exams so you should at least try to get to know him."

"Alright," 'I hope you are worth my time Naruto.' She thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In New Whirlpool, Naruto sneezed and Hinata shivered. The pair looked at each other curiously. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I... am I imagining things, or did... we just..." she started to say, clutching the boys hand tightly.

"No. I don't think so. Something big is about to go down." the blond boy replied as the pair walked to the Uzukage's office. When the pair arrived, Kushina greeted them.

"Hinata. Good. Thank you, Naruto-kun. You can go. This is... girl talk." Kushina said.

"Right." Naruto said, giving Hinata's hand a good squeeze before leaving. Once Hinata was alone with the Uzukage, the older woman's expression turned serious.

"Did I do something wrong, Uzukage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Not exactly, Hinata." the woman said.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto. Or, more specifically, your relationship with him." The girl's eyes widened as she felt her heart start to drop. "First of all, I want to say how happy I am that you honestly like my son. I've been watching you for some time and I'm glad that your feelings are genuine. If they were otherwise I probably would have killed you." Hinata gulped, but felt relived as well. "Secondly, I was pleasantly surprised that you are such a kind and compassionate young woman. That is something of a rarity, especially in a ninja village. It's another plus in your favor." Hinata continued to remain silent, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. "However, there is an issue that I want to address to you." she stated, standing up from her desk and moving towards the girl. Here it comes. Hinata thought fearfully, clutching her hands together tightly. "I want to take you on as my apprentice and personally train you." Kushina said. Hinata's eyes were wide as dinner plates when she said that.

"You... want to train me?" Hinata gasped.

"Yes."

"Uh... thank you. But... what does this have to do with Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Perceptive. Another plus." the Uzukage smiled.

"Like I said, I've been watching you for some time, and I've noticed how you interact with my son. Namely, your blushing and stuttering. If you act like this around him, just holding hands and such, how in the world will you ever be able to give me grandchildren?" At hearing those words, Hinata turned beet red. "See? That's what I mean!" she said, pointing to the girl's face. "If you blush like that at the merest mention of intimacy, you're going to pass out before you and Naruto can do anything more than just hold hands."

"But... we're too young for that!" she squeaked.

"Of course you are! I wasn't suggesting you start a family right now! But Naruto has been denied love and affection by virtually everyone in Konoha for all of his life. Now that he has people to care for him, he'll hold on to them with all his might. And that includes you. Personally I think you're perfect for him. You're the sweetest, kindest, most honest and cutest young ninja I've ever met. Your shy innocence and sincere feelings towards Naruto are your best qualities, and I would never want you to lose those traits. However, if you don't mind me saying this, you are not strong. At least emotionally. You have the potential for strength on many levels, and I want to help you achieve that. For my son." Hinata felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders, and heart, as Kushina finished her speech. The Uzukage thought that she was perfect for Naruto and wanted to make her stronger so that she could be the perfect match for him. And even she had to admit that she was rather weak in some areas. She wanted to be stronger, thanks to Naruto's example, and here, his own mother was offering her the chance to achieve this.

"I... I accept!" Hinata said.

"Good." Kushina smiled. "But before we begin, I need to ask you a question. A very serious one."

"Yes?"

"Do you... love him?" Hinata blushed heavily once again. "I need to know, Hinata. Like and love are different in extreme ways. I need to hear the words from you. I need to be sure of just how committed you are to getting, and keeping, Naruto." Her heart was beating rapidly, her face threatening to burst from heat as a tear raced down her cheek. Time seemed to stand still as the words came to her mouth.

"Yes! I Love Naruto-Kun! I Love Him With All My Heart And I Will Do Whatever It Takes To Be With Him Always!" she cried out. Kushina smiled as she moved to the girl and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"You'll do, Hinata. You'll do." she cooed softly as the girl cried into the Uzukage's chest.

Please vote on my poll: 'In 'New Whirlpool' do you think I should make it a harem?'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author Note: Well, it's getting closer to the exams and the Chunnin hopefuls are coming to Konoha in this chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto, Hinata, Hagane, Tora, Rimaru, Raiko, Rin and Arashi were on their way back to Konoha. Naruko and Hinaru would be coming for the finals with Kushina. Naruto was in his red and black under armor sleeveless top, red leather, flaring tights, a sleeveless, zipped hoodie, leather gauntlets and a nose and mouth mask. Hagane was dressed like Naruto but in silver and white, with his hood down.

Hinata was now dressed in what looked like a bustier, black thong, low rise tights, closed toed sandals, a slightly different jacket than her original, with her Whirlpool headband around her neck as she had once worn her Leaf headband. Her left hand was clutched tightly to Naruto's right, the young man interlacing his fingers with hers.

Tora was dressed in her normal clothes but with a Chunnin vest on her body. Rimaru and Raiko were dressed normally along with Chunnin vests also. Rin and Arashi hadn't changed their attire at all, though Arashi purposely kept his look in order to upset certain people in Konoha. After all, Minato was the village hero, having defeated the Kyuubi years ago and died because of it. While Arashi hadn't done anything that big, and was proud of his brother for it, he hadn't liked the fact that the village had nearly killed Naruto numerous times because of something that was never his fault.

So looking like his brother was preferable for many reasons.

The group was only a few hours from Konoha and stopped for lunch.

"Is everything alright, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just worried, Naru-kun." Hinata said.

"About the Chunnin Exam? Don't worry. You'll do great!" he smiled.

"Thank you. But I meant... for you."

"You're worried about me? Why?"

"Well... the village. They hate you. They might try to kill you."

"I know. I actually expect them to."

"You do?"

"Yes. And if I know that, then I can prepare for it." he replied with a smile.

Hinata smiled at Naruto's competence and leaned in to him, resting her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his own. Naruto returned the smile and nuzzled her hair with his nose, taking in her scent.

Arashi and Rin just looked over at the young couple, smiling as they intertwined their fingers.

Sigh! "Ah, young love!" Rin said with a smile.

"Does it make you wish you were younger?" Arashi asked.

"Yes. And no."

"No?"

"With youth comes energy. With age comes experience. The trade-off is acceptable."

Arashi cocked and eyebrow at that, wondering what she meant. To him, it sounded like Rin was in the process of planning something.

Hagane smiled too, seeing Naruto and Hinata so close. He had his own reservations as to the couples progressing relationship, given that the pale-eyed girl was rather meek in her personality and such. But within the last two months he had noticed a significant 'upswing' in her mood. Not only had she trained to get stronger, but she had made greater strides in order to make her feelings for Naruto known. The pair were an official couple before they had left New Whirlpool, no one saying anything against either one.

Especially Hinata. Aside from being a little shy, everyone in New Whirlpool found the girl to be bright, intelligent, cheerful, determined and sweet. Her kindness and respect had won over the entire village in less than a day, her honesty only cementing that trust.

Tora had quickly become Hinata's best friend, her outgoing personality a match for Hinata's rather introverted one. Rimaru and Raiko had nothing against her either, though Rimaru kept his opinion to himself regarding Hinata, Raiko knew that her brother liked the girl like she did.

Eventually the group arrived at Konoha, Arashi presenting their travel documents to the gate guards.

"Well, we're here." Arashi said. "Let's go get signed in and find a hotel."

The group nodded and headed to Sarutobi's office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Unbeknownst to them, though with some suspicion, the group had been watched the second they had set foot in the village. The agents told Danzo they had arrived as the group went to the Hokage's office.

"Good." he sneered. "Now, go find and kill the demon's team, then bring the demon to me." he said.

The group bowed and took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After checking in with Sarutobi, and getting their hotel reservations, the group headed out for dinner at one of the restaurants. Though Naruto wanted to go to his favorite ramen stand, Arashi told him that a more balanced diet would be better for him, especially with the Chunnin Exams tomorrow.

The group was on their way to the restaurant, when they noticed something was off. Naruto was the first to realize it, when he saw that the usually crowded streets were empty. Tora growled slightly as Rimaru looked at her.

"What is it?" he whispered to the tiger woman.

"Trouble." she hissed.

Within seconds, a group of ten ANBU appeared out of nowhere and attacked the group.

So nice being home. Naruto thought with a sigh.

Arashi dodged the sword blade of his attacker, moving to the right as the blade went right past him, allowing him to slide up close and ran him hand into the ninja's chest.

Rin pulled two kunai from her belt and quickly leaped into the air, impaling the blades into the back of the two ANBU's necks as she flew over them.

Hagane blocked his attackers attacks, grabbed his arm and spun him around, quickly grabbing his neck and snapping it in one clean move.

Rimaru matched the ANBU's sword attacks move for move, until he sliced off the ninjas hands and then impaled him through the chest.

Raiko did the same thing, though she let the ninja keep his hands, just not his left leg.

Tora leapt around from the sides of the buildings like a wild animal, jumping and dodging furiously, until she was able to move in close and slash the ANBU across his throat.

Hinata, not being able to take even the life of an enemy, dodged the attacks and slammed her hands into her ANBU's chest, knocking him back into the stone wall of one of the buildings, rendering him unconscious.

And Naruto easily dodged the attacks of the first ANBU, who missed Naruto and impaled the second one, allowing Naruto to knock the first unconscious.

With the ANBU group defeated, Naruto stepped up and removed the mask of the one Hinata had beaten. He smirked as he saw who it was.

"Well, hello Sai." Naruto said to the ninja.

"Who is he?" Raiko asked.

"This is Danzo's 'son', Sai." He said as Hagane held Sai's arms back.

The ANBU ninja looked at the blond, whisker-faced boy, and as usual, his penis-affliction came to play.

"What are you going to do 'Dickless'?" He said

The emotions from Naruto's team were varied. Hinata was in shock, Hagane was just hung his head, Raiko just blushed because she had accidentally got a look at Naruto equipment and he wasn't lacking, Rimaru just looked at the boy with apathy, Tora growled at him, Rin just sighed and Arashi got mad.

Naruto? Well... he started to chuckle and turned his back to the other male.

"And you should know." Naruto said. "So what, 'Daddy-Danzo' never played with yours enough so now you have to talk about others like that?" He asked. "Or maybe you don't have one of your own? Or maybe he just likes you the way you are. Not that I'm going to find out if that's true or not, but since you're here, I'm going to leave you alive so that you can tell your dear father, that if he wants me, he'd better come and get me himself, not send his little solders! Rimaru, give that ones head to Sai so he can give it as a message to Danzo." he said, indicating the other still-alive ANBU that Arashi was watching.

Rimaru's glasses flashed as his hand swiped in front of him. After a quick flash the ROOT ANBU's head was in Arashi's hands.

"Here you are. Now be a good little boy and give this to 'Daddy-Danzo' alright?" the man said as he handed Sai the head. He was actually impressed that Rimaru hadn't gotten any blood on him when he sliced off the ninjas head.

The bow growled as he accepted it, but made a last attempt to attack Naruto. It was an attempt that failed as Raiko, Rimaru, Tora and Hagane all stopped him, weapons aided at his head. Naruto them turned to him and pointed one of his Glocks at Sai's head.

"It would be in your best interest to leave if you want to live." Naruto said.

Sai took the head and left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in the Takeuchi manor, Taicho was meditating and sensed Naruto's team. She smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group returned to their hotel after dinner and got settled into their rooms. The girls stayed in one room, the boys in the one next to it.

While Rin read her book that she had picked up at the store, Tora and Hinata were talking.

"It wasn't a big deal, Tora-chan." Hinata said with a blush as she sat behind Tora to brush out her hair.

"But it was, Hina-chan!" Tora bubbled. "You're a Gennin and you took out an ANBU on your own! That's a great accomplishment! Auntie would be proud! You should be too!" she giggled as she turned around and tackled the pale-eyed girl.

"AH!" Hinata shrieked as the tiger woman started tickling her.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Tora!" Raiko groaned as she got into the mix.

Rin just smiled, wondering why she hadn't brought a video camera.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the next room, Naruto was blushing a little as he overhead the commotion from next door.

For ninja they certainly aren't quiet. The blond thought.

"Think Danzo's got something else planned for us?" Hagane asked as he polished his sword.

"Probably. Even without Sarutobi's warning, that attack didn't surprise me." Arashi said as he hung up his coat in the closet. "What I want to know is what does Danzo want?"

"Maybe we should have asked Sai that." Rimaru said as he slipped another bullet into his clip.

"He was just a messenger boy." Arashi replied. "Danzo gave the order, he carried it out. Doubt he even knew why."

"You don't think Danzo would have told his own son what was going on?"

"If I were Danzo, I'd play things close to the vest." the man replied as he sat down in the chair next to the window.

"But if Danzo wanted to capture Naruto, what would he want him for? Power, or information?" Hagane asked.

"Maybe both." Rimaru said.

"Only if he doesn't know I don't have the Kyuubi inside me anymore." Naruto said, finally able to tune out his girlfriend and his cousin.

"Hmm." Arashi smirked. "I wonder if we shouldn't let him think that?"

"I don't really care what Danzo thinks. He sends more ninjas after me, I'll bury them!"

"So say we all." Hagane said in a whisper.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Naruto and company went in to take the first part of the test. It was the first time that Anko had seen her fiancé.

'Well this is it. I finally get to meet him. But right now, I have a rep to live up to.' she thought as she headed to the second test area.

While Naruto and his teammates stayed off to the side, looking at each group of ninja that had come from the numerous villages, another pair of teams introduced themselves.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba said as Akamaru leapt at the pale-eyed girl and licked her face.

"Kiba-kun! Akamaru-chan!" Hinata cried as Kiba, Shino and Jun introduced themselves.

While Hinata was glad to see her old teammates, it was Shino and Hagane who kept glaring at each other. Hagane didn't tell anyone that he had a slight fear of bugs, (some bugs) and Shino made him a little bit nervous.

"So you're the famous Hyuga Heiress." Jun said. "I'm glad to finally meet you. Kurenai-sensei has had nothing but good things to say about you."

"Thank you. How... how is sensei?" Hinata asked.

"She was a little sad that you left. But... under the circumstances she did understand." Shino said.

"Circumstances?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The Council not liking you... Hinata's father being on the council... the Hyuga Council wanting to put the Cursed Seal on Hinata..."

"They WHAT?" Naruto growled, his chakra spiking, which caused Akamaru to whimper.

"Naru-kun." Hinata whispered, clutching his hand tightly.

Across the room, a certain red-haired ninja with rings around his eyes turned towards the blond boy.

Interesting. Gaara thought as he stared at the blond. Such anger.

Naruto calmed down a bit as Team 7 finally arrived.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Said a platinum blonde girl with ice-blue eyes. She was dressed in a black bodysuit and sandals her headband was on her waist. She was your basic blonde girl.

Sakura was getting mad; she was foaming at the mouth. This naturally made the two boys that had arrived with the blonde, (a bored-looking boy with a pineapple hair-style and a chubby boy stuffing his face with a bag of chips) attempt to keep their distance.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted.

That was when Ino saw their new teammate. "And who are you?" she asked the samurai boy. "Where's Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Hmph, he's probably being a coward and did the smart thing by not showing up." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! How dare that bitch not teach Sasuke a move in which he could be more powerful?" Sakura said as she was suddenly hit upside the head with the hilt of Musaka's katana. "OW!"

"Forgive my teammates, but I am Musaka Takeuchi, their new team mate." he answered as he turned back to Sakura. "And simply because the Uzukage would not teach Sasuke a CLAN technique does not make her a bitch."

"Yes it does!" she snapped.

"Then you would be saying the same about every member of the Konoha Council who cannot teach Sasuke their technique's, for the exact same reason." Musaka said.

Irritated by the samurai's attitude, Sasuke used his free hand to reach up in an attempt to strike Musaka in the face. However, the second he moved in to strike, his wrist was caught by a strong hand. Everyone looked back and saw Naruto.

"Was someone looking for me?" he asked the group.

To be continued 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** At the end of chapter 7 I was thinking about a song from Lil' Wayne called 'Mr. Carter', as like an ending to the chapter. I don't know why though.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The new Team 7 and Ino laid their eyes on Naruto. The blond boy had his hood down to reveal himself. He had gained more muscle, he was taller, and his hair had grown out to where it was past his shoulders.

"N-Naruto?" Ino gasped as she took him in. The blond boy nodded at Ino, seeing no reason not to be civil to the blonde girl, as she had never really bad-mouthed him like Sakura had. But it was his smile that made the girl's heart flutter, a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"How have you been, Ino-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Uh." was all she said as the New Whirlpool team and the Konoha Team 8 came over to them.

Naruto waved a hand in front of Ino's still blank face. "Hello Ino?" He said.

The blonde suddenly jumped away from Sasuke, leaping at Naruto and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

The reactions from the four groups were mixed.

Shikimaru and Choji were shocked mostly because Ino had done a complete 180 regarding Sasuke, and to Naruto of all people. Even if he had changed. Shino, Kiba and Jun were a little confused, since Ino and Sakura had often made a big production out of fighting for Sasuke's attention. Sakura was completely shocked by this, as if wondering how her best friend and rival could just abandon Sasuke out of the blue, and for Naruto.

Musaka said nothing, as did Hagane. However, Hinata was upset.

First Sasuke now MY Naruto-kun? She thought angrily. She swore to herself that she would not let the blonde girl have him that easily.

Just then a man spoke up.

"You should quiet down. You don't know who's listening." He said. He had silver hair tied back in a ponytail, a pair of glasses over his eyes and was dressed in a black bodysuit with lavender/white armor.

"Who are you?" Said Naruto but the man ignored him and pulled out a deck of cards.

"These are 'nin-fo' cards." he said. "You just put a certain amount of chakra into them and…" Just then the card showed info on a village. "I have info on almost anyone."

"Yeah, I'd like to know about Rock Lee of Konoha, Gaara of the Sand, and Naruto Uzumaki of New Whirlpool." Sasuke said.

"Oh good, you know their names." So the guy put Chakra into the cards and got two out of three people Sasuke wanted. "Let's see, Rock Lee: member of Team 9, his sensei is Maito Gai, he's best known for being one of the greatest Taijutsu fighters in the Elemental Countries. Gaara of the Sand: he is the youngest son of the Kazekage, he is the younger brother of Temari the Wind mistress and Kankuro the puppet master, every mission he has he always walks away without a scratch. I can't find a Naruto Uzumaki of New Whirlpool, but I have a Naruto NAMIKAZE of New Whirlpool. Eldest son of the Uzukage, wielder of the Steel Body, Matogan: the Target eye and the," his eyes went wide, "the Bloodline eye? Uh, he had something inside of him that had made him infamous but now he's training to be Uzukage when the time comes. Is there anything else?"

Just then two shinobi from Oto approached them."Yeah put this in your cards. We of the Oto will put out a show this piece of crap village will never forget!" Said one of them.

Just then a man in a trench coat, cargo pants, boots and a bandanna came in and started shouting.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! ASSES IN THE SEATS, NOW!" He snapped. Everyone quickly sat down. "Alright. My name is Ibiki, and I just became your worse nightmare! This is the beginning of the Chunnin exams. It will consist of 3 parts. A written test, the 'Forest of Death', and fights to the death. I will be the proctor of the first test. This will be simple, a twenty question test."

Some of the Gennin looked at the test paper in front of them on their desks.

"HEY! THERE IS ONLY 19 QUESTIONS ON THE PAPER!" one of them shouted.

"THE LAST QUESTION WILL BE ASKED VERBALLY! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Ibiki shouted. "Now, if you cheat on this test, you fail. So don't let us catch you, ready? Begin!"

19 questions and 6 teams later...

"Alright pencils down! It's time for the last question!" Ibiki said. "This question is so important that if you don't take it you fail, if you get it wrong you fail."

That caused two more teams to leave.

"I see anyone else want to leave?" Ibiki asked.

"This is bullshit!" Naruto shouted, shocking everyone. "My team and I didn't come all the way from New Whirlpool just to be psyched out by some thug in a trench coat!" 'I hope he forgives me for that remark.' He thought. "And I don't think anyone here would want to quit now!"

'Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought, proud of her man.

'You tell him, cuz!' thought Hagane.

'This Namikaze is interesting.' Thought Musaka, 'no wonder mother loved him.'

'Damn he's hot!' Ino blushed.

'He's gotten stronger.' Kiba thought with a smirk.

However, Sasuke just glared at the blond boy, as if aggravated that Naruto more showing more guts than he was.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ibiki asked.

"Damn straight!" he snapped. "Who's with me?" he turned to the class.

The rest of the room stood up, indicating their decision.

"Alright, to everyone that is left in this room, you… pass." Ibiki smiled.

"Huh?" Naruto said, obviously confused.

"I'm not just an ANBU and proctor of this exam, I'm a member of the torture and interrogation squad." He said as he took off his bandanna showing his scars. Proof that he had experience in his specific field. "If you guys can get through this, then nothing will faze you."

As he put his bandanna back on, a woman with spiky hair crashed through the window.

"Hmm. 24 teams? Losing your touch Ibiki?" She said as the ninja teams looked at her.

She had purple hair tied up behind her head and dull brown eyes. She was dressed in a fishnet bodysuit, a black leather mini-skirt, and open toed boots. She also had on a trench coat and a head band on her head. The second she laid her eyes on Naruto she had to force down a blush.

'Oh my god, there he is. I didn't know his eyes were so beautiful.'

"Hey it's not my fault, it's the blond's. He rallied them together." Ibiki said to her.

The second she laid her eyes on him, the boy smiled at her, which made her tingle.

'That's my man!' Anko thought. "Well then, all you soon-to-be dog chow, follow me outside to area 44 now!" She snapped at them.

Without a single word, the ninja teams followed her out.

To be continued

**Author's Note 2:** Please keep voting, voting ends before the fight between Orochimaru and Sarutobi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Author's report: **I checked my poll and 55 of you guys are voting for the harem. Just thought I'd let you guys know, everyone who leaves in a review 'no harem' I say please don't do that, if you don't want a harem in the story vote 'no'. It's easier okay?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The ninjas had finally assembled outside a steel gate connected to a very long steel-wire fence that wrapped for miles around a thick, dense-looking forest. There were several gates spread apart evenly from each other, awaiting the different ninja teams entry. Once Anko had explained the rules to the ninjas, Naruto couldn't help but make a comment.

"So all we have to do is get both the Heaven and Earth scrolls and kill anyone that get in our way?" He asked. "Sound easy enough."

He didn't flinch as a kunai grazed his cheek. Anko suddenly appeared behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso, her mouth right next to his ear.

"You think so?" She asked as she licked his cheek, fresh blood dancing on her tongue. "What if others think the same way?" she said as she let him go and handed him a stack of papers. "Why don't you be a good boy and pass out the release forms?"

As he did, Anko could feel a tingling all over her body. 'I held him and licked his blood.'

She kept her composure and went back to the gate as everyone eventually handed her their release forms.

"Alright, maggots! Into the Forest of Death!"

The teams grabbed their scrolls and dashed through their individual gates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once Team Whirlpool had set up their traps, Naruto pulled the group in close to him.

"Okay, war council, right now." he said. The trio sat down in a circle and made their plan. "Hinata, I want you to take our scroll. Hagane and I will go to look for the other one we need."

She nodded to Naruto, but looked hesitant. "Are you sure, Naru-kun?"

"You can do this, Hina-chan. We both have faith in you." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek. "Besides, I saw the way the other ninjas were looking at you. They think you're the weakest of us. They won't expect you to have it, and even if they did, they'll be seriously underestimating you."

Hinata smiled he handed her their scroll. With that, the trio separated to preform their jobs.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hagane leaped from tree branch to tree branch, looking and listening for any other ninja teams.

He soon came across a trio of Rain ninjas and was about to go on the attack, when he paused to listen to them.

"I still think this is a bad idea." one of them said.

"What now?" the second ninja said.

"I mean... her." the first one said.

Hagane looked over and saw the kunoichi, who was lagging behind them.

Odd. It's almost like she's... afraid of them. Hagane thought as he dropped silently behind a large tree that was next to them.

"We should just kill her and be done with it." the first ninja said.

"That would put us a team member down! You know how bad that would be?" the second replied.

"Are you actually trying to win this contest? We have another job!"

"I'm really not interested in your opinion, Ko!" the second ninja said to the first. "The hokage says that she can be useful, then I say use her. When the time comes we slit her throat. But until then, you don't touch her."

Hagane looked back and noticed that the girl looked a little more scared than before.

Did she overhear them? He thought, then decided on a workable strategy.

He attacked them.

Transforming into solid steel he emerged from the tree and threw a heavy punch that sent the first ninja into another tree. The second ninja barely had time to turn his head to see a steel fist slam into his face. Hagane didn't stop as he laid into both of the Rain shinobis, pounding on them ferociously until they had died from having their flesh, bones and organs pounded into ground hamburger. The lone kunoichi fell to the ground, terrified of the solid steel figure that had just killed her teammates. Though a small part of her was upset that they were dead, her more immediate problem was their killer. Crying and terrified, she held up her arms to block the attack, when suddenly, her body turned into a golden Amazon.

Hagane stared in shock at the almost 7 foot tall figure dressed in a black and blue body suit.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"A-Aya Natsume." she replied.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said.

"Y-you won't?"

"No. But they would have." he said. "You overheard them, right? What they were going to do to you later?"

"C-Cut my throat." she said.

Hagane looked at her as he turned back into his normal form. "Is this a bloodline? Were you born with this power?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

He held out his hand. "Come with me if you want to live. I knew that Rain was purging bloodline's. If you want, you can come with me. I can take you to New Whirlpool, where you'll be safe."

Aya agreed to go with him. He told her where to go and who to ask for. She handed him their scroll and took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Currently he was firing on a Grass nin that was chasing him. He was already injured from the first attack, which told him this Grass nin was not normal.

"Really Naruto-kun, do you think those toys are going to stop me?" the Grass nin said.

Naruto was shocked. "Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?" He said.

He laughed. "My dear boy, who hasn't heard of the prodigy of New Whirlpool?" He said, "As to who I am..." he said as his body suddenly changed, losing the henge to reveal a slightly deformed, long-haired, pale-skinned, yellow-eyed, snake-like man. "I am Orochimaru, one of the Sannin."

"I've heard of you! The guy who betrayed Konoha!"

"That's right! Are you... shocked and filled with loathing towards me?"

Naruto looked at him like that was the dumbest question in the world.

"Hell no! After what this village did to me, why should I care if you betrayed them?" he said.

"Then you'll stop fighting me and join me in my little plan." Orochimaru said.

Naruto quickly raised his gun and fired, striking the snake man in the arm.

"Argh!"

"I may hate Konoha, but I don't see any reason to trust you one inch!"

"Impudent boy!" Orochimaru shouted as he attacked again only to have Naruto deck him with a chakra-enhanced fist.

Once the snake-man was down, Naruto ran back to where he promised to meet Hinata, unaware that the snake had been playing opossum.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Hagane and Hinata were fighting off Team 7 while Musaka was sipping his tea.

"I can't believe you betrayed Konoha like this!" Sakura snapped as she tried to kick at Hinata. "You even betrayed your clan!"

"I don't care about Konoha! I don't care about my clan! I care about Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she easily blocked the kick with her hand.

Something's wrong! Inner Sakura screamed. Hinata's never been this strong... or fierce!

The statement was proven correct when Sakura threw another punch, only to have Hinata catch it and spun her around, wrapping her arm tightly around Sakura's neck, bringing the pink-haired girls ear next to the lavender-eyed girls mouth.

"Answer me one question, Hinata!" Sakura gasped.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Why... do you love... the dobe?" she asked, struggling to breath.

"I do not have enough time to give you all my reasons. So I will simply say this: unlike your Sasuke, my Naruto is capable of returning love." She replied as she released Sakura, spun her around and threw a high roundhouse kick that tossed the pink-haired girl into a tree, knocking her cold.

Across the way, Hagane had already kicked Sasuke in the gut, face, legs, shoulder, and had him on the ground, pummeling his face as Naruto came running up to them.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as Orochimaru exploded out of the trees.

"You are MINE BOY!" The snake-sannin cried as he charged Naruto, only to miss Hagane as he came in and knocked Orochimaru into the nearest tree.

"Should've known it was him." Hagane said. "Because that bastard Kabuto is here! Uncle Arashi was right about him being your lapdog! He probably even told you about Naruto's bloodline eye!"

"Of course he did my dear boy." he said as he broke free from Hagane's grip. "And It Must Be MINE!" he shouted as he lunged at Naruto.

Quick as lighting, Naruto transformed into steel, the snake-sannin's teeth nearly breaking on his skin. He slammed his hands into Naruto's body, but that had no effect on him, other than to break his hand and wrist.

"AH!" Orochimaru hissed in pain.

"Guess Kabuto didn't tell you about our steel bodies, did he?" Naruto said as Hagane hit Orochimaru with an uppercut that launched him into the trees.

As he flew through the air, Musaka quickly drew his sword and leapt into the air, cutting the snake man in half. He landed on his feet as the two parts of Orochimaru fell to the ground and started to evaporate.

"Damnation, he was a blood clone!" Musaka said as he sheathed his sword. He went over to the tree and retrieved his glass. "Come, we must be on our way."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sasuke snapped as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Musaka smacked him upside the head with his katana hilt, making him wince.

"You may stay if you want. I shall come back to pick up the pieces!" He said as he picked up Sakura as Sasuke looked at the three Whirlpool ninjas. Reluctantly he started to follow him.

"Musaka-san!" Hinata called.

The samurai stopped and turned towards her as Hinata tossed him the scroll they needed.

"We had an extra." she said as he caught the scroll effortlessly.

"You have my thanks Lady Hinata." he said with a small bow.

"As you have mine, Lord Musaka." she said with a returning bow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hinata looked out of the large tree at the falling rain. Naruto and Hagane were asleep and she was on guard duty. She was cradling Naruto in her arms, just taking in his features. She smiled as she brushed her hand through his hair, a smile appearing on his face as she did that. Suddenly she noticed a trio of Sound ninjas appear through the parting haze. Her expression turned foul instantly as one of them launched a sound blast at her. Hinata dove forward, taking the blast in the back. However, the blast didn't affect her, which shocked the ninjas.

Hinata raised her head and turned back them, tears in her eyes. A sneer on her lips formed as she exploded from the tree, tackling the ninja and pounding his face with her hands. The other two ninjas just gasped in horror as the girls hands became stained with blood.

They didn't realize how this was possible. How had the mousy little Hyuga girl become such a fierce lioness? They only realized the obviousness of their situation when they saw her stand between them and her teammates. She was protecting someone precious to her. Namely, the blond boy she had been cradling tightly in her arms.

The lioness was protecting her mate!

Thinking to double-team her, they attacked as one from both sides. Hinata launched herself at the kunoichi and kicked her down as the other ninja lunged at a sleeping Hagane, only to have his head slammed into the tree by Hagane's fast rising fist.

"That'll teach you to disturb my sleep!" Hagane growled as he rose up, slamming the ninjas head into the tree trunk several times before tossing him out into the rain.

Hagane and Hinata stared at the female Sound Nin as she was backing up from them.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"We-we were told to fight Naruto Namikaze." She said, "To kill him."

Hagane winced as he felt Hinata's battle aura flare up.

"Who told you to do that?" Hagane asked.

"The... snake... sannin." she said.

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Hinata growled, her bloody hands contracting into claws. "Don't you know that attacking my mate will get you killed?"

"I advise you to take your teammates and tell Orochimaru, that if he wants to start a war with New Whirlpool he's got one. Oto will be nothing but a smoking crater after we are done!" Hagane said.

The kunoichi nodded, grabbing her teammates and took off running for her life.

Just then Naruto woke up. "Hey! What's going on?" he asked.

"Everything's fine Naruto-kun." Hinata said to him with a smile.

Naruto was about to accept that, when he saw blood dripping from Hinata's hands.

"Hina-chan!" he shouted as he raced over to her and took his hands into his. "What happened?"

"Uh..." she started to say, trying to think up some kind of excuse, but failed on it due to his deep blue eyes staring at her.

"We were attacked, weren't we?" Naruto said, not asking.

"Yes." Hagane said. "Hinata woke up first and fought them. Their fight woke me up and, well..."

Naruto smiled as he threw his arms around Hinata.

"I'm so proud of you Hina-chan!" he shouted.

"Yo-you are?" she gasped as she felt his embrace tighten.

"Yes! You fought another group of ninjas on your own in order to protect us, how can I not be proud of you?!" he said as he kissed Hinata on the lips.

Hinata thanked Kushina's training that enabled her not to pass out as the boy she loved passionately displayed his affection.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once Hinata had washed off the blood in a nearby stream, the trio headed for the tower where they opened the scrolls, and Rimaru appeared.

"Well done, all of you!" he said to them. "I'm sure you have a lot to tell us, so lets go inside for a bit." he said as they walked in to relax.

To be continued

**Author's Notes 2: **Keep voting guys 2 to 3 more chapters and the polls close.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
TEN CHAPTERS? Wow, just, wow. I forgot to mention that I had thrown in Aya Natsumi from 'Tenjo Tenge' into this story in Chapter 9, my apologies.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto was asleep, resting up for his match in the prelims, which was tomorrow. Hinata was watching over him, stroking his hair gently, enjoying being able to care for him so tenderly. He was still sore from the injury that Orochimaru had given him, a kunai to the join between his shoulder and arm, a fact that he ignored when his concern for Hinata rose up. Seeing her bloody hands made Naruto forget his own injuries, but after he had released her, he remembered them. The slight surge of pain wasn't too bad to take.

Just then Hagane helped Anko in to the room.

"What happened Haga-kun?" Hinata asked as he laid the battered and bruised woman down on the bed next to Naruto.

"She was attacked by Orochimaru a few hours ago. He wanted her to attack Naruto, when she said no, he attacked her. I came upon their fight and managed to drive him off then brought her here." Hagane said.

Anko looked over at Naruto, noticing his injury wrapped in a fresh bandage. "What happened to the kid?" She asked, 'oh no. please be alright Naruto.'

"He was attacked by Orochimaru in the Forest. He tried to give him the Curse Seal, but he used his steel body technique to block him." Hagane said.

"Oh thank goodness." Anko said with a relieved sigh.

"Are you going to be alright Anko-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." she replied. "Freaking snake is tougher than he looks, but so am I!" she stated.

"Hagane, go and get some ice and the medicinal herbs from the pack Kushina-sama gave me." Hinata said.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked as the boy went to preform his job.

"Kushina-sama taught me healing techniques as well as taijutsu. I will be able to accelerate your healing time." she said.

Naruto may have been the team leader on this, but in his weakened state Hinata had chosen to take charge. In the towers sleeping quarters, the group of ninjas rested and recovered their strength for tomorrow's activities.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was late that night when Naruto finally stirred. Anko had been waiting for him to wake up so that she could talk to him. She was grateful to Hinata for her healing techniques, but now it was time for a little heart to heart.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked, tentatively.

"Wha... Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked, more than a little curious as to what she was doing next to her. "What... are you doing here?" he asked, then noticing her injuries. "Who attacked you?"

"Orochimaru." she said.

Naruto grimaced as she said that. Bit by bit he was starting to hate the snake-sannin, and Anko could see it in his eyes.

The pair spent the next hour just talking, telling each other about their likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. It was after all this that she told Naruto her most taboo secret.

"You... you were trained by that damned snake?" he gasped.

Anko nodded her head, pulling her shirt off of her shoulder, revealing the cursed seal Orochimaru had given her years ago, which ultimately made her his slave. Which meant that he could hurt her no matter where she was. If he wanted to, he could kill her. But her most deepening fear was that Naruto would despise her now because he knew.

"I will understand if you hate me for this... I just felt you deserved the truth."

Naruto lifted Anko's head up to look into her eyes. He smiled at her, the woman seeing that there was no hate in them.

"How can I hate... my fiancée?" he said as he pulled the woman into a gentle hug.

Anko felt a wave of love wash over her as the boy held her tight. She wrapped her arms around his body and returned the hug, tears falling from her eyes for the first time.

"You know." she said in a whispered voice.

"Yes. I do. My father left a few letters with my mother before he died. One of those letters mentioned you. I didn't say anything before because I didn't know you. But now that I do, I'm not upset at all. I just... Anko, there's something I have to tell you." he said as he pulled away from her.

"Yes?"

"It's about Hina-chan."

"Your girlfriend." she said.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I like you... but Hinata was the first girl in my life who cared about me who wasn't related to me. I can't just make her a second." he said. "However... I can at least do this." he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. His hand started to glow, a slight static-shock surging over her body, which was replaced by a warm tingling sensation.

"Wha... what did you do?" Anko asked as Naruto removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I placed a mild suppression seal over the cursed seal Orochimaru gave you. It's only a temporary solution, but it will keep that damned snake from controlling you. I'll need to talk to my mother about anything more permanent." he said.

Anko smiled as she hugged the boy tightly, kissing his cheek to thank him for what he had done.

Meanwhile, from the doorway to their room, a certain pale-lavender eyed girl watched intently, no feelings of anger bubbling up inside her. She had heard what had been said and understood. Opening the door to reveal herself, she walked over to the bed and sat down next to the pair.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto gasped the second the door had opened.

"It's alright, Naru-kun." Hinata said.

"Uh... it is?"

"Yes. Your father made this arrangement, so I will understand you wanting to honor it. I thank you for wanting to include me in this, and I am not averse to sharing you." she said, taking his hand into her own.

Anko just stared at the girl, shocked at what she believed the girl was proposing.

"You mean you... would be willing..." Anko started to say, but couldn't finish.

"Yes." Hinata said with a nod. "I will not give up my Naru-kun for anything, or for anyone, but I know his heart is big enough for us to share. And if you are willing..."

"YES!" Anko shouted.

"Good." Hinata said with a smile. "Now, as to our arrangements..."  
Naruto laid back in the bed and smiled as his two fiancée's started setting ground rules for each other. He especially liked the one about 'if you run off with my Naruto, be sure I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When morning, and breakfast, came, the prelims were announced and everyone was to assemble in the main chamber.

Naruto was now in a pair of tear-away pants, a black t-shirt, black bike shorts, sandals and his head band. His hands were taped up and his hair was in a ponytail.

"Like the outfit, cuz." Hagane said.

"Just something I threw on." he said as he stepped out of the room.

Suddenly, he was tackled to the floor by a striped blur, crashing into the middle of the floor.

It was Tora! She was dressed in a white bikini top, black and white hot pants, pinkish stockings with thick socks and no sandals. His face was buried in her cleavage as she purred while everyone around started to laugh.

"Great! I feel like a Pooh-Bear." Naruto groaned as he tried to get up.

"So what am I? 'Tigger'?" Tora giggled.

Once everyone had had their laughs, they got up and headed to the arena.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once everyone was assembled, Sarutobi stood up and made his announcement.

"Congratulations, you have made to the preliminaries of the Chunnin Exam. You should all be very proud of yourselves." He said. "This will be the Third Phase of the Exam. However, unlike the Second Phase, which consisted of teamwork, this will be a tournament style fight, person-to-person. It will be every man and woman for his or herself. Good luck," he said.

With that, the first match was announced.

Musaka Takeuchi Vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

Everyone who knew the pair were shocked. Mostly because it was basically two-against-one.

Kiba and Akamaru leapt down on to the arena floor. Musaka was about to go down, when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Win this match! Don't embarrass us." he said to the samurai.

"Yeah!" Sakura added.

Musaka gave Sasuke an even look, before he kicked Sasuke's legs out from under him, pushing him hard to the floor with his hand, quickly taking his sword out and aiming it at the Uchiha's neck.

"I do not have to do what you say." he said in a tight voice. "You are not a member of my clan's council nor my parent! I do not respect you, the Haruno girl, nor our so-called sensei. Try and force me to respect you, Hakate, and the line ends with you!" he said to the cycloptic ninja.

With that said, he walked down to the arena to fight.

The fight itself was fairly impressive, with Kiba and Akamaru trying to double-team Musaka by having the dog turn into a clone of Kiba. While Musaka had to admit that the pair had impressive teamwork savvy, he didn't let that distract him. Moving at speed to match them, Musaka was able to deduce who was who, and used the reverse-side of his sword to strike Kiba with after he had charged his sword with chakra. He struck Kiba's nerve points with incredible precision, laying out the boy within a matter of seconds.

"Winner cough Musaka Takeuchi." Said the proctor.

Musaka looked at Kiba and bowed to his body, which Akamaru was pawing at, then he bowed to the proctor. He left the floor as Kiba was carried off, leaving the floor open to the next fight.

The rest of the matches were somewhat spectacular to watch. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, Hagane, Jun and Kankuro won their matches. Choji lost his match and Ino and Sakura's fight ended in a double knockout. Musaka just shook his head, realizing that Sakura had been trying so hard to impress her dear Sasuke that she left herself vulnerable to an easy-to-block strike, resulting in her being knocked down along with Ino.

However, Ino woke up as she was being carried out. As she did, she saw Naruto had come over to her.

"You did good, Ino-chan." he said.

"But... I kinda lost." she said weakly.

"Technically. At least you didn't let your guard down."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she said before they carried her off.

Next up was Rock Lee, and he was facing Gaara. The Jinchuirki unleashed nearly all of his awesome powers to strike down the taijutsu expert. However, once Lee got the go-ahead to drop his weights, even Gaara's sand shields couldn't protect him against Lee's blinding speed. He struck down Gaara with a fury of lightning-fast punches and kicks, throwing him across the arena and into the wall.

"Winner" Rock Lee." the proctor coughed.

The next fight was Hinata against Neji.

Naruto looked at his girl, who was more than a little freaked out.

"Don't worry." he whispered to her, clutching her hand tightly. "You trained with mom. You can beat him." He said to her.

Hinata smiled as Naruto gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Walking down the arena floor she stared at her cousin, sensing something different about him. Pushing the thought from her mind, she focused her attention to the fight. Neji smiled internally as he felt something different about his younger cousin. To him, she felt stronger.

"I didn't think I'd be facing you, Hinata-chan." Neji said.

"I didn't know I'd be facing you either, Neji-kun." Hinata said.

"A lot has changed. For all of us." he said, as he brushed his hand over his forehead.

Hinata looked at Neji a little confused, until she realized what he might have meant.

The pair nodded at each other and quickly leapt forward. The Gentle Fist technique they both used proved to be somewhat useless, especially when Neji realized he had been right about Hinata's growing in strength. But still intent on winning, Neji pulled out the Kaiten maneuver, only to have Hinata smirk at him.

"REVERSE-KAITEN!" She shouted as she spun around, chakra being pulled into her as Neji's Kaiten had stopped spinning. He looked at her in shock. "I've learned a lot since I left." she said as she suddenly rushed forward to use her technique. "2 PALMS! 4 PALMS! 8 PALMS! 16 PALMS! 32 PALMS! 64 PALMS!" she shouted as she blazed towards Neji. "I'M NOT FINISHED! 128 PALMS!" she cried out as the impacts struck Neji hard with precise moves.

Neji staggered, barely able to hold himself up as he forced his body to preform one last action.

"You... beat... me... I... am...proud... of... you..." he said weakly before he passed out onto the floor.

"Winner cough Hinata Hyuga!" the proctor said.

Naruto cheered loudly as he leaped down onto the arena floor and engulfed Hinata in a tight hug.

"I Knew You Could Do It, Hina-Chan!" he shouted as the girl hugged him back.

"Excuse me cough Namikaze, you are the last fighter." the proctor said.

"Oh cool! Who am I going against?"

Just then Kabuto entered the arena.

"You? I thought you quit!"

"I just went to the bathroom." he joked. "It'll be a pleasure to destroy you Uzumaki!" he said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Moron. Didn't you hear the proctor? There's no Uzumaki here. My name is Namikaze!"

Kabuto grimaced as he rushed the boy, Hinata leaping off the arena floor as Naruto changed into his steel form. Kabuto slammed into his body and bounced off, his head in pain already and the fight hadn't even started. Naruto ripped off his pants, which were followed by his T-shirt and boots.

"Now let's go!!" Naruto stated.

The blond boy leapt at Kabuto, tackling him to the ground, then pulling him up and throwing him over his shoulder against the far wall. Kabuto didn't have time to retaliate, as Naruto leapt at him and thrust his leg forward, slamming into Kabuto's leg and snapping it. The snake-lapdog tried out in indescribable pain.

"Kabuto, if you don't mind, could you keep the noise down?" Naruto asked. "I mean, come on, no one wants to hear you crying like a girl."

He pulled Kabuto up and tossed him into the center of the room. Once he landed, on his chest, the blond boy leaped into the air and came down hard, landing on Kabuto's back, breaking his ribs and causing the man to cry out once again.

Naruto sighed. "Kabuto, once again, keep the noise down or I might have to ask Hokage-sama to disqualify you for disturbing these people."

"Not like he could help it." Kiba mumbled.

Naruto pulled Kabuto up by his collar and decided to finish the fight. "Wind and Steel Style: BRING THE PAIN!" he shouted as he punched Kabuto with a full-strength punch, hurling him like a rag doll across the arena and creating a human-shaped hole in the wall.

"Winner: Naruto Namikaze!" the proctor said with a cough.

Naruto went back to his cheering teammates as the Hokage called everyone into the center of the arena. There he had everyone pull out a number from a hat that looked like his own. Once everyone had a number, he had them read it. The result of this was that the persons with the same number would face each other in the final rounds of the Chunnin Exams.

The contestants were:

Naruto vs. Sasuke

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Hinata vs. Hagane

Rock Lee vs. Musaka

Shino vs. Kankuro

And Jun vs. winner of the Shino/Kankuro match.

"The final phase of the Chunnin Exam will take place within one months time. In that span, you will all be able to rest and improve your skills to face your opponents. I wish you all the best of luck." Sarutobi said to the group.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**  
**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Team Whirlpool were relaxing in the hot springs. Naruto had his eyes closed as he, Rimaru and Hagane were soaking their aching muscles.

"Ah, this is heaven." Naruto said the other two just chuckled as their cousin was resting for the first time in a long time. His bed rest from getting attacked by Orochimaru didn't count, only because he hadn't gotten 'fully' recovered.

"Hey bro?" Hagane said as Rimaru looked over to him. "Want to make a little bet?"

"What are we betting?" Rimaru asked.

"Me, Naruto, and Hinata, make Chunnin." Said the Steel Body user.  
Rimaru didn't need to really think about that. "Alright, I'm in." he said, but held up a finger to add, "but..." He points to Naruto, "he wins the tournament."

Naruto looked over to them as soon as the 'he' caught his ears.

"Sure, I have faith in him." he said.

Just then Naruto put his two cents in.

"I want in!" he said.

They looked at their cousin as he replied.

"I know I can't bet on myself and I won't throw any fight. But, I think Hagane would win this one."

"The tournament? Why do you say that?" Hagane asked.

"Because you have more talent than I do using the Steel Body. Plus I saw the way you fight, you're an animal." Naruto said.

They laughed, what they didn't know was the girls were listening to them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, my brothers want to make a little bet huh?" Said Raiko, she took a piece of special paper and looked over her to her team mates. "You girls want in?"

"Sure, but ask them what the bet is first." Tora said as she cuddling up to Hinata.

The tiger-girl was sitting in the former Hyuga heir's lap, said girl blushing heavily as Tora nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, you're so cute!" she purred.

Raiko shook her head as she tossed the chakra written note over to the men's side of the bath and hit Hagane in the head.

"OW!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Hagane!" Raiko shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rimaru opened the note, "'We heard you are making a bet on the outcome of the exams. We Want In.'" He read, "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" he shouted.

"THE BET!" Raiko shouted.

"RIMARU'S BETTING ON ME WINNING THE TOURNAMENT! I'M BETTING HAGANE AND HAGANE'S BETTING…" Naruto shouted.

"HINATA, SIS!" Hagane shouted, then turned to his cousin. "Sorry bro, but somebody had to bet her."

They laughed what they didn't know was Hinata was blushing over the fact her opponent is betting against himself and a little mad that her boyfriend would bet against her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After they were done in the hot springs the two groups walked out in fresh clothes. Rimaru and Raiko were cleaning their glasses, Tora was trying to tie her own hair into long braids, and Hagane was making sure no one had stolen anything from his knapsack. While they did that, Hinata walked up to Naruto and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Why would you bet against me?" she asked.

"I forgot that you were going against Hagane." He said to her. "Honestly, I'm sorry."

"Hmm. I'll forgive you... on one condition." she said with a smile.

"What condition?" Naruto asked as Hinata whispered something in his ear. He smiled as nodded to her. "That's fair."

"So what are we betting?" Hagane asked the group as he stood up from his knapsack.

"How about, winner gets lunch from the losers... for six months!" Rimaru said.

The group all looked at each other as they mulled that over.

"If Hinata wins the tournament, Naruto has to make her, Tora and myself lunch for six months!" Raiko said.

"If Hagane wins the tournament, Raiko, Rimaru and I have to make him lunch for six months." Tora said.

"And if Naruto wins the tournament, Hagane and I will make him lunch for six months. Since we are on the same team." Hinata said.  
The bet set, the group all agreed on it as they heard someone behind them.

"Bet all you want, you're just going to lose." the ninja boy said.

It was Sasuke, alone for a change.

"Why because Kakashi's..." Naruto started, trying very hard not to laugh out loud. "Going to train you?" he said, then broke into laughter.

Sasuke started to get mad.

"And where's the pink-haired banshee who's always hanging onto you?" Tora asked.

"Gave her the slip." Sasuke snapped.

"Man, you _must_ be a gay eunuch." Hagane said.

"Really. I mean she'd give it up to you if you asked." Raiko said.

"Maybe getting laid would take the asshole off you." Naruto said.

"Do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked.

Hagane couldn't resist that one. "THE JUGGERNAUGHT'S BITCH!" he shouted.

With that the entire group started cracking up laughing. Naruto was on his ass, rolling around on the street. Sasuke, easily upset, pulled his kunai and hurled it at the rolling blond. But at the last second, Naruto caught the kunai with his hand and tossed it back to Sasuke. The blade landed at his feet, right next to his big toe, and Naruto was still laughing.

Sasuke growled as he spun around on his heels and stormed off, leaving his kunai in the dirt.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was just afternoon as Hagane met up with Aya Natsume at their hotel. The woman was sitting in the lobby talking to Arashi, just like Hagane had told her to find, but they had been joined by a gorgeous lavender haired woman dressed in a Chunnin vest, black cargo pants, and open toed boots. Her head band was tied on her right arm, and she had a long katana sword in it's sheath clutched in her left hand.

He went over to them and introduced himself. "Uncle." he said, nodding to the older man. "Aya." he said, nodding to her. "Hello. My name is Hagane, what's your name?" he asked the second girl.

"My older sister, Maya." Aya said, then turned to the lavender-haired woman. "This is the ninja who offered us a safe haven over the purge."

"A safe haven?" Maya asked. "Where?"

"New Whirlpool." Arashi said.

Maya looked at Hagane. "You can ensure our safety? And passage to New Whirlpool?"

"Of course, my aunt..."

"My sister." Arashi added.

"...is the Uzukage." He said, "She's coming to Konoha within the month for the final exams."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hinata leaned back against Naruto's chest as the blond boy wrapped his arms around the girl, his left hand coming up to stick another octopus-shaped hotdog into her mouth.

"Mmm!" she moaned as she accepted the piece of food.

"This was a wonderful idea, Hina-chan. A quiet little picnic for the two of us." Naruto said as his hand went down to grab a small sushi piece and brought it up.

"I just thought... we hardly had any time to be alone, with all the training we went through with Hagane and the others. Even your mother left us little time to be alone." Hinata said as she accepted the sushi from him.

"I understand Tora's been getting friendly with you." Naruto said in a slightly teasing tone.

Hinata blushed, nearly choking on her sushi. "That... was mean... Naru-kun!" Hinata said with a slight cough.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist." he said, kissing her cheek gently.

"That's so sweet I'm getting cavities." a new voice said, causing the pair to nearly jump.

They turned to see three figures. One was a blond-haired woman with spiky hair in fishnets and a large fan on her back. Two was a slightly rotund man in a black outfit with makeup on his face and some strange object on his back. And three was a younger boy with red hair, circles around his eyes, brown and red clothes, and a large gourd on his back.

Naruto knew who they were.

"Sand Ninjas." he said. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" he asked, slowly going for his gun.

"I wish to speak with you in private, Naruto Namikaze." the boy in red said.

"Really." the blond boy said, both him and Hinata standing up.

"Gaara?" the blond woman asked.

"Temari. Kankuro. Leave us. I'll be along shortly." the boy said.

"Understood." the painted man said.

The two sand ninjas leapt away into the trees, leaving Gaara alone.

"Woman. Leave us." Gaara said to Hinata, who was standing behind Naruto.

"Don't go ordering Hinata around, beast host." Naruto said to the red sand nin.

Hinata and Gaara looked at each other and then to Naruto.

"You know then." Gaara said in an even tone.

"Yes. I felt it back when we were taking the written test. I wasn't sure... until now." Naruto said. "You still have your tailed beast."

"And you do not." Gaara stated. "But this is not why I have come."

"Then why?"

"I seek your help." he said.

"My help? What do you need my help for?" Naruto asked, Hinata standing right behind him.

"The snake plans to destroy Konoha."

"Orochimaru." Naruto said with disgust.

"Sound and Sand are working with him. And I suspect even some Konoha ninja as well." Gaara said.

"Danzo probably." Naruto shrugged.

"Why are you telling us this?" Hinata asked. "Are you trying to recruit us?"

"No." Gaara said.

"Then why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't trust the snake." he stated.

"Goes without saying." Naruto replied. "But still... why are you telling us this?"

"The kazekage believes Konoha's destruction will be more... profitable for our village."

"You don't agree?"

"I do. But I do not like being a pawn if I can avoid it. I prefer to choose my own path."

"You... want out." Naruto deduced.

"Yes."

Naruto bowed his head and closed his eyes, as if in thought. After a few seconds, he raised it up and looked at the red-haired boy.

"Depending on what you do next... I'll make my decision. But one thing: do you know when this attack will happen?"

"No. Though I suspect it will be at the end of the Exam." he said before he leaped away.

Hinata clutched Naruto's hand as he just watched where the sand nin had been.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Naruto and Hinata were on their picnic, Rimaru, Raiko, Hagane and Tora were walking into the hokage's office.

"You wanted to see us, hokage-sama?" Rimaru asked.

Sarutobi sighed. "I had hoped Naruto would be with you."

"He's... busy at the moment. You can tell us and we'll tell him." Hagane said.

Sarutobi accepted that as he spoke. "There are a few things you need to know, and they are all in the manor." He said as he gave the group a key to the old Namikaze manor.

"Thank you, sir. Let's go people." Hagane said to the others.  
With that, the group set off to find Naruto and Hinata.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the manor's library, the pale-eyed girl just stared at the books. "What are we searching for Naru-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I guess we'll know it when we see it." He said. "Jii-san wouldn't hand us the keys to the manor without reason."

"I got it!" Rimaru said, finding a scroll with the Uzumaki/Namikaze seal on it. "Naruto, head's up!" He said and tossed him the scroll.

Naruto caught it and opened it up. "Oh my god." he said, which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"This is one of the most powerful summoned scrolls in all of the Elemental Countries." Naruto said as he continued to read it. "Guess who the recent signer was?"

"Uncle Minato?" Raiko asked as Naruto nodded. "He's the recent signer?"

"Yep." he said.

"Well, what is it?" Tora asked. Naruto tossed it to her and she read it. "Amazon Kunoichi Contract?"

"Yeah." Naruto said as he bit his thumb. "I think everyone should sign this, you too Hinata." Naruto said as his blood hit the paper.

Each of them signed the contract in turn as Tora just stared at the scroll.

"I wonder what we can call?" Tora asked.

"It says that we can summon any and all powerful Amazon Kunoichi." Naruto said. "An army of warriors, apparently." he smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was late at night when Naruto arrived at the furos. He had received a note at dinner that if he wanted to know more about his father to come alone to the furos. Well, he had arrived, and he was indeed alone.

_'Okay I'm here, now where is this guy?'_ He thought as he looked around.

Just then a man with white hair and dark eyes with red streaks coming down his cheeks appeared. He was dressed in a red, green and black robe, a mesh shirt, green pants, sandals and a spiked headband with the kanji for 'oil' on it.

Naruto felt someone approaching him from behind and put himself into an attack position.

_'Alright jerk let's see how you like a Rasengan sandwich with extra knuckle!'_ Naruto thought with a growl.

Jiraiya saw Naruto near the furos and quickly but silently approached him. Quick as lightning, the blond boy turned around and hurled a Rasengan at the older man, who was barely able to block it with his own hastily made Rasengan, the blast knocking the man onto his butt.

"Old man, you don't know how lucky you are." Naruto said as he helped the sannin up. "You can create Rasengan's. Do I know you?"

"You should, boy. I am the Great Toad Sannin: Jiraiya!" He said elaborately but in a hushed voice.

Recognition showed up in Naruto's eyes. "Oh! You're my father's sensei, the pervert." Naruto said.

Jiraiya face faulted into the pavement. "What are you talking..." he said, his own realization coming up. "You're Minato's kid! Well it's nice to finally meet you." he said. "I missed the Chunnin Exams but I heard you made it to the finals. Congrats."

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"So... what are you really doing here, if you have a new home and a family and all?"

"I'm here to offer safe haven to persecuted blood lined ninjas."

"Really? Sounds like a charity, or a relief fund."

"It is. Mom approved the plan, but we're carrying it out." he said.

"So... is there anything you want me to teach you?" the sannin asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks Jiraiya-sama. I already have what I need. I know the Rasengan, I already have two parts of my dad's 'Thunder God Jutsu' down, all I have to do is either find one of his 'tri-kunai' or smith it myself." Naruto said. "But I am going to need your help, to protect the others."

"Why?"

"Orochimaru is leading Sound and Sand in an attack against Konoha." he stated.

"What? Are they crazy? They can't..."

"They can, and they will. My best guess is during the final phase of the Exam."

"Konoha won't allow that!"

"Unless some of them were part of it."

Jiraiya paled at that accusation. "Who is it? Danzo?"

"Wouldn't doubt it, but I don't know for sure."

"Well that's just great! What about Sarutobi? Or your mom? Couldn't she get an army here to help us out?"

"She could... but she doesn't care for this village anymore than I do."

"I've got no love for this village either, kid. After what they did to you and your old man, after what they tried to do to others who never deserved it... but I think we'd better see Sarutobi in the morning to make a plan. Alright?"

"Fair enough." Naruto said as the pair walked out into the night. 

To be continued 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**  
**It was early morning when both Naruto and Jiraiya appeared in Sarutobi's office.

"Jiraiya! Naruto!" Sarutobi gasped as the pair appeared in front of his desk.

"I know we should have called first, sensei, but this is rather important." Jiraiya said.

"Oh? What exactly?" the hokage asked.

Naruto and Jiraiya quickly explained what Naruto had told Gaara had told him yesterday.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" he asked.

The boy nodded.

"Do you know how many are out there?"

"They've had time to plan and prepare. And considering they have an additional month before the final phase of the Exam..." Naruto said.

"And add to the fact you've already got everybody guarding your elite guests, your army is cut in half and I sure as hell don't think Danzo's gonna help you." Jiraiya said.

"It's possible he's in on it with Orochimaru. That's a best guess. I've got no proof for it." Naruto said.

"Of course not. Danzo's not so big a fool as to announce it or anything." Sarutobi sighed. "Enemies outside, enemies inside, no allies to speak of. Wonderful!"

While the older man brooded, Naruto came up with an idea.

"Jii-san! I think I have an idea on how to get some proof." Naruto said and did the seals for the Kage Bunshin.

However, something happened and where there should have been a Naruto-clone stood a young man with silvery-white hair, blue eyes and a demon left arm. He was dressed in a long, black, short-sleeved trench coat, black leather pants, a red vest covering a white shirt and black boots. He had a strange looking sword strapped to his back and a holster under his right arm.

"What the hell?" Naruto gasped. "That's supposed to be a clone."

The 'clone' didn't say anything, just stared at Naruto, and Naruto understood him.

"His name's Nero. He can help us." Naruto said.

"He can? How?" Jiraiya asked. _'And how did he get the Rinnegan?' _he wondered.

"He's going to find some proof for us." Naruto said, then he looked at Nero. "Be careful."

Nero nodded and took off in a puff of black smoke.

"Naruto, do you know what you just did?" Jiraiya asked. "How did you get his body?"

"I don't know. At first I thought that the Rinnegan didn't work. I was practicing with it and went to this old abandoned cemetery..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Flashback, New Whirlpool

After training with Hagane and Hinata, Naruto went into a library and read about dojutsus.

_'Hmm, I wonder if we have one.'_

He'd read about all the different dojutsus out there, but when he got to the 'Rinnegan' he felt that maybe that was the one he had. He sent some chakra to his eyes and he felt something in them. He read the scroll and saw how they were to look. He took off his head band to see his reflection, and sure enough they matched the picture on the scroll.

_'Now, it says that they could send a small portion of their soul into the body of a dead person, and they can then summon them up like a Kage Bunshin. I've got to try this out.'_ he thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Going alone at night he found an abandoned cemetery and selected what he felt was a good grave. He wasn't sure if the grave was 'good' or not, but he just thought it would work. Having chosen the grave, he activated his Rinnegan and sent a small amount of his soul in to the body. However, after nearly ten minutes of nothing, the blond boy became dejected, giving up and heading back to the village, not telling anyone about the Rinnegan. After all, why would he tell anyone, even his mother, about a technique that failed?

End flashback  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I guess he just needed more time to get powerful enough to fully manifest himself." Naruto said.

"Alright." Sarutobi said, slightly surprised at what had just happened. "Now, does Kushina know about this or is her ANBU coming just to protect her?" he asked.

"Red Swirl (Whirlpool's answer to ROOT –Ed), will be coming with mom as her guard, but there will be platoons of Whirlpool shinobi out stationed around Konoha when they arrive." He said, which appeased the Third Hokage.

With that settled, Naruto left and went back to his hotel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On his way back someone came up to him, he was dressed in a long black robe, had white hair, silver eyes and a white mustache.

"Excuse me?" he said.

Naruto looked at him. "Yes, what can I do for you?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering would you be interested in going to a costume party?" the man asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Costume party?" He asked.

"Yes, Namikaze-san." The man said.

Naruto looked at the man "You know me?" He asked, inwardly smacking himself. _'Idiot! Word has to have been out by now about me!'_ "Okay, let's say that I want to go, how would I get an outfit?"

"Follow me." he said, leading the boy to a shop that wasn't there before.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Welcome to my costume shop." he said as Naruto just stared at the two huge floors of costumes everywhere. "It's called 'Spells 'R' Us', but we also have costumes."

Naruto looked around and stopped when he came to a black bodysuit with silver trim, a full face mask with a visor, and a bunch of real looking weapons with it.

"That is our 'Snake-Eyes' costume." the man said.

"When is this party?" Naruto asked.

"Just before the Chunnin Exams finals." he replied.

"Okay, then I'd like to get some costumes for my team and family." Naruto said.

After an hour of searching and selecting, Naruto paid for the costumes and took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, on his way back to the hotel, Naruto ran into some ANBU.

_'Oh here we go.'_ Naruto thought. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked. "I thought I said if Danzo wanted me, to come and get me himself."

"Danzo did not send us to get you, demon!" the leader said.

"Then who sent you, asshole?" He said.

Just then he heard the 'shing' of a katana released as it was under the ANBU's chin at his neck.

"I did Namikaze-sama." said the matriarch of the Takeuchi clan. "Now apologize to Namikaze-sama before you become a head shorter!" the woman said.

"I'd rather die then apologize to that demon!"

Just then the ANBU heard the click of a hand gun cocking and felt the muzzle pressed against his head. Naruto thumbed the hammer back, his finger on the trigger.

"Okay, then I apologize to you, Takeuchi-sama, for getting blood on you." Naruto said and was about to pull the trigger.

Two members of his team were about to attack Naruto, when they found a pair of kodachi's at their throats, which stopped them in their tracks.

"WHAT?" the leader gasped, as the kodachi wielding ninja pulled off their masks revealing themselves to be Takeuchi members.

Taicho just smirked and gave out an order.

"These men bore me, kill them." She said softly.

It was then that the ANBU captain spoke up. "Alright, I'm sorry Namikaze-sama!" He said.

Naruto looked at him with an annoyed gaze and shook his head.

"Sure, you apologize when your own life is on the line. You should've thought about that all those times you attacked me. All those time you got drunk and tried to kill me." Naruto said.

"All those times you tried to rape me!" one of the Takeuchi kunoichi said.

"And the time you threw acid in my face destroying the skin around my eye." Taicho said. "Kill them."

Two deep slashes and one point-blank gunshot dropped all three ANBU to the ground.

"Shed no tears for those who deserve it not." She said as she replaced her sword. She turned back towards Naruto and smiled. "Namikaze-sama, would you care to join me for tea?"

"I would be honored Takeuchi-sama." Naruto said, still carrying his purchased costumes. 

To be continued 


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13  
**  
Naruto sipped his tea with a sigh, enjoying the subtle warmth that flowed down his throat. Across the table, Lady Taicho just smiled at her blond guest.

"So... my father really wanted you to adopt me?" Naruto asked.

"Minato and I were good friends. When we were younger we made a pact that should the other perish in battle, we would adopt their children." she said.

"Then... why didn't you?" he asked.

At first she didn't say anything. The sad expression in her eye and the sneer on her lips told him everything.

"It was the Council. Wasn't it?" Naruto said. "They stopped jii-san from doing a lot of things for me. It probably wouldn't have take much to stop a clan head."

Taicho sighed as she picked up her tea cup and took a sip. "I feel I owe you an apology for not being able to do more for you."

"You don't owe me any apology, Taicho-sama." he said. "It's not your fault."

"Either way, that will change soon."

"Soon? Why?"

A smile turned her lips up, changing her expression from one of anger to one of beauty.

"I have been offered a position in another village. I will be accepting it after the Chunnin Exams." she explained.

Naruto smiled. "That's good! You'll be able to get away from this village."

"Yes. It will be a new start. For all of us." she said as a new person walked into the room.

"Hello, mother." Musaka Takeuchi said as he entered the room.

"Ah! Musaka! Welcome back." Taicho greeted her son.

"Forgive me, mother. I didn't know you had company."

"It's alright. I assume you know Naruto Namikaze?"

Naruto bowed his head to the young samurai. Musaka bowed his head in response to the young ninja.

"We know of each other." Musaka said.

"Yeah. We even have a few things in common." Naruto said.

"Oh? Like what?" Taicho asked.

"We don't like Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto said.

"We don't like the Konoha Council..." Musaka said.

"We don't trust the Leaf Village..." Naruto said.

"And we've been persecuted by the ninjas of this village." Musaka said.

"That, and we've also kicked Sasuke's butt more than once." Naruto laughed.

The pair of Takeuchi's joined him in that as Musaka joined the pair for some tea.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After having tea with Taicho and her son, Naruto walked back to the hotel, costumes in hand. Arashi and the others saw him in the lobby and came up to him.

"Naruto. Need a hand?" Arashi asked.

"I've got it, thanks uncle. Is everyone here?" He asked.

Arashi nodded, staring curiously at the packages.

"Good." he then started handing out costumes to the others. The first one was Hinata. "I'm sure you heard about the costume party that's going on the night before the finals right?" The group nodded. "Well I got you guys some outfits. These are for you Hina-chan." He said as he handed them to her. She took them and nodded. "I'd like to see you in it."

"Alright Naru-kun." she said, but waited until he passed out the other costumes.

"Here is yours Hagane." Naruto said as he handed the bag to him.

"Thanks." he said, accepting the bag.

"Now for the rest of the team. This one's Rimaru's." he said handing the bag to him.

"You got a costume for me?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, then he handed a bag to Tora. "This one is for you Tora-chan."

"Thank you Naru-kun." she said as she hugged him before taking the bag.

"Raiko, this one's for you." Naruto said, handing her a bag.

She took it from him. "Thank you dear cousin." she said with a smile.

"This one is yours Uncle Arashi." Naruto said, holding out his costume bag.

Arashi took it. "Thanks kid."

The last bag was for Rin. "This one is your's, Rin-chan."

"Thank you Naru-kun," she sang.

With their costumes in hand, the group returned to their rooms to try them on.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in their room, Hinata was curious about what costume Naruto had gotten her. But right as she was about to find out, Tora snuck up and put a blind fold over her eyes.

"Tora!" Hinata gasped.

"No cheating using your Byakugan." She said.

"Cheating?"

"It'll be more fun to have you put the costume on then see what you look like." Tora smiled.

"Oh, alright." Hinata said.

With that Tora opened the first bag and saw a white leather, shoulder-less, mid-rift and cape all in one, opera length gloves, white tights, stockings, pumps and a choker. A long blonde wig completed the outfit. (1)

_ 'You are so kinky, Naru-kun._' Tora giggled to herself then she unzipped the other bag and saw a long, sleeveless white robe with a diamond on the back and the kanji for '2' in the middle and markings at the bottom, with a neck clamp attached to long twin pigtails with rods in them. "Okay Hina-chan, I'm going to help you undress."

"WHAT?" Hinata gasped.

"You have to be down to your skivvies, for this outfit to look good on you." Tora said.

The dark-haired girl practically glowed in embarrassment as Tora undressed her until she was down to her panties. Tora was grinning as she helped Hinata into her outfit. While this was going on, Hinata's mind was in a whirlwind as to what exactly she would look like. Once Tora was finished, she stared at the girl. She was gorgeous.

"Okay, you're all set." Tora said as she put Hinata in front of the mirror, reaching for the blindfold. "Don't open your eyes until I say so." She said as she put the wig on her and then the extensions. "Okay, get ready for a huge surprise." Said Tora, "Open them."

Hinata did and stared into a mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata freaked, "NARUTO-KUN!"

"Don't panic, Hina-chan." Tora said. "Obviously he thinks you are extremely hot so he wants to show you off."

Hinata blushed.

Just then they heard, "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That sounded like Hagane-kun." Hinata said and went over to the boys room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When they arrived at the boys room, they saw Hagane dressed in a sleeveless, black body suit with a yellow harness strapped to his torso, gloves and boots. (2) He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. Hinata and Tora came in to the room, he looked over to Hinata and his jaw dropped.

"The White Queen as a Bleach captain?" He asked.

Hinata blushed and played with her fingers, looking down.

Tora just grinned, "Oh she's not just any Bleach captain." She turned her around and showed him the extensions and the symbol for the 2nd Division. "She's Soifon-chan!"

Hagane just looked at the girls non-pulsed. "Emma Frost as Soifon?" He asked.

They nodded and he just sighed.

"Well, she's got body for it." he muttered, then looked at himself and sighed. "I'm supposed to be either Ultimate Colossus or Movie Colossus." he explained.

"Well, Naruto always said you know more than he does about the Steel Body." Tora giggled.

"Where's Rai-chan?" Said Hinata, then they heard her from behind them.

The young woman was dressed in a black robe with a white under robe, an armband tied to her left arm, tabi socks, sandals and her glasses, she was also holding a book, with her hair pinned up. (3)

"Who are you supposed to be?" Hagane asked.

"A Bleach Lieutenant named: Nanao Ise." Raiko answered. "She's also the Vice-president of the Shinigami Women's Association."

They all looked at Tora.

"It's your turn, Tora-chan." Hagane said.

The girls smiled as Hinata pulled Tora back into her room. Right as they left, Rimaru walked out of his room. He was dressed a black shirt, a long dark trench coat, slacks, boots and shades. (4)

Hagane just looked at his brother and laughed, "OH MAN THAT IS SO COOL!" He said,

Rimaru just sighed. "Here we go." he mumbled.

"Come on, come on! Say the line, say the line!" Hagane said.

Sigh. "Alright." Rimaru said. "_I know Kung-Fu._"

Hagane and Raiko giggled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Alright. It's your turn to try on your costume without you seeing it." Hinata said, a blindfold twirling in her hand.

Tora just sighed.

"Alright, you win." She said as Hinata placed it over her eyes.  
Hinata unzipped the bag and saw an orange jacket with white shoulder pads, an orange bodysuit with black stripes, a black bikini and a tail, orange and black face paint, yellow cat-like contacts and black tights. (5)

"Okay, you need to take off all of your clothes. Even your underwear." Hinata said in a sultry tone, sending shivers down Tora's spine.

_ 'What is wrong with her?'_ Tora thought as Hinata helped her out of her clothes. She then took out the bodysuit and looked at the tiger girl. She first put on the bodysuit, the whole experience giving Tora goosebumps.

"Oh my." Hinata gasped. _'Well she has the body for it.'_ She thought. Then she started to help Tora with the bikini and tail. "Okay I'm going to take off the blindfold and put this face paint on you."

Tora nodded as Hinata removed the blindfold and turned the girl from the mirror. It took several minutes to apply the sweat and waterproof makeup to the girl.

"Okay I'm done." Hinata said. "Just two more things then I can let you see." She put a large blanket over Tora, so she wouldn't see how she was dressed. Hinata had also put a cover over the mirror so she couldn't cheat. "Can you put on contacts?"

"Sure thing!" she said as she carefully put the contacts over her eyes.

"Okay, close them again."

She did as Hinata slipped the jacket on her. Then Hinata snatched the cover off the mirror.

"Ready?" Hinata asked as she put her robe over the tiger girls shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see! What is my outfit?" she asked as Hinata giggled.

"Tell you what." she said as she stood her up and in front of a huge mirror. "Let me say this, your outfit is like mine and it suits your personality."

"What do you mean 'suits my personality'?" She said.

Hinata chuckled. "Why don't you open your eyes and see?"

Tora opened her eyes, and screamed. "OH MY GOD!" She said she took a real good look at herself. "I'm Tigra as Yoruichi?"

Hinata giggled. "Yep, you do have the body for it, after all." She said. "Come on, let's show the others."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the pair went back to the boys room, Hagane just chuckled.

"This is the first time she's worn more clothes than she's used to." Hagane said.

The group laughed as Tora pounced on him. Right then Arashi walked in dressed in his outfit.

"What's so funny guys?" Arashi said. The others froze when they saw him. "What? I look like Minato don't I?"

They all nodded.

Just then Rin walked in, causing everyone to gasp once they saw her. In their collective opinion, she was a freakin' goddess. She was dressed in a jade green and black body suit with a golden phoenix in the shape of an upside-down triangle on her chest, a golden sash held by a small golden phoenix, golden gloves and knee high boots. She also had on a long red wig and beautiful green contacts in her eyes. (6)

"Phoenix?" Rimaru gasped.

Rin nodded. "What do you think guys?" she asked.

"You look good Rin-chan." Tora said.

Just then they heard someone walking in the room. He was dressed in black motorcycle boots, black leather slacks, mesh shirt, red leather trench coat, black gloves and his hair was bleached and dyed a silvery-white, he had a huge sword on his back and a couple of guns in holsters on his chest. They looked at him in shock.

"N-Na-ru-to?" Hinata gasped.

He smirked that arrogant smirk and showed off his costume as he saw the others. First he went over to Rin.

"Wow!" He said as he dropped to knees, bowing and scrapping to her. "I'm not worthy!"

Rin giggled, then pulled the boy up and hugged him.

Naruto looked over at Arashi. "Whoa. You look just like father. How do you feel?"

"I feel honored, Naruto." Arashi said.

Naruto then looked at Raiko. "You look great." he said to her. "Like a hot librarian." he said as she blushed.

"Thank you Naru-kun." she said.

Naruto turned to Rimaru. "Mr. Anderson, so nice to see you again." He said, causing Rimaru to sigh and the others to laugh. "You look good as Neo." he said.

"I think I understand why you chose these outfits." Rimaru said to him. "You tried to match up our personalities."

Naruto nodded as he turned to Tora.

"I think I did a good job matching up the characters perfectly." Naruto said. "Tigra is like you Tora-chan, but when you get serious, you're like Yoruichi."

She smiled as she pounced on to him, "YIPE!" he cried out as she tackled him to the ground while everyone laughed.

"Thanks, Naru-kun." Tora said, helping him up after she nuzzled him a bit.

"Okay, Hagane as I said before, you're more used to being in a steel body form than I am. That's why I chose Ultimate Colossus for you. You also remind me of a bad ass."

"Oh and you're not?" Hagane asked.

"As bad ass as a guy who can bench press a submarine?"

"YOU'RE DANTE!" Hagane snapped. "They don't come anymore 'BAD ASS' than a guy who can nuke an entire mountain in one blast!"

"Well, I thank you." Then he looked at Hinata. "Well? What do you think, Hina-chan?"

"Um, I like what you are saying about me Naru-kun." She said, "I'm honored you think me as this powerful."

"Hina-chan you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Think about it. Both White Queen and Soifon are nobles, but they worked hard for what they got. So did you. That's why I got you this outfit. And I hope I'm not sounding like a pervert, but you do look really hot in this outfit."

Hinata blushed as she shook her head. "You're not. I'm flattered." she said.

"Oh good. I was a little worried about that." he said, then turned to the others. "Hey, I was thinking. Why don't we keep the outfits on and get used to them?" He said.

The others looked at each other, shrugged and agreed, thinking how much fun this was going to be.

"Hey 'Emma', I didn't have breakfast. Would you like to join me for some lunch?" He said with his arm held out to Hinata.

She giggled and grabbed it. "Why it would be my pleasure 'Dante'." She said.

The pair walked out of their room, heading to the restaurant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the pair walked into the restaurant, Ino was already there. She'd seen them, watching them the whole time as they ate, but didn't know who they were.

_ 'Oh my god! Who are they?'_ Ino thought as they saw her and walked over to her after finishing their meal. Naruto was waving at her, but she still didn't recognize them. _'Do I know him?'  
_  
"Good Morning Ino-chan!" Hinata said as they continued on their way.

Ino was going crazy as to who the two were. "Argh! I just know this is going to drive me crazy!" She screamed, just then Naruto came back to her.

"Hey Ino? Are you alright?" He asked she looked at him just staring into his eyes.

Not trusting her voice, she just nodded.

He smiled, "Oh good. Hey, would you like to go with us to the costume party that's going on the night before the finals?"

Ino nodded her head so quickly he was afraid that she would break her neck.

"Okay, I'll get you a costume. Do you have any preferences?" Naruto asked.

Ino shook her head the same way.

"Alright then, I'll get you a costume." he said.

"You better come with us Ino-chan, before you hurt yourself." Hinata said.

Paying her bill, the attractive young blond walked out with them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio walked in to the Spell 'R' Us costume shop, but didn't see anyone right out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Naruto shouted.

Just then the wizard came out, "Oh. Hello again Naruto." He said, causing Ino to balk when she heard the name. "What can I help you with?"

"I was looking for a costume for my friend here." he said, indicating Ino. "I was wondering if you had the 'Ms. Marvel' one."

The wizard smiled. "Of course I do, if you'd follow me, miss."

With some prompting from Hinata, Ino followed the wizard to where the costume was and then to one of the fitting rooms. About ten minutes later Ino walked out. She was dressed in a black one-piece swimsuit with a yellow lightning bolt going down the front of it, black opera length gloves, thigh high boots, a red sash around her waist and a black domino mask over her eyes. Her hair was down and looked quickly brushed out.

Dante and Emma looked over at her. "Wow!" they gasped.

"Do you like it?" Ino asked. "It's not too much, is it?"

"Hell no! It's perfect." Naruto said as he softly kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush while Hinata giggled.

"Wow, 'Carol' you've just been kissed by a devil." Hinata said as Ino looked at her.

"Hinata?" She said, "Is that you?"

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to figure it out." Hinata grinned.

"And you're Naruto?" she asked, finally coming out of her daze.

"That's right." Naruto said, paying for Ino's costume and another one he'd seen earlier. "Nice to be recognized." he said. "Alright then ladies. Shall we go?"

The pair smiled and took a hold of an arm as they walked out of the shop.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Having already had lunch, Naruto, Hinata and Ino went looking for Anko. They had found her at her favorite eating joint.

"Hey Anko-chan." Naruto said.

She looked over to him, looked him up and down and smiled. "Well, hello gorgeous." she grinned. "Is that you, Naruto?"

"Yep, what do you think?" he asked, letting her get a good look at his outfit.

"Wow, you look great." she replied.

"Thanks." he said, handing her a bag. "Here. This is for you." he said.

"Giving me gifts already?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Your costume." he replied.

"Costume?" she asked.

"Yeah. We want you to come to the costume party with us." She started to unzip it, only to have Naruto stop her. "I'd like to see you in it."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Alright." she said and went into the bathroom to get changed. A few minutes later she came out wearing a tight black bodysuit, boots, gloves, golden bracelets and belt, an auburn wig on her head.

Naruto wolf-whistled at her.

"Now that's impressive!" He said.

"I think Naruto-kun's got a thing for superheroes." Ino whispered to Hinata.

"Can you blame him? Black leather, swimsuits, spandex?" Hinata whispered back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eventually the day of the costume party arrived, and every kage, their guards and important people were coming to Konoha for the finals of the Chunnin exams.

Sarutobi himself had welcomed them all to Konoha. Especially the group from New Whirlpool. After meeting with the hokage, Kushina, Hinaru and Naruko went straight to their team's hotel to surprise them. But they were the ones who were about to get the surprise.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the trio walked into the hotel, there was a fight in progress.

Team Whirlpool and their allies were fighting Root ANBU!

Naruto was running backwards firing at an ANBU, hitting him in the head and heart, while dressed like a certain video game character.

Kushina saw one of the Root members try to stab Hagane, only to have him transform into his steel body almost automatically. Then he started to charge him saying, "STEEL SPECIAL TECH.: DAS VIDANYA!" Her eyes went wide as she watched her nephew cold cocked the ANBU with a fairly light punch, but sent him flying through the walls like they were paper. She smiled, truly impressed.

One ANBU was trying to kill Hinata. But as the kunai was about to strike her, she suddenly turned into 'living diamond', causing the kunai to just bounce off. Hinata rushed him and tagged him hard in the chest, putting her fist through him. Amazingly, he didn't die. Kushina just smiled as she stared at her apprentice. She had become far stronger than before, yet her killing restraint seemed to be her most outstanding characteristic.

Next was Rimaru, he was going inhumanly fast and just crushed his ANBU opponent against the wall of the hotel like a hockey player. Tora was basically kicking ass as if she was a dancer, agilely and gracefully leaping around the room to avoid being hit, then coming down hard to claw someone in the face. Raiko came in with a large book using it like a bat, slamming a couple ANBU like they were baseballs, then took out another ANBU with a what looked like a magic flash, as her hand seemed to be glowing. Arashi seemed to be everywhere at once, hitting ANBU from all sides. Finally, Rin was flying around like a flaming bird, dive-bombing to take out her ANBU group. She landed on her feet and turned to Naruto.

"I tell you these new abilities are awesome Scott!" she said to Naruto.

"What did you call me?" Naruto/Dante asked.

"Scott. You are my lover, right?" she asked with a smile.

_ 'Uh oh,'_ he thought. _'She sees me as Cyclops.'_ "Uh, yeah Jean. Sorry." he said, then heard Kushina.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked, once all of the ANBU were either dead or unconscious.

Naruto looked over and saw his mother.

"MOM!" He said, "NARU-CHAN! KO-CHAN!" she shouted as he ran over to them and gave them all a big hug.  
** To be continued**

**Author's Note:** Voting closes at either 14 or 15.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**  
Author's Note:** If I have the fight between Sarutobi and Orochimaru, the results will be in 15. If not, then the results will be in 16.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto was hugging his mother and sisters tightly while they just stared at him.

"Um hello, Naru-kun." Kushina said as she took a real good look at him. "Ah, my son has grown up and he looks yummy." She said, walking around him, slowly taking in everything about him. "I heard you made it to the finals. I am so proud of you." She said, hugging him again, right as an ANBU tried to attack her from behind.

Naruto pulled out one of his guns and blew the ANBU's brains out of his head.

Kushina turned around to see the dead ANBU, then back to Naruto as he apologized to the manager for the mess he and his team had created, then got his family's room keys.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Hinata was walking to see her father when she was suddenly grabbed onto by a woman. She was dressed in black bikini top armor, black briefs with armor, thigh high boots, her arms covered in opera-length gloves, black and white plating with police car markings on them longer than the gloves with claws at the end of the armor, and wheels behind the claws. She had a crave with wheels over her shoulders a headdress with long platinum blonde hair. Her red eyes gave her away.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata gasped.

"Hello, Hina-chan." the woman said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Proud. And a little disappointed." she said with a sigh.

"I don't understand." she said, confusion on her face.

"You made it to the finals. You defeated Neji. You're stronger and more confidant than I could have ever made you." she said. "I guess I'm feeling a little inadequate that I had no part to play in that."

"Sensei..."

"I mean it, Hinata. I'm proud of the person you've become, but I'm disappointed that I wasn't the one to make you stronger than when I first met you."

Hinata just stared at the older woman before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I may have been trained by someone else, but you were the one who started me out in this. I can't ever forget that." Hinata said as she hugged the woman.

Kurenai just smiled as she gently stroked Hinata's long blond hair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Naruto had handed his mother and sisters their costumes.

"I got you something for the costume party. Please, go put them on." he said.

They took their costumes and went to get dressed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In Kushina's bag was a black robe, with a white sash and a pink scarf, tabi socks, sandals and a chain around her neck that went down into her deep cleavage. The sash had enhanced and lifted her bust line, giving her some rather gravity-defying assets.

"Oh my god. I'm as busty as mom!" She said as she stared into the mirror.

Naruko walked in from the bathroom dressed in a pair of black slacks, boots, a white shirt, a black coat with gold trim held together with a black sash and a black choker.

"Wow mom, you look great!" Naruko said.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Captain." She said.

"Does that mean I outrank you?" she smirked to the busty shinigami.  
Hinaru walked in, the pair looking at her as the girl was dressed in a black robe, a white sash, socks and sandals with a sword at her hip.

"Well, you look nice." Kushina said.

"Thanks mom." Hinaru said.

"Well then girls, let's go show your brother how we look." the older woman said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio walked out of their rooms and headed down to where the others were. On their way, several other people couldn't help but stare at them. Men in the lobby, and a couple women, just stared at Kushina, running into walls and doors because they couldn't take their eyes away from her.

Arashi met them in the hall, wolf-whistling when he saw her. "Wow sis, you look great!" he said.

"Thank you, Arashi." she said as she took in his appearance. "And you look just like Minato."

"I know. Naruto picked out the costume. Speaking of whom, let's go show Naruto and the others."

Nodding, the quartet left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto was about to leave the hotel lobby when he froze, meeting Danzo himself.

"Do you know how many of my men you and your team have killed?" he asked with increasing anger at the boy.

Naruto just ran his fingers through his hair as if he was the character he was dressed as.

"Considering what they would have done to me and mine, I figured it was fair. Besides, if you'd shown up when we asked, we wouldn't have had to go through your messenger boys." Naruto said, "Also if you weren't such an ass karma wouldn't have bit you in it."

Danzo growled at the boy, mad at his attitude as well as the trouble he had given him. He lunged to attack the boy, only to be blocked by a long sword. Naruto and Danzo looked over to see a very busty woman in between them. Danzo couldn't help but stare look in to her 'Grand Canyon' –like cleavage.

"My eyes are up here, you old pervert!" She said as she lifted her sword, raising his head, and he was shocked to see it was Kushina. "Are you alright Naru-kun?"

He smiled, "just peachy. 'Mama-Bear'."

She looked over to him with a weird look on her face.

"'Mama-Bear'?" She repeated he gave her sheepish grin. She chuckled and shook her head. Then she brought her attention back to Danzo. "Why do you want Naruto? Surely it's not just as a weapon for Konoha. It's for you, isn't it? So that you could embarrass my husband's spirit. Because he always overturned your orders." she said, seeing Danzo getting mad. "Oh so now you're getting mad huh? You have no right to get mad about what I am saying, because you know it's true. If it wasn't you wouldn't have tried to kill me."

Danzo had had enough and moved to attack her. Naruto saw him and was about to move, when he felt someone in his head.

_'No love, we have him!'_ the voice said.

It was Rin.

Just then Danzo was hit with a huge flaming bird's claw, slamming him in to a wall. Just as he was about to get up he was hit in the neck by a flying dart. Knocked cold, a new group of people emerged from the shadows.

"Take him to the dungeon." Sarutobi said to some loyal ANBU. "Well, I see you've found Naruto." he said to Kushina, doing his best not to stare at her cleavage.

Kushina actually found it sweet that the old man still had some respect. Though the real reason was that he was trying not to get launched through the air via nosebleed.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "I'm impressed, you look alright." he said to the boy.

"Thanks jii-san." He said as Kushina, Rin, Naruko, Hinaru and Arashi stepped out of the shadows.

The others had stayed back to let Kushina deal with Danzo. They figured she had more right to it than most others.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the day after the party, which had been a blast, and it was time for the finals.

However, thanks to a crazy spell, everyone stayed in their costumes. So almost all of the fighters were dressed up as their characters from last night. A few of them thought they were who they were dressed up as, and some of them still knew who they were but now had their characters powers and knowledge.

Everyone had arrived at the arena, except Sasuke.

_'He better show if wants back up that big talk he said last month.'_ Thought Naruto.

"He's late." one of the clan heads said.

"No kidding."

"Who was his sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sarutobi groaned. "Very well! We'll start without them!"

"But... we should wait for the Uchiha heir!" one of the clan heads interrupted.

"He'll be put up as the last match, against Naruto. And I don't feel like waiting for that cycloptic fool." he said. "Our first match of the day will be: Hinata Hyuga and Hagane Uzumaki!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hinata and Hagane, still dressed up as White Queen and Colossus, stepped into the arena and faced each other. Their fight started out simple enough, both of them just getting a feel for the other, as punches and kicks flew with both grace and strength. That's when things got crazy.

"Alright, Hina-chan, let's show them what we can do." He said as he went full metal.

Hinata just smiled, giving him a small bow before she turned her body into living diamond.

From the stands, Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi were in shock.

"What's going on father?" Said Hanabi, "Is that a part of our bloodline?"

"I don't think so dear." Hiashi said.

Hinata and Hagane suddenly rushed forward and struck each other, their impact creating a sudden shockwave.

"EVERYONE HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Hiashi shouted as the blast hit the crowd.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in the epi-center, Hinata and Hagane were slugging it out like a couple of prize fighters for a championship belt. Hagane came in, throwing heavy sledgehammer blows onto the girls head, the girl herself throwing back punches and kicks with concrete-shattering force. The pair reared back and charged forward to finish their fight. The impact caused another explosion, knocking both fighters out of their power forms.

Hinata struggled to get up and succeeded. She was tired, bleeding, but she had won.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuga!" Said the Proctor.

The crowd cheered and Hinata smiled tiredly. She went back to where the others were as Naruto enveloped her in a tight hug.

"You did good, Hina-chan." he whispered to her, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Rest now." he said as the girl let herself pass out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Ino was cheering for Hinata and Hagane for a great match with Sakura sitting next to her.

"NICE GOING EMMA!" She screamed.

Sakura looked at her. "What are you doing?" She said.

"Cheering for my friends and the great match they had." She explained.

The matches continued.

Musaka and Lee knocked each other out. Temari won her match, but she wasn't happy about it. Shikimaru had just quit when he had her right where he wanted her. Kankuro gave up. Shino and Jun took each other out as well. Jun knocked out Shino and Shino made so Jun couldn't continue. Each of their unique costumes gave them rather amazing superpowers which dazzled the crowd.

And with the others finished their fights, the Main Event was about to happen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I swear I'm going to castrate that one-eyed bastard one of these days." Sarutobi groaned.

"Calm yourself, sensei. You're going to pop a vein." Kushina said to the older man.

Just then there was swirl of leaves and Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the arena.

"Are we late?" the cyclopean ninja asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK KAKASHI?" Screamed the Hokage, "WE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT ON THE GOD-KING SASUKE AND HIS MANSERVANT HAKATE TO FINISH UP POWDERING THEIR NOSES! AS A RESULT YOU HAVE MISSED ALL THE OTHER MATCHES AND SHOWN CLEAR DISRESPECT TO ALL THE OTHER VILLAGES, AS WELL AS YOUR OWN!" Sarutobi took a breath as Kushina calmed him down. "If this was a war, you would've walked in on a blood bath."

"I can't believe they didn't wait for us." Sasuke gasped.

"I apologize Hokage-sama, it won't happen again." Kakashi said.  
However, everyone looked at him.

"Stop lying Hakate." Kushina said. "It's what you are and you wonder why no one can count on you anymore."

Kakashi glared at the busty woman who just smirked.

"However, your star pupil has arrived just in time to get beaten by my son. The kid gloves are off this time, Kakashi. I hope you're prepared for the clean-up."

While the pair were talking, more like arguing, Sasuke was looking at the other fighters who had already had their fights. He noticed each of them were dressed in strange costumes.

Hinata was in a white leather, shoulder-less, mid-rift and cape costume, opera length gloves, white tights, stockings, pumps, a choker and a long, sleeveless white robe with a diamond on the back and the kanji for '2' in the middle and markings at the bottom of it. She now had blond hair with long twin pigtails with rods in them.

Hagane was in a sleeveless, black body suit with a yellow harness strapped to his torso, gloves and boots.

Shino was in a black bodysuit with belts on his legs and across his chest, a red tattered trench coat with a high collar, black, steel soled boots, a metal gauntlet and a head band on his forehead. His hair was to his shoulders and his eyes were red, he also had a thigh holster with a gun in it.

Temari was in a black bodysuit, with pink shoulder, shin and torso armor and had a huge boomerang strapped to her fan.

Lee was dressed in a yellow track suit with black trim, no surprise there.

Musaka was in a lavender kimono top, white hakama pants, tabi socks and sandals. He had reddish-brown hair in a wolf cut and a thick ponytail, blue eyes and an 'x' cut on the left side of his face.  
Jun was in a black and pink tank top, with a white furred skirt, boots and cape, red hair in twin pig tails and green eyes. She also had a sword at her hip.

_'What is with these stupid costumes?'_ Sasuke thought.

"THE FINAL MATCH WILL BEGIN NOW! NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE VS SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sarutobi shouted.

It was then that Naruto emerged from the tunnel into the arena. His gloves and boots were tightened up, his guns holstered, his sword strapped to his back.

Kakashi walked up to him while leaving the arena.

"So, you're going to use your weapons, huh? You're not a real shinobi." Kakashi said.

That was when he felt a strong fist strike his ribs, breaking about half of them. Kakashi started coughing up blood, as Naruto looked down at him.

"To begin with, shinobi use anything possible. If you would've read the guide instead of that porn you'd know this." He said, "Now if you excuse me. I have to beat you're your pretty boy."

With that he walked out to the center of the area while a couple of medic-nins came and carted Kakashi out. Once Naruto was in the arena, the crowd started cheering for him. Hinata was waiting and watching to see her soon-to be fiancé beat the unholy hell out of Sasuke.

"I know you heard this before but, your little trick with Kakashi, didn't work." Naruto said.

"Humph, like I need him." Sasuke said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"GO SASUKE!" Sakura cheered.

"COME ON NARU-KUN!" Ino said as the pink-haired girl looked over at the blond.

"What? Why are you cheering for that dobe? You love Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"You can keep, Emo-boy." Said Ino, "I like my men with control over their emotions and I just love 'bad asses'. BEAT EMO-BOY'S ASS NARUTO-KUN!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto just looked over and saw Ino cheering for him, "Well there's a surprise." He said, "One of your die-hard fans is in love with me and cheering for me."

"I don't need fans!" Sasuke growled as he dashed towards Naruto.  
The pair threw punches and kicks to each other, jutsus were used and new skills unleashed. It was at that point that Sasuke started to get nervous.

_'He's stronger than last time. He's not even breaking a sweat! I'd better use the technique Kakashi taught me.'_ he thought as he leaped back from Naruto and started doing the seal for the chidori.  
Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke coming, _'Oh, here we go.'_ he grumbled as Sasuke shot off one of his chidori at Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his sword and pulled it from his back as the energy sphere flew at him. With a quick motion he swatted at it, knocking the chidori with the blade of his sword. It flew past Sasuke's head and exploded against the back wall.

"What the..." Sasuke gasped.

"What the..." Kakashi gasped.

Sasuke growled as he charged up his chidori again, hurling them left and right as Naruto tightly gripped his sword and started hitting them like they were baseballs. However, one of the chidori got through, knocking the sword from his hand.

"I got you!" Sasuke shouted as he hurled another chidori at Naruto.  
However, Naruto shot forward and snatched the chidori in midair. His hands started to burn as he held the energy sphere for a few seconds. With a forced grunt the boy tossed the Chidori back to the raven-haired boy. Sasuke leaped into the air as the blast struck at his feet. However, in midair he was intercepted by Naruto, whose arm turned to solid steel and struck him hard in the jaw. The impact shot Sasuke like a stone, slamming him into the ground like a missile. The impact rocked the arena and kicked up dust everywhere.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, who was bleeding from various wounds and his mouth. He was also unconscious.

"I think that's game." Naruto said as he stepped out of the crater. The dust cloud started to disappear as the rain started to fall.  
Everyone immediately cheered for him.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Said the Proctor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Naruto was getting patched up, Kushina was talking to Sarutobi, the other kages and the council.

"As you can see, the caliber of shinobis that New Whirlpool have is quite considerable." She said, the male members of the group were, however, still looking at her cleavage. "Plus I think my nephew and future daughter-in-law should also be chunnin regardless of what happened."

The other kages agreed, while the council started to argue over it.

"He must be killed!" one council member shouted.

"He cheated!" Said another.

They continued to argue forgetting that the Fire and Water Lords were there also.

"QUIET!" Said the Fire Lord, "You are making a spectacle of yourselves! The boy won against the Uchiha fair and square and you know it. Now we all know he's not a god and even if he was, even a kami can be beaten."

"Also, I don't like it when you start to accuse my shinobis of cheating." Said the Water Lord, "What type of people do you let live in your lands Ichigo?"

"They just came in thinking that their bloodlines would protect them, but didn't think of the fact that even heroes can become corrupt Ayane." He said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next match was to see who was going to face Naruto in the finals.

Hinata went up against Temari. The two faced each other in the arena.

"I can't do it." Temari said.

Hinata looked at the Sand kunoichi. "What do you mean Temari-chan?" she asked as Temari reached over and grabbed the girl in a tight hug. This left the crowd speechless. "T-Temari-chan?"

"I'm not going to stand in your way to prove to your fiancé how much better you've gotten." Temari said, "Just do me a favor? Give him everything you have! Show him how much you love him."  
Hinata gently nodded and hugged her back.

"Proctor I forfeit." Temari said.

"Temari of the Sand forfeit's her match, winner Hinata Hyuga." He said, "There will be a 10 minute break before the finals. And hopefully this rain will stop."

With that everyone went to get out of the rain and dry off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Naruto had heard what Temari had said and he stopped her as she went into the room.

"Thanks Tema-chan," he said. "I guess I owe you one."

"You've already paid up," she said. "I can never repay you for what you and your mother did for Gaara, that's why I accepted the engagement to you." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smirked and hugged her, "Good luck Naru-kun."

She left to go and check on Gaara.

Just then Rimaru came into the room, "So it's you and Hinata in the finals huh?" He said.

Naruto nodded his head.

"I expect you to share your lunch with me." he said then, walked out.

Naruto sighed and started to get ready for his fight with his fiancée.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Tora was twirling Hinata around while hugging her.  
"YOU DID IT! YOU MADE IT TO THE FINALS!" She said.

However, Hinata was getting dizzy.

"Tora, put the poor girl down. She's getting dizzy," said Raiko.

"Oh, alright!" Tora pouted as she did as told.

"So you're going up against Naru-kun. How do you feel?" Raiko asked.

"Like I want to throw up," Hinata said. "But I'm fine, I guess."

Just then Rin came in to give some last minute advice to her.

"Don't hurt our fiancé too bad," she said and the others giggled.

That was when they were called to the arena.

"Here we go," Hinata said to herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto and Hinata walked out into the arena. Both of them turned to the other, staring at their fiancé from opposite ends of the arena. They stepped up to each other while everyone just watched.

There were no words or speeches needed as they both mouthed, 'I'm sorry, I love you.' to each other. The pair leaned in and shared a brief kiss, seeing the love in their eyes as they backed away and positioned themselves for a fight.

Their eyes flashed as they started to fight like crazy.

Hinata dodged the first few attacks but realized that she was in a fight and had to give it all she had.

_'I'm going to have to do it.'_ She thought after being slammed into a wall.

Quick as she could, Hinata transformed into her living diamond body and executed her 128-Palms Attack against Naruto. Naruto flew back and crashed into the wall, but managed to pulled himself out of hole. He grinned at the girl with pride as he stood up and transformed once again into his steel body. She looked at him with love in her eyes even as he pulled his desperation move.

"WIND AND STEEL STYLE: BRING THE REIGN!" Naruto shouted as he charged towards Hinata.

_'Now to show Naru-kun my new move.'_ "SHINING DIAMOND STYLE: BRING THE REIGN!" she shouted as she charged towards Naruto.

Up in the stands, Kushina gasped as she grabbed Sarutobi. "OH CRAP! GET DOWN!"

The pair charged towards each other and slammed hard into the other, a massive explosion shaking every inch of the arena as dust and debris scattered everywhere.

It was when the dust finally cleared that everyone saw Naruto walk out of the large crater with an unconscious, but alive, Hinata in his arms.

"Winner, Naruto Namikaze!" the Proctor announced as the crowd went crazy. The Hokage had stood up, to address the crowd.

"Congratulations, Naruto Namikaze on winning the tournament. Now thanks to our decisions, we have selected 9 gennins to become chunnins." He said, "And one of them will be Naruto Namikaze."

Those from Konoha were outraged, but again the Lords warned them.

"We will take an hour break for our choices to rest and then begin the presentations.

With that, the group went off to rest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Sarutobi was in the middle of arena with Kushina, the Lightening, Rock and Wind kages.

"Alright," he said. "When I say your name please come down to receive your chunnin vest. I'll start with the non-winners, Jun Kintobori."

She came down and took off her fur cape.

"Even though Shino took out your knee, you have shown that you have strength of heart. So, it makes me proud to give you this chunnin vest with our gratitude." Sarutobi said.

She hugged the hokage and he helped her with it on.

"Next Shino Aburame."

Shino slowly started to go down to the arena with the help of his bugs and father. He bowed to the hokage.

"Shino your fight with Jun also showed you to be a great talent as well, you showed great strength and heart. I'm sure Shibi, is very proud of you for trying."

Sarutobi helped him slip the vest onto his body. He bowed and stood off to the side.

"Next, Shikamaru Nara,"

Shikamaru came down as his trench coat was waving, he bowed to the hokage.

"You have proven yourself to take the smart way out. When you knew you were out of charka and you allowed your opponent to live afterwards. This showed that you had mercy for your opponent."

He slipped the chunnin vest on to Shikamaru.

"Musaka Takeuchi."

Musaka slowly walked down to the arena.

"Musaka, you showed skill, grace and talent this day. Thank you, for a great match."

Musaka had slipped on the vest as Taicho came down to hug her son tightly.

"Rock Lee."

Lee came down in pain but he was smiling a blinding smile and bowed to the hokage.

"You have showed yourself as a very powerful opponent and very skilled your match with Garra showed proof in that."

Lee accepted his vest and placed it on.

"That's all from Konoha,"

Naturally, some of the crowd booed because Sasuke didn't get a chunnin vest.

"Next, is Temari."

She went over and took off her fan and boomerang.

"You were very talented in the tournament you also showed mercy to Hinata and showed compassion knowing that she wanted to prove herself to Naruto. Thank you, Temari."

She accepted the vest and slipped it on.

"Hagane Uzumaki."

He came down still with a little disbelief on his face but, he was proud of Hinata.

"You showed humility when you and Hinata went at it. The match was powerful and very skilled. Congratulations."

He handed Hagane his vest and he bowed to the hokage.

"Hinata Hyuga," she went over and hugged both the hokage and Kushina.

"I'm proud of you." She said as she hugged Hinata.

"You have come a very long way from where you were." Said Sarutobi, "You are very trustworthy and your family's style is deadly in your hands. I am proud to give you this vest."

She put it on and hugged him again. Off to the side, Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi were waiting to greet their estranged family member, then went over to hug her.

"And now, the winner of the tournament, a young man who climbed his way to the top without any help from anyone here in Konoha because we can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll that it's sealed into it."

Everyone looked down as he said that.

"Naruto Namikaze."

He walked out and those that cheered for him went crazy. He bowed to the crowd and to the hokage as he handed Naruto his chunnin vest.

"What can I say?" He said, "I thank everyone that supported me and that was there for me."

He hugged his mother, just then the Kazekage made his move and attacked Sarutobi.

"What the?" Sarutobi gasped as the Kazekage grabbed him and leaped to the roof of a building. A swarm of feathers started to fall and put nearly everyone in the stands to sleep.

_'Oh crap, I hope she still thinks who she is.'_ Naruto thought, _'Jean, it's starting we need help here.'_

'I'm coming Scott.' Rin sent back.

"I'll have to stall." he muttered. "Pretty ballsy to attack now. But there is only one person I can think of that does."

The Kazekage removed his face.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted.

"That's right boy!" Orochimaru said.

Just then Sarutobi broke out of Orochimaru's grip and knocked him back.

"But, we were ready for you." He said as he got ready to fight.

To be continued 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**  
Author's Note: **Well, the polls are closed and with a staggering 62 this story is now a harem. It will be Naruto/Hinata/Anko/Rin/Ino/Temari, I want to thank everyone for voting and be on the look out for another poll.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Orochimaru was shocked as his sensei had knocked him back and he chuckled.

"You are nothing old man!" He said, "My army will destroy this village and I will destroy YOU!"

Suddenly a barrier had formed as both the Sand and Sound shinobis started to attack.

Naruto snapped into action just as he saw a flaming bird attacking huge snakes. They were trying to bite her but she was ducking and dodging the strikes and making them bite each other. She landed next to him and noticed they were surrounded by enemies.

"Let's do this." He said

Everyone, which included Naruto, his family, Hinata, Rin, the new-made Chunnin ninja, and a handful of others, stood ready. Ino and the others in the stands came down to help, taking down several Sand and Sound ninja on their way.

"Need help?" Ino said.

"Thanks Ino-chan." Said Naruto as he pulled his sword.

Temari pulled off her boomerang at threw it taking out a hand full of Sound and Sand Nins. Baki had seen this and went over to her.

"What are you doing?" Baki shouted.

"Didn't you know that our father is dead?" She said he was in shock.

"Dead?" He said trying to confirm what she said.

"Yes dead, someone told Naruto about it and he told us. This is vengeance." She said before going back to fight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Naruto and Team Whirlpool were about to leave the arena but they were stopped by enemy Nins. Naruto started to run right at them.

"Alright, let's do this!" he said as he pulled out the contract scroll he had found at the manor.

"SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!" He said as dozens of beings had formed in front of them. They were all dressed in ancient-looking armor, sandals and helmets. They had spears, swords and shields, and they were all female. "INTO BATTLE!" Naruto shouted as the female warriors fell in behind him, the group battling through enemy ninjas left and right.

The young ninja blasted through the enemy nin on his way towards Sarutobi and Orochimaru.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You are never going to get Naruto." Sarutobi said as the snake man laughed at him.

"Oh really sensei?" Orochimaru said, "There is only one way to prove you wrong!" he said as he did the seal for his forbidden jutsu. "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!"

Just then three caskets started to rise and two opened up and the first and second hokages of Konoha came out like zombies and Orochimaru had control over them.

While this was going on, something was happening outside the dome.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto had reached the dome and grabbed one of the Nins that were keeping it up. He tossed her to Hagane who knocked her cold. With that side open the other ninja attacked him, only to get knocked down and away by the female warriors following him. Naruto leaped through the barrier and froze when he saw the first and second hokage's attacking Sarutobi.

Naruto's eyes widen, and then he narrowed them in anger.

"You wanted me Snake Boy? You got me!" he said and summoned what he thought were the boss of his contract but all of the sudden, there was a man to the side of him. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in a black body suit, boots and gloves, and he also wore a long red trench coat.

"What the?" Naruto said as he saw the man. He turned to look at him and Naruto's jaw hit the floor along with Sarutobi's. Orochimaru was also shocked. "Dad? But how?"

"I don't know, but this time, I'm going to FINISH THIS!" He said and did seals while saying,

"_I am the bone of my sword.  
Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.  
I've created over a thousand of blades.  
Unaware of loss.  
Nor aware of gain  
With stood pain to create weapons.  
Waiting for one's arrival  
I have no regrets. This is the only path.My whole life was "Unlimited blade works"_."

Just then a new dome formed over them all as dozens of weapons came shooting down on Orochimaru and the controlled hokages. Then Minato and Sarutobi went to attack them while Naruto started to preform the next summoning seals.

"Summoning Technique: Boss Amazon!" Naruto shouted.

Just then two women appeared. One had long black hair and the other had long snowy white hair. Both had blue eyes, one had caramel colored skin and a black cape attached to her bracelets. Both were dressed in a bathing suits that were red on top and blue briefs with white stars. An eagle on their chests like a bustire, tiaras, bracelets, boots and golden lassos attached to their rather shapely hips.

"Diana, go help Sarutobi! Ororo, help my father!" Naruto said to them.

They nodded and headed to the other men in the dome. Naruto turned and just looked at Orochimaru with a smirked, "So still want me?"

"I will get you boy!" the snake sannin growled.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said in the 'Forest of Death'. How're the fangs?"

Orochimaru growled in anger and attacked. Naruto dodged the first few attacks but leaped up and kicked the snake man in the head. It was then that Orochimaru remembered what he did to Sasuke.

However Naruto pulled a new surprise on him and 'pulled' his 'Devil Trigger' attack.

Naruto glowed bright as he suddenly transformed into his 'Devil Trigger'. His body warped and shifted as he transformed into a tall black winged figure. He leaped into the air and zoomed back to the snake-man, striking him with a lightning attack that not only shocked, but shredded his skin. Orochimaru's arm looked like someone used a cheese grater on it. Naruto didn't stop as he slammed his fists into the twisted snake-sannin, sending a lightning bolt into Orochimaru and blasting him hard into a solid stone wall.

"Ohhh... but... how..." he gasped, blood coming out of his mouth as he staggered backwards.

"It's something that my... Dante costume gave to me." Naruto said as he pulled his sword from his back.

"I... wasn't expecting... this..." Orochimaru groaned.

"I suppose shredding your arm wasn't what you were expecting." Naruto said as his body ignited with fire. "I haven't used these powers before, because I was waiting for just the right opponent to use them on!" He shouted as he blasted a bolt of fire towards Orochimaru, burning his arm off to the nub.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He said as Naruto flew in again and gave the sannin a right cross.

"My parents were married, which is more than I can say for yours!" Naruto shouted as he hit Orochimaru again and knocked him across the area.

However, Orochimaru just chuckled as Naruto, who had transformed back to his original form, wondered why the snake was laughing. Unfortunately, Sarutobi knew what was going on.

"NO!" Sarutobi shouted as Orochimaru drew a blade from his mouth and launched himself at Naruto.

Right as the blade flew towards Naruto, a shadow past over him and the katana went right through Sarutobi's heart.

"NO!" Naruto said as he grabbed the sword so that Orochimaru was in close. Naruto pulled out one of his guns and fired on Orochimaru, forcing him to release the katana, and enabling him to escape. "Damn it!" he shouted as he looked at Sarutobi, gently removing the katana from his chest as Diana came over to him. "Put this somewhere safe." Naruto said as he handed the blade to Diana.  
He looked down and saw Sarutobi dying in his arms. Tears gently fell from his eyes, just then he looked over and saw Kabuto in front of him.

"Poor Naruto," he said. "The only one that cared for you died by my master's hand."

While there were a number of things he could have said, the only thing that came out was: "You God Damned Cock Sucker!" He growled and got ready to attack him, only to have Minato grab his shoulder.

"What? Father?" he gasped as Kabuto looked pale.

"No Naruto. You defeated Orochimaru. His lackey belongs to me."

"Y-y-yes father." Naruto said as Diana picked up Sarutobi's body, carrying him away.

"Stupid Kabuto." Minato said. "I don't know what you were thinking. You actually thought you could beat Naruto after what he did to your master? And then you show up expecting to kill him? Get ready to be disappointed."

That was when the screams began.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Diana and Ororo landed, carrying Naruto and Sarutobi and told the others what had happened.

"My husband's alive?" Said Kushina.

"I don't think so. He was summoned." Diana said.

The group suddenly heard a huge explosion and dozens of screams. They looked over and saw Shikamaru doing this thing with Ino and Choji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shikamaru was throwing shadows that exploded against enemies. He was dressed in a black purple bodysuit, boots and a trench coat. As the nin flew up into the air, Ino was in the air slamming him down and on the way Choji came rushing in dressed in red armor charging then crushed him against the wall of the arena.

As one was about to attack Choji, someone came in dressed in a red robe, with long white hair and a huge sword slicing the nin in half vertically. It was Kiba, and then he cut off another's head off. That was when one was about to come up on him and saw hit by a Saleen Mustang Police car.

"A police car?" Kushina asked. That was when it transformed in to a gorgeous woman with long platinum blond hair, dressed in some kind of battle bikini and armor. As usual, her eyes gave her away,

"Kurenai," she said.

"Hello Uzumaki-sama," the red-eyed woman said.

"I've told you to call me Kushina." She said.

Just then she saw something about to hit her.

"DOWN!" Kushina shouted as she tackled Kurenai to the side, then they looked over and saw a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, a gown, sandals, a Russian captain's uniform and a cigar in her mouth firing a machine gun at the enemy nins. After they dropped, she pulled the cigar out of her mouth and blew out smoke. They looked over and saw her, the destroyed left eye and the blue eye revealed who she was.

"Taicho-sama?" Said Kurenai.

"Hello Kushina, Kurenai-chan." She said. "So... shall we help?"

The team nodded and charged back into battle as Naruto stared at the dead body of the older man.

"Naruto?" Diana said to the boy. "There is nothing we can do for him."

"Actually... I think there is." He said as he pulled out the summoning scroll he used for the amazons. He preformed the proper signs and caused both the scroll and the body of Sarutobi to glow brightly.

Diana just watched as a mirror image pulled out of Sarutobi's body and was pulled into the scroll. "There, it's done!"

"Done? What did you do?" Diana asked.

"I transferred Jii-san's soul into the summoning scroll. But it'll be a while before we can summon him back. Until... then... I..."

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Diana asked as Naruto slowly put the scroll into his jacket.

"Took... a lot... out... of... me..." Naruto wheezed as he fell onto the ground, exhausted.

"Whoa. He really must have burned a lot of energy to preform that technique." Diana said as the others came up to them.

"The fight's over. The remaining Sand and Sound are retreating." Kushina said.

"Then the only thing that's left is Sarutobi's funeral." Said Kushina as Diana and the other amazons disappeared.

Naruto was carried to the hospital, the scroll having been tucked into his jacket. And naturally, with Naruto unconscious and Diana gone, no one knew that Sarutobi's soul was inside the scroll.  
**  
To be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**  
**Konoha was in a state of civil unrest and without leadership following Sarutobi's death. Naruto and the younger ninja were resting up after their various fights with Sand and Sound ninja. There had been no further attacks and no indication that either group was going to try again any time soon. And meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi's teammates, some of the clan heads and Jiraiya were there meeting with Minato, who was looking out the window.

Kushina came up behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around him. His own hands came up and her arms in place tightly, glad to finally feel the touch of his love again.

"The village needs a leader," Koharu said. "Minato, they need you again."

Minato snorted and pulled away from his wife.

"They _need_ me huh?" He said, "And where were their loyalty when my son needed them huh? And don't give me this 'that demon isn't your son' bullsht either. I know better than anyone what I did to my son, and how this village treated him. And if what Kushina told me is true, Kyuubi's gone, so there's no worries over him any more."

"But Minato…" Said the Haruno clan head until Kushina shut her up.

"Why don't you just shut up btch?" She said, "Naruto did nothing to you or your family of 'little targets'!"

"Little Targets?"

"Yeah, little targets. You used to think Naruto in orange was a perfect bull's eye, well at least he doesn't have pink hair and a huge forehead!"

"Why don't you shut up 'Swirl Slut'?"

"Who's going to make me 'Forehead Btch'? You?"

Minato quickly got in between them and calmed them down.

"Alright, that's enough!" he said, "This is getting us nowhere." Kushina plopped down in to the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. "Look, we got enemies inside and outside of Konoha right now. We don't need this infighting!"

"No!" Said the Haruno head, "What we don't need is that Whirlpool freak btch and her demonic children!"

"Well at least my children aren't schizo!" Kushina shouted.

"SCHIZO?"

Jiraiya quickly got into this, holding the Haruno head back while Minato was rubbing his temples, trying to ward off a headache.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" He screamed, "I Don't See How Sarutobi Handled This." Minato groaned.

"He didn't," Homaru said.

Minato rubbed his eyes, "Alright. Listen up, anyone that wants to go to New Whirlpool, they can. But right now I am going to try to see if we can handle this problem. I owe at least that much to my former sensei to try and salvage something out of the mess that this village had buried itself in. We have Sarutobi's funeral in two hours, Koharu and Homaru both want me to take the Hokage's mantle again, Danzo's in prison for attacking my family and his lap dogs are demanding he be let free, and I have to deal with my son freaking out that I'm alive."

"Honey, he wasn't freaking out." Said Kushina.

"Well, I would've." He said, "Look we have to deal with his mental stability. He's waiting for the other shoe to drop right now."

"Who cares?" Said the Haruno head.

That proved to be a big mistake when Kushina shot up, wrapped her hands around her throat and started to pound her head into the floor, until Shibi eventually pulled her off.

"That's it," said Minato. "Suki, get out of my office or I will call the ANBU on you. And I mean the ones from New Whirlpool!"

"WHAT?" She said, "WHY?"

"1-You insulted my wife. 2-You insulted my children. 3-You have done so in my very presence. And 4-Your shrilly voice is grating on my nerves."

"Now wait a minute, I..." she said, only to stop when she found Taicho place her katana under her chin.

"I believe he said, leave." She said.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!" Suki spat, which caused everyone to groan at how dumb she was.

In one deft move, Taicho spun her sword around and sliced her hair off quite short. Suki felt a breeze and saw her pink locks on the floor of the office. Noticing her hair was on the floor she ran out crying.

Everyone else took a sigh of relief and the meeting continued.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile at Konoha General, Naruto was resting in his bed and Hinata was at his side holding his hand. She had called up on two Amazons to be stationed by the door. One had long reddish hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes and dressed in a green bathing suit, boots and forearm bands. She was holding a long spear with a spiked blade on the end. The other was younger blond woman with short hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a red under armor tank top with gold trim, red low rise tights, silver bracelets and open toed boots. Her weapon of choice was a sword and shield. Both were wearing head bands with a metal plate on them.

Hinata looked down at her love as she gently stroked his hair. She was dressed in a white halter top, low rise tights and high-heeled open toed boots, her cloak was sitting on a wall hook behind her. She was now sporting a crystal chess piece around her neck, a queen, and silver lipstick. Her expression was one of fierce concentration, anger, and sadness.

_Cassie-chan? _She suddenly thought, causing the younger girl outside to walk into the room.

"Yes, what is it Hinata-sama?" She said.

Hinata gave her a look that matched her personas glare, one of irritation and malice. Cassie was frozen in place as Hinata looked at her.

"I mean... Hina-chan."

The coldness left her eyes and Hinata smiled warmly.

"Much better." she said. "I need to speak with you on an important matter."

"Yes?"

"I've recently come into possession of a forbidden jutsu that would turn summons into real people. The only down fall is this, I will totally control said summons. My idea is this: I want to create a group of kunoichi Amazons that will protect Naruto under my command." she said.

"That sounds like a good idea. What are you going to call this group?"

"Something fierce, fearful, and memorable to all those who hear it. Something along the lines of, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'. Maybe the Furies... or... The HELLIONS!" she gasped. "Yes. 'The Hellions'. I like that name. And I was wondering it you would like to join me?"

"Join you?" Said Cassie.

Hinata nodded. "Yes. My White Queen persona gives me a unique ability to look into a person and know them. I know I can trust you, Cassie-chan. I think you would make a fine addition to the clan."

Cassie lowered her head, falling deep into thought. On the one hand, she would be alive, no longer a summons. On the other hand, she would be completely under the control of Hinata. Which she knew wouldn't be a bad thing in any form. The girl may be a slight split-personality, but she was a good person at her core.

"Very well. If you want me, I'll join your Hellions, Hinata-sama." Cassie said.

Hinata smiled. "Alright, I need you the do the following seals." She told Cassie the seals and they preformed them together. The entire room was bathed in light for a few seconds. Just then Cassie started to feel her heart beat, she was breathing hard. "Are you alright, Cassie-chan?"

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean." She said in pain, her body adjusting to her revitalization, as she placed her hand over her heart.

Hinata smiled and hugged her. "Good," Hinata said.

That was when Naruto woke up.

"Naru-kun!" Hinata gasped as she moved to hug him.

"Hina-chan! Where am I?" he asked.

Hinata kissed him on the forehead. "At the hospital. You were exhausted from your fight, and in need of rest." She said, "Direct orders from the Uzukage and your father."

He nodded, smiling at the girl while clutching her hand and went back to sleep.

Hinata looked over at Cassie, "Check and see if any of the others wish to be 'Hellions'."

"Yes Ma'am," Cassie said and departed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Rin, Anko, Ino and Temari were talking a bit with Naruko and Hinaru at their hotel room.

"So let me see if I have this right," Naruko said. "All of you are in love with our brother?"

The group nodded.

"I see," said Hinaru. "Good thing he is the heir to the clan."

"What do you mean?" Anko said.

"In New Whirlpool, the heirs of the clans can take more than one bride." Said Hinaru.

"And Naruto is the heir to the hokage of our village." Naruko said.

"Oh really?" said Ino, more about the whole heir-taking-multiple-brides thing than the hokage thing.

The pair nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm going back with you to New Whirlpool," Anko said.

"So am I!" Temari stated.

"Me too!" Ino declared.

"I actually already live there, but yes." Rin said.

"There is just one thing I want to know." Ino spoke up.

"Yes? What?" Hinaru asked.

"Who gets to sleep with Naruto first?"

The group looked at each other and blushed a little. They didn't say anything for several seconds, until they all spoke in unison.

"HINATA!" they cried out with laughter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was time for Sarutobi's funeral.

Members of both 'Red Swirl' and the summoned Amazons were guarding the Namikaze clan from the villagers and those that wanted to harm Naruto, who was up and more than willing to attend the funeral. He had given the summoning scroll with Sarutobi inside it to his mother, telling her to guard it with her life, but not having the chance to tell her why.

Hinata was with Naruto, her arm interlocked with his, as Rin, Naruko, Hinaru, Tora, Raiko, Rimaru and Hagane were part of the boys own procession. Cassie was with them, along with two other amazons who were brandishing spears and shields.

Asuma was speaking about his father saying that he wasn't only a good hokage, but he was a great father. Then Minato, Kushina and the Fire and Water Lords spoke of him as well in turn.

Just as the Water Lord got up to speak, the ROOT ANBU made their attack on to the Namikaze clan.

"That's It! I Am Sick And Tired Of That Bastard Attacking Us!" Naruto shouted as he saw Danzo leading the group. "Let's How He Likes It When I Take Out His Son!"

Drawing his sword Alastor, he leaped into the air and brought it down hard against Sai's katana. Gripping his sword tightly Naruto fought wildly and fast, like he was an immortal anime-Highlander who had just downed a pot of cappuccino. Sai was barely holding on as was.

Hinata was incredibly pissed as well, turning herself into her diamond form and punching back two more ANBU through a concrete wall.

Kushina just smiled at the girl, hurling another ANBU high over her head.

"You know..." Arashi said as he kicked down another ANBU. "...when I die, I hope my funeral's this lively!"

"Then I hope I die before you do, love." Taicho said as she cut down another ANBU while she and her son fought back to back.

Meanwhile, Minato was fighting off ROOT ANBU as Danzo came up behind him to kill him. When Naruto saw him, he disarmed Sai and shouted at the older man.

"HEY DANZO!" Naruto yelled.

He looked over and saw Naruto with Ivory pointed to Sai's head.

"Let my father go or I pull the trigger!" he shouted.

"Go ahead, kill him! Give me an excuse to Kill You!" Danzo shouted.

Just then Minato formed a blade in his right hand.

"You are not going to do anything to my son!" Minato growled as he impaled Danzo with his blade.

With that the leader of ROOT fell and died. Sai looked over and saw his father dead. He moved to kill Minato, only to have Naruto pull the trigger, killing him.

"ALL ROOT MEMBERS! IT'S OVER! SURRENDER NOW!" Minato shouted.

However, even though they were outnumbered and beaten, they didn't want to. However, that was when Nero suddenly appeared right next to Naruto. The dark-haired young man then presented the blond-boy with the evidence of Danzo joining Orochimaru and betraying Konoha. He had freed himself right after Danzo was freed.

Naruto looked at the evidence and grinned, before he handed it to the Fire Lord. The older man read the document, which was a contract/treaty that divided up the village, giving Danzo leadership of most of Konoha, in exchange for certain incentives, such as certain ninjas, like Naruto, and even the forbidden scrolls. But also that Orochimaru would be expunged of his crimes and made a member of the new Council. There were even several other hidden village names on the document, indicating a future take over of them. Even Sand. But what shocked him the most, was an addendum to claim the seat of the Fire Lord himself as well as his warriors, lands and treasury.

"OH, MY, GOD!" he gasped. "Then it was a good thing that Minato-san killed Danzo. Guards! Arrest Every Last Member Of ROOT, IMMEDIATELY!"

With in less than an hour, all ROOT members were arrested and sent to Fire Country's capital.

Sarutobi was laid to rest in his tomb, the funeral processions gathering to celebrate the life of their dearly departed hokage.

It was during the funeral dinner that Minato approached a Chunnin teacher with a scar over his face.

"Iruka-san!" Minato said.

"Oh! Minato-sama!" Iruka gasped, bowing to the man.

"I need to speak with you on a very important matter."

"Of course."

The pair walked away from the celebrating crowd to speak.

"Yes, sir?"

"Naruto told me how much help you gave him during his time here. You and Sarutobi were some of the very few who actually tried to help my son. Therefore, I can think of no one better for the task that I wish to ask of you."

"What task?" he asked curiously.

"To become the new Hokage of Konoha!"

**To be continued **

(Preview of Chapter 17)

"You... you want me to be the next Hokage?" Iruka gasped.

"Yes." Minato said.

"B-But why? I mean... I... why me?"

"Because you are a good man with a strong spirit. Naruto told me how you used to push him to be the best, but you never treated him like a demon. Unlike the rest of this village. You even took a kunai in the back to protect him. For that I thank you. All this tells me you have the character needed to become the future leader of Konoha. Nero also told me how Danzo kept you prisoner for your open defiance of his men attacking Naruto, torturing you and trying to turn you to his side. Had we known of that we would have freed you sooner."

Iruka rubbed his shoulder where a recent kunai had once resided.

"Therefore, I think it would only be fitting that you become the hokage of Konoha."

"But-But I'm only a Chunnin! You have to be at least a Sannin, to become the hokage of a village. And... what about you? Don't you want to be hokage again?"

"Not of this village. Not after the way they've treated my son."

"And you think I want to stay here as well?"

"For me it's personal." Minato said. "But you don't have that bitterness inside you. That makes you a better choice."

"But... I could never be hokage. I'm not strong, or talented, enough. I could never come close to Sarutobi's level, even if I trained for a century."

"Do you know the kage-bushin?"

"Of course."

Minato smiled. "Then I think we can take off a few decades off of that."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**  
"You... you want me to be the next Hokage?" Iruka gasped.

"Yes." Minato said.

"B-But why? I mean... I... why me?"

"Because you are a good man with a strong spirit. Naruto told me how you used to push him to be the best, but you never treated him like a demon. Unlike the rest of this village. You even took a kunai in the back to protect him. For that I thank you. All this tells me you have the character needed to become the future leader of Konoha. Nero also told me how Danzo kept you prisoner for your open defiance of his men attacking Naruto, torturing you and trying to turn you to his side. Had we known of that we would have freed you sooner."

Iruka rubbed his shoulder where a recent kunai had once resided.

"Therefore, I think it would only be fitting that you become the hokage of Konoha."

"But-But I'm only a Chunnin! You have to be at least a Sannin to become the hokage of a village. And... What about you? Don't you want to be hokage again?" Iruka asked.

"Not of this village. Not after the way they've treated my son." Minato said with disgust.

"And you think I want to stay here as well?"

"For me it's personal." Minato said. "But you don't have that bitterness inside you. That makes you a better choice."

"But... I could never be hokage. I'm not strong, or talented, enough. I could never come close to Sarutobi's level, even if I trained for a century."

"Do you know the kage-bushin?"

"Of course."

Minato smiled. "Then I think we can take a few decades off of that."

"But... wait! What about Asuma? He's Sarutobi's son. Shouldn't he get consideration as well?"

"Asuma is, for all intents, a good man, and while he was one of the few who abided by Sarutobi's decrees about my son, he never really gave him much consideration. He loved his father, but to be hokage of this or any village, a person must not be ignorant of the sufferings of others."

Iruka hung his head for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out something to say.

"I still don't think I'm the right person for the job." Iruka said.

"That's why I've giving it to you." Minato said with a grin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dawn was breaking over the Leaf Village, the morning rays of sunlight dancing upon both Naruto and Hinata, who were sitting atop the Hokage Monument just staring out over the village they had grown to despise.

"We'll be leaving in a couple days, Naru-kun." Hinata said to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I know, Hina-chan. A lot of people are coming with us." Naruto said, his own head resting against hers while his hand clutched her's tightly. "I still can't believe my father's back."

"Yes. Kushina-sama said that he had been summoned back when the other hokage's were summoned as well. She said that they were connected, but his summoning was different. She also told me that after the battle, she used the same technique I used on Cassie-chan to fully bring him back."

"So... like her, my father is no longer a summons."

"Exactly."

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" Hagane shouted as both he and Tora bounded over to the pair.

Naruto groaned a little, irritated at having his quite time with Hinata interrupted. But at least it wasn't someone who was going to attack him. Hinata just smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"What's going on, Hagane?" Naruto asked as Tora pounced on Hinata.

"ACK! Tora!" Hinata cried out as Tora started nuzzling her chest.

"I want to join you!" Tora said to the girl.

"Huh? Join me?" Hinata asked, confused.

"I wanna be one of your Hellions!" she said.  
_  
Hellions_? Naruto thought.

"You do?" Hinata asked.

"Yes!" Tora shouted.

"We'll talk about this later, alright?"

"Alright!" the tiger girl said as she got off of the blond young woman.

"Ok, again, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"You're dad's picked your old sensei to be the next hokage." Hagane said.

"Huh? Old sensei?" he wondered, knowing it couldn't be Kakashi.

"Yeah. Iruka Umino."

"Iruka-Sensei?!" Naruto gasped happily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In one of the training fields, Minato was busy training Iruka.

Kakashi, who was walking by, saw what was going on and walked over. The cyclopean ninja froze when he saw who it was, stunned to see his old master.

"S-sensei?" Kakashi gasped when he saw Minato.

Minato and Iruka paused for a second and glared hard at the man.

"YOU!" Iruka hissed. Minato had to hold him back as he tried to leap at the Jounin. "You Bastard! I Heard About What You Did To Naruto! I Only With I Could Learn Some Deadly Chakra Attack So That I Could Ram It Down Your Throat!"

"I can arrange that." Minato said to the scarred ninja, before turning to his former pupil. "And you, Kakashi, are a huge disappointment. I can't believe you tried to kill my son over something I did to save your sorry ass. I thought I trained you better than that, to look underneath the underneath. But, I guess it doesn't matter just as long as the Uchiha gets trained, right? You had my son on your team, the son of two kages. Not one, two, and you left him out to fend for himself for a little red eye. Take some god damn eye drops!"

"But Minato-sensei…"

"BUT WHAT? I never chose favorites on our team now did I? DID I?" Kakashi shook his head, "Then Who The Fuck Said You Could?! The Council ordered you to train the Uchiha heir, that I can understand, but to abandon, even attempt to kill, your other student for the sake of convenience... is the act of a coward! I'm through with you! And I have better things to do with my time, so why don't you leave?"

"But sensei..."

Minato grabbed him and slammed him against a tree.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm not you sensei anymore and I wish I wasn't!"

Minato let Kakashi go and went back to train Iruka. Kakashi, feeling lower than low and fueled with rage, powered up his chidori and flew at Minato to strike him in the back. Out of the corner of his eye, Iruka saw what was about to happen.

"Minato-sama, LOOK OUT!" Iruka shouted.

Faster than other ninjas could see, Minato vanished in a yellow flash, dodging the Chidori at the last second, and appeared behind Kakashi, sword in hand, and slashed his between his chest and lower torso before aiming the blade at his neck.

"I taught you everything you know, but not everything I know. What's it going to be? You yielding or do I end the curse life gives you?"

Kakashi felt his body drain of energy and lowered his head.

"ANBU!" Minato shouted.

A couple of loyal ANBU to Konoha appeared next to him.

"Take this loss out of my sight."

Taking the cycloptic ninja away, Minato continued with Iruka's training.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was just before noon when Naruto, Hinata, Hagane and Tora arrived at the training field to find Minato and Iruka still training. They saw dozens of Iruka's all over the area training in various ways. Some were doing taijutsu, some were doing ninjutsu, some were doing genjutsu.

Seeing one of the Iruka's over by Minato, the group proceeded to them.

"Father! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Son!" Minato said.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto hugged both men and then introduced everyone else as the other Iruka's disappeared.

"Lady Hinata?" Iruka gasped at the blond young woman, marveling at how powerful she had become since he last saw her. Which was months ago after he had given her her Gennin headband.

"Iruka-sensei." Hinata said with a bow.

"Uh... I'm sorry I missed your fights." he said, sheepishly. "All of your fights." he said to the group.

"It wasn't your fault, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. "Nero told me about how you were captured by that bastard Danzo, and..."

"Why are you here, son?" Minato asked.

"Hagane told me that you were training Iruka-sensei to be the new hokage." Naruto said.

"A good choice if any." Hinata added.

"So... I just thought, you could use this." Naruto said as he handed the scarred man a scroll.

Iruka opened it up, but saw nothing on it.

"I don't understand." Iruka said.

"You have to use your blood to activate it." Hagane said.

"Of course." Iruka said and pulled a kunai from his vest. He cut his finger and let a drop of blood fall onto it. The scroll glowed and a ghost-like image of Sarutobi appeared in front of him."Sa-Sarutobi-sama!" he gasped.

Hinata, Hagane and Tora gasped as well, remembering having attended the hokage's funeral.

"Ah! I see Naruto's trick worked." the elderly man said.

"Naruto? Trick?" Iruka gasped.

"Orochimaru impaled me with his sword during the attack on Konoha, just after the Chunnin Exams. I was bleeding, dying from my injuries. I would have passed on, had Naruto not pulled my soul into this summons contract. As weak as he was, I am surprised he even managed to survive."

"I had to do something, Jii-san." Naruto said.

"For which I am grateful." the old man nodded.

"Then... then we can bring you back the same way Minato-sama was brought back! You can be the hokage once again!" Iruka stated with relief.

"No." Sarutobi said calmly. "My time passed when I handed the mantle over to Minato. And after all that has transpired in this village, I do not want the title once more. Minato has selected his own successor. You."

"But... I'm still not sure I'm the right person for this." Iruka said.

"Hmm. Of course you would say that, Iruka." Sarutobi said with a smile. "You were never an ambitious person. It's one of the things I liked about you. I have no doubt you will make a fine Hokage."

"But... what about Asuma?" Iruka said.

"Yes. Many will be looking to my son for leadership. But I fear he has no real ambition to be hokage either. The new ANBU leader, perhaps, but not a village leader. That title will go to you. And I am sure he will support you in this, once Minato and I have properly trained you, of course."

Iruka sighed as he nodded his head.

"Cheer up, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a smile. "You'll be a great hokage!"

"At least you think so, Naruto." he said as he ruffled the boys hair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Team Whirlpool was packing up their bags and was getting ready to leave. Minato was in Kushina's room talking to his wife.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" he asked.

"Yes, because I don't want Naruto staying here, nor do I want anyone from New Whirlpool or our allies here as well." She said while packing up.

Then he said something she didn't think he would say.

"Then I'll go with you," he said.

"What? Minato, they need you here." she replied.

"And I need my family. If they won't accept you and the kids then they don't get me." he said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

She hugged Minato tightly and kissed him passionately.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Minato was in the council chambers.

"Hokage-sama, now that you are back, you can finally rid us of the demon child." Said a member.

Minato grimaced at the man. "No, I won't."

"What? Why not?"

"'Why Not'?" he asked. "Because I already did that years ago, when I placed the Kyuubi inside my own son to protect this village. I could ask such a thing of non one else's child. And yet despite my wish, despite Sarutobi's decrees, you all persecuted my son, who was nothing but the demon's prison. You have been told, numerous times, by my wife, and even by Hiashi, that the demon is gone, purged from my son's body, yet you refused to believe that. Refused to even give it consideration because you were all too afraid of your own damned shadows!" He said.

Every member of the council who wasn't a ninja clan member, just looked pissed off at him.

"What are you going to do? Strip me of my rank for telling the truth?"

He took off the robe, threw in to the middle of the room and hit it with a fire jutsu.

"Then I quit. But as my last act as Hokage, I choose Iruka Umino as my successor."

At this the council was panicking.

"Iruka Is A Chunnin!" one of them said.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" another shouted.

"Why not? Because all of the ninja clans are going to leave?" He smacked himself on the head, "Oh yeah I forgot. You got the Uchiha, Haruno and Kakashi here to 'protect' you. Because I know for damn sure that the other ninja clans are not going to stay here."

"Well, we still got Suna!" another council member shouted.

"Actually, you don't. Gaara, who is now the Kazekage of the Sand Village following his fathers death, has made the deal with Naruto. His loyalty is to New Whirlpool. You have nothing. Good luck, trying to keep this village up and running. Maybe if you ask the Fire Lord and the Godaime Hokage nice enough they'll let this village be a normal village with some ninja."

"What do you mean?"

"Hiashi if you would please?" Minato asked as Hiashi rose up from his seat.

"Every head of a ninja clan talked to Kushina, asking if they could join New Whirlpool and she agreed." Said the Hyuga head.

"But…Bu."

With that Minato left the room and the clan heads followed him out as the rest of the council tried to stop them from leaving. But it didn't work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone was getting ready to leave, their things packed and ready to move to their new home.

Naruto was waiting my the main gates when Anko snuck up and grabbed him from behind.

"Hey kiddo," she said.

"Hey Anko-chan," he said. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me."

"Hey you're my fiancée." He hugged her back and gave her a kiss.

Hinata smiled as Ino and Rin approached them, trying to get in some hug-time with Naruto as well. Which was much to his comical chagrin.

Eventually the large group was ready to go. Naruto and the others lead the group away, while Kushina and 'Red Swirl' followed behind them.

"I'll follow you as soon as Sarutobi and I have finished training Iruka." Minato said to his wife.

Kushina smiled as she kissed Minato on the lips. "Your family will be waiting for you in New Whirlpool." she said before leaving.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Chapter 18

The trip to New Whirlpool was simple and easy, especially since no one in their right mind would dare to attack an entourage comprised of ninja.

As they walked, a young samurai was keeping an ear out for the two adults behind him.

"He looks so much like his father." Arashi said.

"I know. And his potential is even greater than Toshi's was at his age." Taicho said. "Does that make you nervous?"

"A little." Arashi said with a smirk. "I just don't know if he'll accept me as his father."

"Musaka would say that to be married to the man of my choice, is my choice. But considering what we went through in Konoha, I have no doubt he will respect you."

"I'm sure he respects me as a ninja, but I don't see him calling me 'father' anytime soon."

Taicho reached out and took Arashi's hand with her own, giving him a firm squeeze.

"I wasn't aware you were so... nervous." she said with a smile.

"Tai-chan, I love you. But I think you'll agree that people in love have reason to be nervous. It's only natural." he replied.

"And while nervousness is akin to fear, ninja and samurai fear nothing." Musaka said, startling the pair as he turned around to face them.

The pair stopped in front of the young man who turned to address the blond-haired man.

"You are a strong and honorable man, Arashi-san, who truly cares for my mother. But until you officially marry her, I see no reason to call you 'father' as yet." Musaka said in an even tone with a bow, before turning around and continuing down the road.

"Well... glad we got that settled." a slightly stunned Arashi said as Taicho leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

While the group continued on their way, Hinata noticed that Naruto was slightly lagging behind.

"Naru-kun? Are you alright?" Hinata asked her fiancée.

"Just a little tired, I think. I'll be fine once we reach the village." Naruto said with a smile and hurried to keep up.

But as he did, Kushina just looked back, narrowing her eyes at her son.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Zabuza and Haku met the large entourage at the gates to New Whirlpool, welcoming back Kushina and the others. Some of the Konoha ninjas were shocked to see a pair of S-Class criminals living in New Whirlpool, but seeing how they bowed with respect to Kushina and Naruto their minds were set at ease.

Kushina and Arashi showed the former Konoha ninja where they could settle in, several of them, such as the Hyuga Clan, requesting to build their own mansions and compounds. That required a full days negotiations in order to appease everyone as to the size and stature their new houses could be.

After everyone had finally managed to get settled in, Hinata and Tora were talking about her joining the Hellions.

"Why do you want to join us?" Hinata asked the tiger girl as the pair were outside in the garden at Kushina's mansion.

"Because like you, I love Naru-kun and I want to protect him." Tora said. "He means a lot to me, as you do."

Hinata smiled. She was about to say something when Ino stepped into the garden. She was in a black short sleeved belly shirt with a golden lightning bolt symbol on her chest, a black swirl around her belly button, black hot pants and opened toe boots. She also had her New Whirlpool plate on a sash around her curvy hips.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ino asked the pair.

Hinata looked at her fellow wife and smiled.

"I'm glad you are here Ino-chan." Hinata said. "Please join us."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Kushina, Arashi and Taicho were talking about Orochimaru's attempt on Naruto, trying to steal their dojutsu.

"That bastard doesn't know when to stop." Arashi grumbled. "He kills the Kazekage and Sarutobi. Now he wants our 'Bloodline Eye'?"

"For now he isn't the issue, Naruto is." Kushina said.

"I can't believe he kept this from us the whole time." Arashi said. "If I were his father I'd ground him for keeping this a secret."

"As I'm sure Minato will when he returns to New Whirlpool. However, there is one person that can help, but... I don't know if I can find her." Kushina said.

Just then her secretary called her.

"Jiraiya-sama is here to see you Uzukage-ouhi." the woman said.  
"Send him in." she said. _I will not call him a pervert, I will not call him a pervert, I will not call him a pervert._ She chanted as a mantra.

The man in question walked in to the office.

"Hello Kushina-hime." He said, "I have one question: Why post ANBU guards at the hot springs?"

_I will not kill him, I will not kill him._ she mentally chanted again. "It's more for your protection than theirs. More than half of those women can kill you, you know. Tear away what makes you a man?"

The Toad Sannin paled at that image. Arashi and Taicho smiled at each other as he did.

"I'm glad you are here anyway. We need my mother-in-law's location." Kushina said.

Jiraiya's eyebrow cocked upwards. "Why are you looking for Tsunade?"

"Did Naruto tell you what happened to him during the 2nd part of the exams?"

"No, he didn't." He said.

Kushina then had told him what had happened and of course everyone, even those who knew, were pissed about it.

"So we need Tsunade's location." Arashi said.

"Alright. I have an idea where she is but I can't go, and she might not come willingly."

"I'll send 'Team Whirlpool' with some extras." Kushina said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto and Team Whirlpool showed up in Kushina's office.

Once inside they saw a couple of men there. One of them had long light blue hair and blue eyes; he was dressed in a black bodysuit, shirt, cargo pants and open toed boots. His New Whirlpool headband was around his waist. The other one was dark skinned, had blue eyes, was tall and dressed in a dark blue, silver and white jersey, a jounin's vest, baggy cargo pants, boots, gloves, bandana and a New Whirlpool ball cap cocked to the side.

The man in the ballcap had his feet on Kushina's desk. She looked at him and glared, causing him to put his feet down.

"You called for us Uzukage-sama?" Said Naruto, being formal to his mother.

Kushina was pleased by this. Naruto was in his chunnin's vest, his slacks, boots and holsters. His trench coat was hanging by the door his gloves were in his coat pockets. Hinata was in her white bustire, white tights, with thong underwear, high heeled boots, opera length gloves and a white cloak.

Hagane was in a sleeveless shirt, cargo pants and boots. Tora was in her bikini top, tights, boots and jacket with an 'H' with a pitchfork pointing up in the middle. Rimaru was in a shirt, slacks, boots, trench coat and sunglasses. Raiko was in a shirt, cargo pants, boots, her glasses and was reading her book. Hinaru was in a shirt, hakuma pants and boots.

"Good, you're all here." Said Kushina, "Naruto allow me to introduce an old friend of the family's this is Blake Standford. He is former Black-Ops codenamed: Blaze," she said, pointing to the man in the ballcap.

Naruto looked at the man and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Naruto said.

"Sup kid?" He said.

"And this is your Grandfather, Dan." She said, pointing to the man with the long light-blue hair.

Naruto raced over to the man, hugging him tightly as Dan hugged him back.

"Okay, now the reason why I asked you all here." Kushina said. "We know about what happened to you during the second part of the exams."

Naruto gulped, trying to look innocent.

"Oh come on Kit-kun. You actually thought you were going to hide that from me? Let see the wounds."

Hinata and Hagane were in shock and looked at him.

"Wounds?" Hagane asked.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE ALIGHT!" Hinata screamed, causing Naruto to back up while trying to placate Hinata.

"Sweetie calm down! I am..." he said, but suddenly started to feel woozy. He fell forward and was caught by Hagane. He held Naruto as Hinata pulled off his vest. Under his right arm was a bandage with a big blood red stain on. She pulled it off to reveal two deep slashes. Hinata saw the wounds and got mad while tears fell from her eyes.

"Naruto, you're a jerk!" She whispered. "What is it do you want us to do ma'am?" She said, turning to Kushina.

Kushina smirked. "Jiraiya knows the location of my mother-in-law, the medic sannin known as Tsunade. I want you to go find her and bring her here. Tell her that her grandson needs her."

"Ma'am!" The group shouted and took off, leaving Naruto with his mother as she called for medic-nins to help her son.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the way the team was talking about things, Hinata was still fuming about Naruto lying to her.

"I Am Going To Strangle Him!" She growled, Tora was trying to calm her down and Hagane was trying to keep the peace.

"Hina-chan, he didn't want to worry you by telling you about that." Tora said.

She deflated and sighed. "I know, but he should trust me. I'm his fiancée!" she said.

"How do you think I feel? I'm his sister!" Hinaru practically shouted.

"Guys, he only did it because he didn't want you worrying about him." Rimaru said. "Granted it was wrong to keep this from all of us, but it just proves how strong he is."

"That's right! He was poisoned by that snake bastard for more than a month! Even while he was fighting!" Raiko gasped at the realization.

"We know Rai-chan." Tora said. "And while we're all amazed at how he dealt with it, we're doign something about it right now. Let's just focus on our mission."

The group nodded and continued on.

Meanwhile, Blaze and Dan were talking.

"You know she's going to kill you when she finds out you're alive." Blaze said.

Dan just smirked. "I know, but I had to help Kushina with New Whirlpool." He said.

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir here. I'm just saying she might not be happy when she finds out you're alive."

"Yeah I know," he said quietly. "Our relationship's like Naruto's and Hinata's."

"I've noticed."

That said, the group continued on their trip.  
**  
To Be Continued  
Notes: **Blaze is inspired by the video game character from 'Def Jam Vendetta: Fight for NYC'. The reason why I brought Dan back to life, is because I like Tsunade and I want to see her happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Chapter 19

As Team Whirlpool went to find Tsunade, Kushina had ordered a Red Swirl captain to take her son to the hospital. She was tall, very tall around 6 foot 8, very well built, around 320 lbs and dressed in a black sleeveless top and low rise tights. Finger less gloves and open toed boots completed her outfit. But the one thing about her that stood out was that her hair, skin and eyes were all green.

"Naruto, meet Jennifer Walters," Kushina said to her son. "She's going to be your new best friend."

Naruto looked up at her and continued to look up; she looked down at him and smiled at him.

"Jen, this is my son Naruto." Kushina said to the taller woman.  
Jennifer picked him up and held him tightly in her arms. He stared into her emerald green eyes and grinned nervously.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun." She said hugging him.

"Yeah, n-nice to meet you too Walters-san." He stammered as the woman carried her to the hospital.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Hinata's team was on their way to Tsunade's whereabouts. Dan and Blaze were talking.

"You know she is going to kill you when she sees you?" Said Blaze, "That is of course after breaking down and glomping you."

"I know," Dan sighed. "It hurt me pretending to be dead just to help Kushina with New Whirlpool, but I didn't think it would've hurt her this much."

Just then, Rin, who had been waiting for them down the road, dropped down out of a tree.

"You know, Sempai, if 'Scott' did that to me, I'd fry his brain!" She said as Naruko, who had been waiting with Rin, fell in with the group who were fuming about Naruto.

"But Naruto isn't the type of person that would do something like that." Said Naruko, dressed in her 'pirate queen' outfit. "He'd make sure someone knew that he was alright and make sure we'd know."

"You mean like he did during the second part of the exams?" Hinata huffed.

Everyone was quiet about that.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't mean anything by it." Naruko said.

"He Was Poisoned And Didn't Tell Us Naruko!" Hinata yelled.

"Well, neither would you if you had to worry about Orochimaru, The Sand, The Sound, and Danzo's ROOT ninjas trying to kill you and everyone you loved. Not to mention his own father returns from the dead, the man he considered like a grandfather gets stabbed through the heart saving his life, and then of course the mass exodus of people to New Whirlpool. If I were in Naruto's shoes, I wouldn't have told anyone about my problems either."

Hagane's words seemed to placate Hinata, and the group continued on their way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jennifer carried Naruto to the hospital and got him situated into a room. Once that was done she called up one of her teammates.  
One of them had long blonde hair and blue eyes, was dressed in a black bodysuit, white armor with a gold lightning bolt on her chest and tapped up fists with the words 'Marvel' on the right and 'Warbird' on the left. She also wore open toed boots and her headband.

Carol Danvers was an ordinary woman, nothing ready to special about her. That is if you can call being able to dead lift Mount Hokage-more with one arm and not struggle, nothing. She was highly skilled and very powerful. She had thought that she was the only one of her kind, until she met Ino Yamanaka, that is. Once she had seen the girl with her powers and style of dress arrive in New Whirlpool, she wanted to meet her. Once they did, Ino couldn't help herself. She grabbed on to the woman and held her as tight as she could.

With her own mother having passed some years ago, Ino instantly took to Carol as a mother-figure, even going so far as to boldly urge her father to marry the woman. Carol, likewise, adored the girl, motherly feelings she'd never known welling up inside her with each minute they were together.

But right now, she had a new duty to preform.

"Carol, I want you to make sure he'll be alright." Jen said. "He's been poisoned so he's going to get treatment in the meantime. But we're waiting for Tsunade the Sannin to come and help him."

Carol nodded and went to guard his room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Carol watched the outside of his room, one of the Boss Amazon summons had came out of the scroll that Naruto still carried. It was Diana. She looked down at her charge, with some sadness, softly stroking his hair before kissing his forehead and then flying out of his room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within less than a minute, there was a knock on Kushina's office door.

"Come in." She said.

Diana walked in as Kushina looked up.

"Hello Diana. What can I do for you?" the Uzukage asked.

"First, I wish to thank you for the special self-summons technique you placed upon the scroll, enabling me to be here at my own will." she said. "Second, I wish to be human again! I want to protect Naruto, like I promised you."

"Diana, we go back a long time, don't we?"

"Yes we do, sister."

"You would really protect my son to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but remember if he dies…"

"That will never happen, because I will be already on my last breath as I kill Naru-kun's assassin."

_'Jeez, Amazons sure are a dramatic lot. But I guess its part of their honor.'_ "Very well, do you know the seals?" she asked as Diana nodded. "Do them with me."

Together they preform the proper seals, which quickly resulted in Diana falling to the floor breathing hard.

"Are you alright Diana?" Kushina asked as she went to the amazon's side.

The woman looked up to the Uzukage and smiled at her.

"Good. Then just rest for a bit."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile two cloaked figures had appeared in New Whirlpool. They went to the hospital and quickly located Naruto's room. They managed to sneak into Naruto's room without anyone seeing them, and started down at the young blond ninja. The first one was tall, blue skinned and looked like a man-shark. The other was Sasuke's brother, Itachi, who looked like an older version of the emo nin.

"Are you sure this is him? He looks half dead!" Said the man-shark.

"Doesn't matter, Kisame." Itachi said, not sensing the presence of someone behind them. "We must grab him before…"

"Before what Itachi?" Kushina asked the older Uchiha, "Before I come and separate your head from your shoulders, or before Taicho makes Shark-fin soup for a month out of Kisame?"

Itachi looked over and saw a woman with two sword criss-crossing the blades at Kisame's neck, like a pair of scissors. Kisame looked scared.

"You even attempt to touch Naruto, and I assure you that you will live long enough to regret it." Kushina said.

Itachi just smirked as he stared at the woman. "You may have caught us, woman, but how do you know we came here by ourselves for the greatest of the Tailed Spirits?"

His question was answered as a pair of bodies exploded into the room and slamming up against the far wall.

Itachi's eyes went wide as he recognized his back-up team.

Hiden and Kazuku.

His eyes turned again to the blown open hole to see two attractive and powerful women step through into the room. The first one was 6'8" and bright green, the second about 5'11" with blond hair.

"F#&()ING BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME? I'M F(#!!)ING IMMORTAL!" Hiden shouted.

"Oh, good! So that mean's you won't die on me as I pound the crap out of you!" Carol Danvers said as she grabbed the foul-mouthed Jashin disciple and started doing just what she said.

Kazuku fired his razor-sharp black threads at Jennifer, only to have her amazing thick skin turn back the attacks. Jennifer grabbed the shocked Kazuku's threads with her left hand and pull him to her, slamming her right fist into his face, rendering him half-dead himself.

Within seconds, the pair were dealt with as Itachi made a desperate move to strike at Kushina, who quickly slammed a fist full of lightning she had been quietly building up, into Itachi's chest, sending him down like a twitching cockroach.

Kisame just looked at his partners on the ground, defeated.

"Now," Kushina said to the shark-man. "Are you going to attack me, or pick up this Akatsuki trash and get the hell out of my village?"

Taicho removed her swords from his throat and Kisame quickly picked up his three comrades to leave, when Kushina stopped him.

"Kisame!"

He looked back.

"When you get back tell that bastard brother-in-law of mine he's not getting Kyuubi. Because Naruto doesn't have it anymore, tell him his plans have failed, epically." the Uzukage said.

With that Kisame and the others vanished.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Hinata and the others had arrived in the town where Tsunade was said to be. Jiraiya lead the group to a nearby bar and looked inside to see a couple women sitting there drinking sake.

"That's her. Dan, you better stay out here until we call you." Jiraiya said, and Dan nodded.

The group walked into the bar and sat down near the pair. Hinata was surprised at the looks of the female sannin. She was very beautiful, with long blond hair, caramel eyes, gorgeous skin with a tiny blue diamond in the middle of her forehead, and was stacked like a brick house.

She was in a gray, sleeveless gi, black pants and spats, and a green over coat. She also had a green gem hanging from her neck. She was with a young woman with short black hair, brown eyes, beautiful skin and was dressed in a black and red kimono, with tabi socks and sandals. She was carrying a pig dressed in a waist coat.

Jiraiya sat down next to Tsunade. "Hello, Tsunade-hime." He said as the pair looked at him.

The blond woman sighed. "What do you want Jiraiya?" She asked. "If it's to come back to Konoha forget it."

"Now, why would I ask you to come back to that hellhole?"

The woman beside Tsunade looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Jiraiya then proceeded to explain the situation to him. After he was done, Tsunade looked at the white-haired sannin pervert and said, "So he really did that?"

"He needs you Tsu-chan." Jiraiya said. "That bastard poisoned him. He needs your help."

Tsunade scoffed. "Sorry, not going to do it." she said. "I've got better things to do than help some chunnin brat."

Right as she said that, it dawned on everyone else that Jiraiya had neglected to mention one very important detail. Namely, about Naruto being her grandson.

However, it was all the incentive that Hinata needed, considering how she was feeling, to turn her fist into diamond, walk up to Tsunade, and punch her clean out of the bar.

CRASH!

Everyone was frozen in shock, even the pig, as Hinata launched herself out of the bar and into the street where a stunned Tsunade was slowly getting to her feet.

"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Hinata shouted as she glared daggers at the sannin. "A good and innocent man lies dying of poison by that snake-bastard who was once your teammate, and you brush him off so casually just because you want to go and gamble away your money!" she shouted, her entire body transforming into diamond.

(Jiraiya had told the group of Tsunade's bad habit prior to their arrival in the village.)

"Oh, no. Hina-chan! Calm Down!" Tora shouted as she tried to race to her friends side, only to be held back by Hagane.

"I don't think you want to get in the middle of that." Hagane said to the girl.

"You're Coming With Us To New Whirlpool, Even If I Have To Drag You By Those Big Knockers Of Yours" Hinata shouted to Tsunade.

That statement alone caused the whole group, even Jiraiya and the pig, to drop open their mouths like fish.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try it, Bling-Bling Girl!" Tsunade growled as she charged towards Hinata.

"Oh, crap. GET DOWN!" Hagane shouted as the pair slammed into each other, causing a massive explosion in the middle of the street, kicking up dust and debris and sending a shockwave through the entire town.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, little girl!" Tsunade shouted as she used her super strength to punch Hinata hard in the face, sending her down.

"You call that a punch, you overgrown slug!" Hinata shouted as she sprang from her feet and kicked Tsunade in the chin.

"You really do want to die, don't you, you blond bitch?!" Tsunade shouted as leaped into the air and came down hard, like a falling meteor onto Hinata and creating a new crater in the ground.

"I'm not going to die!" Hinata shouted, as she punched Tsunade in the face, propelling her out of the hole "And I'm Not A Real Blond!" she shouted as she stomped out of the hole.

Tsunade wiped the blood from her mouth as she turned to the girl.

"You're putting up a hell of a fight, and all for a simple chunnin?" she asked.

"HE'S NOT ANY CHUNNIN! HE'S MY FIANCÉ AND YOUR GRANDSON!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tsunade froze in complete shock as she said that.

"M-My Grandson?" She said.

"Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that?" Jiraiya said with a cheesy grin.

Everyone, including the pig, just sweat dropped at the perverted sannin.

To be continued. 


	20. Extended 19 fight scene

**EXTENDED FIGHT SCENE FROM CHAPTER 19**

Outside the hospital room, a pair of ninjas were approaching Naruto's hospital room when they noticed a woman standing at the door. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black bodysuit, white armor plating on her shoulders, elbows, and knees, a gold lightning bolt on her chest and tapped up fists with the words 'Marvel' on the right and 'Warbird' on the left. She also wore open toed boots and her headband on her brow.

"Trouble?" the first ninja asked.

"I have an idea." the second ninja said as the pair walked up to the blond woman in the black costume.

"Can I help you?" Carol asked the approaching pair.

"Yes. We were told to come and help you protect the boy." the second ninja said.

"Really. Are you from one of the other villages?" she asked, staring at the first ninja.

He was a little shorter than herself, draped in a black cloak, his finely combed blond hair, a slim build, dark eyes, and a headband around his neck. She noticed he carried a strange scythe-like weapon on his back. It was strange because it looked like it had three blades instead of one.

"Yes." the first ninja with the scythe said.

"And you were assigned bodyguard duty so quickly. I'm impressed. You must be trustworthy."

"We try to be." the second ninja said.

"And which village are you from?" she asked, taking a look at the second ninja.

He was the taller of the two. Longer hair which was paler than his companion. His body was mostly covered by his cloak, leaving only his eyes revealed. The optical spheres themselves seemed a little... dead. Almost like he was staring straight through her. His headband was on his forehead.

"Konoha." the second said, his genjutsu in place over his headband.

"Really. That's interesting."

"Why?"

"Because I greeted the Konoha ninjas when they arrived at the front gates, and I don't remember seeing a ninja with a scythe arrive, or a ninja with such a piercing gaze."

The pair looked at her and then at each other.

"You doubt our word?" the ninja with the scythe said.

"We can have the Uzukage come in and confirm our story." the ninja with the piercing gaze said.

"I'm sure you could, but would it be the real one, or a genjutsu, like the one you're using on your headband?" she asked.

It was then that Carol realized that these guys were just a distraction. She quickly spun around and reached for the doorknob. Her movement was stopped when the scythe that was on the first ninja's back came to rest under her neck.

"You don't want to do that." the first ninja said.

"You're Akatsuki, aren't you?" Carol asked, moving back from the door.

"Yes. And we're here for the boy. Or... at least a part of him." the second ninja said.

"And I'm afraid we can't have anyone knowing we were here, so..." the first ninja said as he gripped his scythe and prepared to jerk the blade into her throat.

However, Carol wasn't worried.

"You really don't want to do that." Carol said with a smirk.

"Oh? And why not?" the second ninja asked.

"Because..." Carol said as her foot jerked back and struck the first ninja in the shin, breaking it and causing him to cry out suddenly, enabling her to slip out from the blade's path. "...it won't work."

"Cute. But we're wasting time here. You can't beat us both." the second ninja said.

"Then do you mind if I play too?" a voice from behind them said as the pair looked back to see a towering green-skinned woman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile two other cloaked figures had appeared inside Naruto's room at the hospital. They had managed to sneak into the room before the blonde woman outside noticed them. Their friends would see to her as they dealt with the young ninja. The first one was tall, blue skinned and looked like a man-shark. The other was Sasuke's brother, Itachi, who looked like an older version of the emo nin.

"Are you sure this is him? He looks half dead!" Said the man-shark.

"Doesn't matter, Kisame." Itachi said, not sensing the presence of someone behind them. "We must grab him before…"

"Before what Itachi?" Kushina asked the older Uchiha, "Before I come and separate your head from your shoulders, or before Taicho makes Shark-fin soup for a month out of Kisame?"

Itachi looked over and saw a woman with two sword criss-crossing the blades at Kisame's neck, like a pair of scissors. Kisame looked scared.

"You even attempt to touch Naruto, and I assure you that you will live just long enough to regret it." Kushina said.

Itachi just smirked as he stared at the woman. "You may have caught us, woman, but how do you know we came here by ourselves for the greatest of the Tailed Spirit Beasts?"

His question was answered as a pair of bodies exploded into the room and slamming up against the far wall.

Itachi's eyes went wide as he recognized his back-up team.

Hiden and Kazuku.

His eyes turned again to the blown open hole to see two attractive and powerful women step through into the room. The first one was 6'8" and bright green, the second about 5'11" with blond hair.

"F#&()ING BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME? I'M F(#!!)ING IMMORTAL!" Hiden shouted.

"Oh, good! So that mean's you won't die on me as I pound the crap out of you!" Carol Danvers said as she grabbed the foul-mouthed Jashin disciple and started doing just what she said.

Kazuku fired his razor-sharp black threads at Jennifer, only to have her amazing thick skin turn back the attacks. Jennifer grabbed the shocked Kazuku's threads with her left hand and pull him to her, slamming her right fist into his face, rendering him half-dead himself.

What's wrong with me? This... woman... her strength is inhuman! Hiden mentally groaned as he felt Carol's fists slam into him again and again. He couldn't even regain himself enough to try and counter, or even block. He wondered if that would have done any good against such a woman.

Kazuku's threads weakly lashed out and stabbed at Jen's face, only to have the emerald-skinned amazon grimace at the attempt.

"What are you trying to do? Ruin my complexion?" Jen asked as she grabbed the threads and whipped him around the room, slamming him into several walls. Kazuku pulled his kunai and shurikens and hurled them at Jen, which only bounced off her skin. "And now you're just annoying me!" she growled as she pulled hard on the threads, pulling him towards her, allowing her the necessary range to cold-clocked the ninja in the face, hard.

Hiden was tossed up into the ceiling, hitting it hard, and falling down into the hard floor. Carol was on him in a second, pulling him up to crush his hands and then punched him out again.

Within seconds, the pair were dealt with as Itachi made a desperate move to strike at Kushina, who quickly slammed a fist full of lightning she had been quietly building up, into Itachi's chest, sending him down like a twitching cockroach.

Kisame just looked at his partners on the ground, defeated.

"Now," Kushina said to the shark-man. "Are you going to attack me, or pick up this Akatsuki trash and get the hell out of my village?"

Taicho removed her swords from his throat and Kisame quickly picked up his three comrades to leave, when Kushina stopped him.

"Kisame!"

He looked back.

"When you get back tell that bastard brother-in-law of mine he's not getting Kyuubi. Because Naruto doesn't have it anymore, tell him his plans have failed, epically." the Uzukage said.

With that Kisame and the others vanished.

The quartet looked over at Naruto who was still sleeping.

"Wow. He must be really bad. All that fighting and he didn't wake up." Jen said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Two Weeks Later)

"You seriously want to do this again?" Kazuku asked.

"Yes." Hiden grumbled.

"I thought you were a religious man. Tempting fate is a seriously bad move."

"The discipline I study under, that I devote myself to, demands nothing less than absolute destruction and death. Anything less... is a F!#&(ing sin!"

"We were beaten! Don't you understand that? Those two harlots are stronger than us, and far more durable. My tendrils couldn't penetrate that green one's skin."

"Yes. Physical power is on their side. But we have an advantage they do not!"

"What advantage? We'd need something strong enough to... wait! You don't mean..."

"Yes. And we will play it well."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(New Whirlpool Village)

"Just admit it!" Jennifer smirked.

"And let you tease me for months on end? I don't think so." Carol said.

"Oh come on! It's so obvious you're into her!"

"You say that like I'm some kind of pedophile." she growled.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. I'm just saying..."

"I know what you're saying... and I decline to answer!"

"Ino reminds you of yourself! Young, enthusiastic, spunky, full of potential, and blond."

Carol stared at the taller woman, more like glaring. "I'm gonna let that blond comment pass. But... as much as I hate to admit it... you're right. I like her. It's like she's a carbon copy of me."

"Like a clone? Or a daughter?"

"If she has her way." Carol muttered, remembering the subtle hints that Ino had been dropping left and right about herself and her father.

While the pair continued walking though the village, they didn't notice they were being followed by a pair of masked figures.

"We should kill them now!" the first man hissed.

"Patience, my friend." the second man said in a whisper. "The longer they remain oblivious to us, the greater the advantage to us."

"I just can't believe you actually brought that... thing with you."

"It'll all be worth it."

"Pein's going to kill you if he finds out."

"He can't kill me, you know."

"Fine, he'll do something worse."

The other man grimaced at his partner as they continued following the pair of women. After several more minutes, they stopped on the outskirts of the village, in a large forest clearing.

"Why did they stop here?" Kazuku asked.

"Maybe they're waiting for someone." Hiden said.

"Like us?"

Just then a pair of figures walked into the clearing towards Carol and Jen.

"Carol-chan!" Ino shouted as she tackled the woman in a tight hug around the waist.

"Oomph! Easy, Ino-chan." Carol said, patting the girl on the head as the pair laid on the ground.

"Hmm. And you must be Ino's father." Jen said to the other person who had arrived with the girl.

"Yes. Inoichi Yamanaka." he said, shaking Jen's hand. "Please to meet you."

The man was going to be 40 in a few months. His blond hair was darker, more reddish, than Ino's hair, his eyes a deeper blue hue than her own, and he was dressed in a Jounin-outfit with a New Whirlpool headband on his forehead and a red vest over his shoulders. To Jen he looked handsome and seemed like a nice guy, but there was something about him that seemed a little... skittish.

"I've been looking for you." Ino said.

"Yeah... and right now I really wish you hadn't." Carol said.

"What? Why?" the younger girl asked.

"Because of the fight we're about to get in to." Jen said, turning around to where the two Akatsuki members were hiding. "OH COME OUT! WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

Hiden and Kazuku sprang out from the bushes and landed a couple meters from them.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Ino asked as the pair dissolved their genjutsu's to reveal their black cloaks with the red clouds on them.

"They're the members of Akatsuki who tried to kidnap Naruto two weeks ago." Carol said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ino growled at the men. "You Tried To Kidnap My Naruto?!"

"Nice, Carol. Now she's not gonna leave." Jen said to the older blond woman.

"We're not here for the Kyuubi No Kitsune! We're here for you!" Hiden said, pointing to Carol and Jen.

"You mean... revenge."

"Exactly you bitch!" Hiden said as he pulled a scroll from his cloak. "And we have the very means to exact that revenge, right here."

"A scroll?" Inoichi gasped as the quartet got into a fighting stance.

"I SUMMON FORTH THE TWO-TAILED NEKOTAMA TO DESTROY OUR ENEMIES!" Hiden shouted as the scroll glowed as a beam of light exploded from the scroll. The beam pooled it's energy into a large sphere in the sky until it was large enough to fully materialize into a giant two-tailed cat demon that landed off to the side apart from the Akatsuki members and the four New Whirlpool ninjas.

"The Two-Tailed Cat Demon? They actually captured it?" Inoichi gasped.

"Oh, great!" Ino groaned. "I'm glad Tora isn't here."

"Why?" Carol asked.

"Because she'd probably be on that demon's side."

The trio nodded as the two Akatsuki attacked.

"Destroy Them!" Hiden shouted.

"Ino! With Me!" Carol shouted. "Jen! Inoichi! You deal with the Akatsuki!"

Ino grinned as both she and Carol took off into the air, slamming their fists into the giant Two-Tailed Cat Demon's face.

Hiden launched himself at Inoichi, his scythe out to take the ninja's head off. Inoichi was able to dodge the triple-bladed weapon, oddly amazed that he was able to wield the hefty-looking weapon. Either he was stronger than he looked, or the weapon was lighter than it appeared. Inoichi pulled his kunai and threw them at Hiden, who slashed the weapons in mid-air and allowed the New Whirlpool ninja to do a substitution jutsu. Hiden slashed through a wooden dummy of Inoichi then brought his weapon back to slice at another Inoichi, which turned out to be a dummy as well. Another Inoichi appeared next to him, and Hiden slashed through that one as well.

"What the F& is Going On Here?" Hiden shouted. "Stop The F#(& Games!"

"This isn't a game, even though I am having fun." Inoichi said as he landed behind the man and activated his own special technique.

"MIND DESTRUCTION JUTSU!!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Kazuku lashed out his razor-sharp threads from both his hands, to slice through Jen's clothes, trying to locate her vulnerable spot. However, Jen's entire body was virtually invulnerable so the razor-sharp threads. But Kazuku had a plan for that. While the threads lanced her custom-made ninja clothes, Kazuku was moving as fast as he could through the haze of materials in order to plant specially made explosives all over her body, as close to her skin as possible. He planted two on each arm, three on each leg, two on her stomach, two on her chest, three on her back, and one on the back of her neck.

"Goodbye, green girl!" Kazuku cackled as the numerous explosives detonated all over her body. He stared at the smoking crater for a few seconds before turning around to go back tot he others. "Now... all I have to deal with..." he said, before he was stopped by a green hand on his shoulder.

"Is Me!" Jen said, her clothes charred, burned and blown off all but for a few scraps that barely covered anything. Her hair looked mussed, her skin a little dirty, and her expression was one of pure irritation.

Carol and Ino flew through the air striking the Two-Tailed Cat Demon, then backing off to attack it from another side.

"This thing's pretty tough, mom!" Ino shouted as she flew up next to the woman.

"Please don't call me that, and yes it is." Carol said as she stared at the demon.

The Two-Tailed demon hissed and lanced its tail into the air, directly at the two blond women. They dodged it's attack easily and Ino dove in to try and strike it down.

"INO WAIT!" Carol shouted as the girl flew in and punched the cat-demon in the face, once, twice, and then a third time, before the demon hissed and spit, sending a cloud of horrifyingly bad breath that enveloped Ino.

"Cough, Cough!" Ino gasped and paused, which enabled the cat-demon to reach up and grab Ino with its claw and slam her into the ground. "AAHH!" she shouted.

"INO!" Carol shouted as she dove towards the cat-demon. "Let Her Go You Beast!"

Carol flew in, avoiding the twirling and slashing tails while the creature itself picked up Ino and slammed her into the ground over and over again.

"DAMN YOU!" Carol shouted in anger as she suddenly bolted at nearly light speed to collide with the force of an impacting meteor, right into the Cat demons face.

The Two-Tailed Cat Demon shrieked in pain as it released Ino right before it was hurled back into the forest, on it's back and totally unconscious.

"Ino? Ino?" Carol cried out in sadness as she held the unconscious girl in her arms. "Dammit, Ino-chan, don't do this. Don't you die on me! Please... I'll do anything, just don't die." she said as tears fell from her eyes onto the younger girls face.

"Does...does that mean... I can call you... mom?" Ino gasped weakly as her eyes blinked open.

"INO!" Carol cried happily as she hugged the girl tightly.

"Ino? Are you alright?" Inoichi asked as he quickly came over to the pair.

"Oh. Hi dad. Uh... yeah. I'm fine. Where's... the guy with the scythe?"

"That Akatsuki guy? Over there." Inoichi said, pointing to Hiden, who was twitching on the ground a few meters away.

Originally Inoichi's Mind Destruction Jutsu caused a person to attack their enemies in an almost crazed stupor. However, this was a variation of that technique, which resulted in Hiden's mind being virtually destroyed, as if he was having a stroke. Hiden, for his part, hadn't been expecting Inoichi's interference in this little ambush he had planned. And now he was paying for it.

"Where's Jen?" Carol asked.

"Over here." a voice said as the trio looked over.

Though Inoichi blushed heavily and looked away when he realized that Jen was missing more than 95 percent of her clothes thanks to a bomb blast or something.

She dropped the unconscious Kazuku onto the ground next to Hiden as she walked over to the others.

"So... did I miss anything?" Jen asked.

"Not much." Carol replied as a group of New Whirlpool ninjas came running up.

"We heard explosions. What's going on?" Aya Natsume asked as she approached the group.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just an Akatsuki ambush, a Tailed Spirit Beast attack, and... I got a new mommy!" Ino said with a smile.

"INO!" Carol and Inoichi said in unison.

"Well you said you'd do anything." Ino said with a smile.

"Can I at least ask Ms Danvers out first before you start calling her 'mom'?" Inoichi asked.

Carol turned to the man and blushed a little. He did the same thing.

"So...dinner?" he asked sheepishly.

She quirked her head to the side. "Do you cook?"

"A little."

"I'd love to." she smiled.

"Uh... as cute as that is... does anyone have a spare set of clothes I can borrow?" Jen asked as Maya pulled out an extra set of her clothes that she had handy.

"So... what are we going to do about these two?" Maya Natsume asked as Kushina approached them.

"You mean these three?" Carol asked, pointing to the Two-Tailed Cat Demon.

"We'll put the two Akatsuki in the brig, and send the demon to be with it's brothers." Kushina said as she preformed the proper seals, sending chakra into a scroll she happened to have with her. "When I heard we had a Tailed Beast here, I didn't think it was brought here by Akatsuki. Still... it's time for you to be free."  
The still unconscious Two-Tailed Cat Demon glowed brightly and then vanished in a giant explosion of smoke.

Aya and Maya hauled the two Akatsuki to the special holding cells they had, while Ino tugged on the arms of her father and future mother. Despite the teasing Carol was enduring from her friends, she actually found the whole idea rather appealing to her.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Tsunade stared in shock as she looked at the glowing, shining Hyuga girl. Not only had the girl put up an incredible fight against her, but she had hit her with a hell of a bombshell, that she had a grandson.

"I-I have a grandson?" she gasped.

"Yes! You Have A Grand Son!" Hinata shouted. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Tsunade's eyes widen further, the jinchuriki was her grandson.

"Wait minute, you mean the jinchuriki is my grandson?" She said.

"Former jinchuriki, who once held the Nine-Tailed Fox demon inside his body before his mother, Kushina the Uzukage, removed it from him." She said as charged up her Shining Diamond fists. "So if you call him a demon I'll show you how I passed my Chunnin Exam!"

Tsunade stepped back to placate her.

"Look I didn't know. I was told that my son and grandson died when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Lead Village." she said before a voice behind her spoke up.

"No Tsu-chan. That was a lie." Dan said as Tsunade turned around and gasped. "Minato was injured in the Kyuubi attacked so I managed to put him into a summon scroll to save him. Naruto was left in the care of the Third Hokage, but... that didn't go too well."

Tsunade was still staring at the man in shock.

"Hi Tsu-chan, you're looking good." he said with a smile.

Breaking out of her stunned stupor Tsunade didn't know what to do first: kill him or kiss him. She made her choice rather quickly, leaping at the man and punching him hard in the face. He went flying and crashed through a wall. Coincidentally back into the bar Hinata had punched her out of.

"THAT was for lying to me!" She said as she stalked into the bar and walked up to Dan. Using her Painful Sky Leg move on him, but at a quarter of the strength, she kicked him across the bar into the far wall. "THAT'S for dying and leaving me alone."

Dan was bleeding as he staggered to stand up, and saw her rush up to him. She grabbed him and pushed him back down to the floor where she hugged and kissed him passionately.

"That... was for coming back to me." she said, pressing her forehead to his own.

The pair eventually walked out of the bar, Tsunade supporting him as they came over to the others. Then she looked over Jiraiya, gave Dan to Blaze, stepped over towards the Toad Sannin, and slapped him with enough force to send him flying through another building.

"Ouch!" Blaze winced as Tsunade leaped into the building.

Three seconds and two punches later, Jiraiya was back out in the middle of the street.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Tsunade shouted as she emerged from the building.

"I... might have." Jiraiya said weakly as Tsunade wrapped her hands around his neck.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS ALIVE?" she shouted.

"He… asked… me …to!" He choked out before Dan gently pulled her off.

"Tsu-chan, I did ask him not to tell you." He said and looked at Jiraiya, "But I didn't tell you to keep it a secret for 15 years! I was hoping you would have at least told her about Naruto. And don't give me that 'I didn't know about Naruto' crap. You knew, but it interfered with your 'research', didn't it? Right now I'll bet the reason you didn't want to come is because we're interfering with your 'research' right this second, am I right? You just can't wait to go to a hot springs to do it."

"Nah man," said Blaze. "He was going to peep on Tsunade or maybe the others because he wouldn't miss out on peeping on a tiger girl."

Tora growled at Jiraiya as the perverted sannin tried to placate them.

"Now, now guys." Jiraiya said.

"Oh come off it Jiraiya-sama!" Hinata snapped. "Everyone knows you are a pervert, oh I'm sorry, you're a 'SUPER' pervert!"

Jiraiya sighed; he knew his boasting was going to get him in trouble one day.

"So go on, super pervert. Go do your research. Thank you for showing us where Tsunade-obaasan was, but there is no reason for you to hang around anymore." Hinata said before turning her back on him and went over to the others.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in Konoha, Minato and Sarutobi had finished Iruka's hokage training. With the blessing of both the Third and Fourth Hokage, Iruka was made the Fifth, or Godaime, Hokage, and right now he was standing on the balcony of the Hokage Tower making his speech to the village.

"My first rule as hokage is that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will be seen as the hero he should've been in this village. There will be a statue and plaque made for him. My second order of business, is to dissolve the council. It's time for everyone in the village to know where the true power lies in Konoha."

"YEAH WITH THE COUNCIL!" yelled someone.

"DEMON LOVER!" another person shouted, actually hurling a jagged rock at him.

Iruka caught the stone with his teeth, and crushed it between his canines. He then activated his 'Big head no jutsu'.

"QUIET!"

Everyone was suddenly cowed.

"This... is what I'm talking about! With the way you people act, I'm not surprised the clans left this piece of crap village. But as I have the opportunity to change things, I am not going to be lax in that responsibility! If any of you don't like it, leave now, because all the attacks on innocents, I will not tolerate anymore! Any takers?"

"MAYBE WE SHOULD LEAVE!" a person shouted.

"YEAH!" another shouted.

"Fine. Go. But I'm pretty sure that you're not going to find a village that will let any of you get away with half of the crap you've pulled here in Konoha. Those of you that want to stay, know that I will be following in the Uzukage's foot steps, not only to uphold that which is right, but to take in blood lined people."

Everyone was in shock, but as it stood, they knew they could do nothing about it. Iruka had been trained by the Third and Fourth Hokage, and if they thought he was ready to take the mantle of hokage, then he would not easily be influenced or defeated in this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"See? I told you that you could do it." Minato said as he patted the Godaime Hokage on his back.

"And very well done I must say." Sarutobi said in his ghost-like form.

"Thank you. I just hope I can be as good as you both." Iruka said as he slumped in his chair behind the desk in the Hokage's office.

"No, don't be as good as me. Be as good as you, that's the best way you can do it." Minato said.

"Agreed, Iruka-san." Sarutobi said.

"Thanks Minato-sama, Sarutobi-sama." he said. "Though to be honest... I'd rather go with you to New Whirlpool."

"And as much as we would value you, you would serve a greater asset here... as the hokage of the Leaf Village." Minato said.

"With you as the leader, and a few choice ninja to help, you will be able to make this village what it was meant to be." Sarutobi said. "I failed in that respect, but with the council no longer around, you will be able to make greater changes."

"Though, I doubt the council will go quietly. You should be prepared for that." Minato said.

"A secret council? Without Danzo or his ROOT, or even the disloyal ANBU, I fail to see how much trouble they could be." Sarutobi said. "But... you are right to be wary of this."

"I will be." Iruka stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Team Whirlpool and their special guests were headed back to New Whirlpool, with a disgruntled Jiraiya bringing up a distant rear.

"So, you're my grandson's fiancée, are you?" Tsunade asked Hinata, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. His first, actually." Hinata said, still upset over everything that had happened.

"Oh? He has more?"

"A girl named Ino Yamanaka, a Jounin named Anko Mitarashi, a sand ninja named Temari, and a woman named Rin. I'm not sure what her last name is."

"She's right there, Hina-chan." Tora said. "You could ask her."

"Perhaps later." Hinata huffed.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there." Tsunade stated.

"Oh, how could you tell?" she said, sarcastically.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and fist, but I would prefer to at least get to know my future granddaughter-in-law and why she is so angry."

"Do you really want to know? It's because my stupid, lone-wolf of a fiancé kept a secret from me! He was poisoned by Orochimaru during the Second Phase of the Chunnin Exam, and he never once told me. I knew he got attacked, but I didn't know the extent of it! I didn't know Orochimaru got his poisoned fangs into him! He carried it for more than a month! It's as if he didn't trust me with it!"

"He didn't tell us either, Hina-chan." Naruko said. "He even kept it from his mother."

"Yeah, but mom was the first one to figure it out." Hinaru said.

"Yeah, well, we can worry about pounding him into ground-round later, after Tsunade-obaasan heals him." Rimaru said.

"Well, then, lets get going!" Tsunade said as the group picked up their pace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

To be continued


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**  
**Hinata looked back at Tsunade, who was still hugging her thought-to-have-been-dead husband. She had a smile on her face at the fact that her husband, son and grandson were alive. Though Hinata had to remind her that one of them was lying on the verge of death.

"We should pick up the pace!" Hinata huffed.

"Calm down, Hina-chan." Tora said. "Aunty won't let Naruto-kun die before we get back with his grandmother."

"But finding her was the point! To heal Naruto!"

"And I will." Tsunade assured the girl. "However, I think we might have another problem to deal with first."

"What problem?" Hagane asked.

Tsunade sighed as she clenched her fists. "Orochimaru came to me a few days ago, and offered to bring Dan and Nawaki back from the dead, if I would help to heal his damaged body." She said as she snuggled into her husband's chest. "Well...I might not take him up on his offer for Dan, but Nawaki..."

"Is alive," Dan finished for her.

"He is?"

"Yes. He's Red Swirl's leader."

"Red Swirl?"

"New Whirlpool's version of ROOT." Dan explained.

"So what are we going to do about Orochimaru?" Hagane asked.

Blaze smirked. "I have an idea." he said.

Rimaru and Hagane shivered at his expression.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in New Whirlpool, a couple of visitors had come up to the gate. More like limping. They were both unusually beautiful women, with blond-hair, blue-eyes, and amazingly shapely bodies. They were dressed in black pants, open-toed shoes, white shirts, and blue ninja vests with red trim, their headbands baring a shield symbol. The older women, who couldn't have been five years the other girls senior, were helping the apparently more injured girl towards the village.

"Keep breathing, little sister." the older woman with shoulder-length blond hair, said.

"Gonna... pass out... sorry." the younger woman with longer blond hair, said.

A couple of Jounins from New Whirlpool saw them approach the village and ran over to them.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked, thinking it a stupid question, as their clothes were torn and charred, and both of them were bleeding somewhat heavily.

"Need... help." the older blond woman said, before she collapsed into the pairs arms.

"Get them to the hospital now, and contact the Uzukage!" the Jounins shouted to a nearby Chunnin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The younger blond with the longer hair blinked her eyes, noticing that she was in a hospital bed. She looked around and started asking, "Where am I? Karen? Are you here?"

"I'm right here, sis." a woman's voice said, causing the girl to look to the right. "Are you alright, Kara?" the older blond woman asked.

"I think so. But... who was that?" Kara asked.

Karen sighed as she looked up to the ceiling. "I'm not sure." she said. _But I have an idea._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Flashback

In the Hidden Hero village, farther to the north of the New Whirlpool village, lived Karen and Kara Starr, two of the best kunoichi's in their village. Karen was a special jounin/ANBU willing to do A to SS-Class missions. Kara was an amazing Chunnin possessing great talent and potential. In the past they had been so busy dealing with their own missions, that they didn't have time for each other, even their eldest sibling, until today, when they were attacked.

A huge black man with blond hair and goatee, wearing shades, a tank top, cargo pants and boots had arrived in the village only a few hours ago. No one knew who he was, and he didn't bother to identify himself. But once he had gotten to the center of the village, he just started attacking, every one and every thing in his path. Several civilians had already been hurt when Kara quickly flew in and punched the man down.

As it was, Karen had just returned from a successful mission and came upon the scene. She saw Kara punch down the man, only for him to get back up and attack, knocking the younger blond woman down.

"KAREN!" Kara shouted when she saw her older sister.

"ON IT!" Karen shouted as she leapt into the air pounded the man into the ground.

A low growl erupted from the man's throat as he looked up and uppercut the blond Jounin with amazing strength. This stunned her for a second, enabling the man to grab her and throw her body, slamming his foot into her back over and over,

"OOMPH! ARGH! AAAHHHH!!" Karen screamed out in pain.

"KAREN!" Kara shouted and rushed the man, tackling him through a long row of buildings, ending at a thick cinder block wall. "Take that you, bastard!"

However, the man suddenly rose up and fired a strange energy black that sent her back to the square.

"Ooooh. That's it. I'll have to do it." she said, making the right hand seals as the man charged her. At the same time, she didn't see Karen rush up behind her.

Right as the man was on top of her; Kara threw out her hands and blasted the man with incredible energy. However, she didn't count the man being able to counter with his own energy, blasting the two blonds with immense energy and launching them from their village towards New Whirlpool.

The smoke eventually cleared as the man got out of the large crater. He looked around and cursed. His clothes were torched, his sunglasses were broken, and his chest now had a jagged, bleeding scar in the chest.

"I'll kill those btches!" He growled.

End of flashback  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Karen came out of her daydreaming as Kushina walked into their room.

"Hello. I am Kushina, Uzukage of New Whirlpool. You're from New Metropolis, aren't you?"

The pair nodded.

"May I ask your names?"

"I'm Karen Starr and this is my little sister, Kara." the older blond said.

They then proceeded to tell her their story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was dawn and Team New Whirlpool, Dan, Blaze, Tsunade, Shizune and Ton Ton had just finished their breakfast and were starting on their way back home when they were met by a pair of figures.

Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I never would have taken you to be selfish, Tsu-chan. Taking so much time to respond to my offer" Orochimaru said. "Don't you want to see your loved ones again?"

Dan smirked at the Sannin, because he didn't know that he and Nawaki were alive. Or, he did and didn't think Tsunade knew that.

"Oh, I don't need you for that, snake-breath!" Tsunade said as she clenched her fists, remembering what this man had done to her grandson.

"Why not?" the snake asked.

"Because I think Dan is right behind me." she said, thumbing to someone behind her.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were shocked as Dan stepped out from behind Tsunade, and waved at them. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto got mad at this, before lunging at the man. Kabuto hurled dozens of exploding tags at the group, disorienting and stunning several of them, as Orochimaru went for Dan. Blaze recovered quickly and moved into the path and threw his kunai at the snake-sannin, which Orochimaru failed to notice held a pair of exploding tags. The mini-bombs exploded and stunned him. Kabuto made a play for Blaze for what he did to his master, only to have his vision impaired by a sudden blinding flash.

Kabuto looked over and saw that Hinata had transformed into her shining diamond form, and was speeding right towards him.

"_**SHINING DIAMOND SPECIAL TECHNIQUE: GIRL'S BEST FRIEND!**_" Hinata shouted as she leapt into the air and threw her feet forward, spinning wildly like a human drill as she flew towards Kabuto. His defenses shattered like a brick wall getting hit with a missile as she nailed him hard in the chest, slamming him into and through a large boulder, breaking nearly all his bones.

Orochimaru looked over seeing his assistant get served, hard. Hinata leaped away from him, landing on her feet, and still shining. She turned to Orochimaru and started stalking towards him, only to have Tsunade place a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"No Hinata, I have him." she said as she launched herself at the snake-sannin.

Orochimaru threw out several kunai, only to have Tsunade deflect each one with her hands before getting close enough to punch him hard in the face, sending him down.  
_  
Dammit! I didn't expect such resistance from her! _Orochimaru thought as he tried to get up, only to have the busty blond jump down on his stomach, wrapping her hands around his throat.

"It's one thing to dangle the love of my life in front of me, but you poisoned my grandson! And that has consequences!" she hissed as she pulled him up by his neck, twirled him around like a dead cat, and forcefully slammed him; head first, into the ground. She then proceeded to pummel him again and again with her fists, striking his body in various vital locations.  
_  
Have...to... get... out... of...here!_ He gasped his hands unable to perform any form of jutsu. He opened his mouth and was barely able to spit out a pair of needles at Tsunade, who quickly leapt out of the way the second he opened him mouth.

Orochimaru pulled himself together as he painfully scrambled out of the hole and used all of his remaining strength to grab Kabuto and escape.

"He's getting away!" Hagane shouted.

"Let him go." Blaze said to the boy. "We have other priorities to attend to."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was three days later and Team Whirlpool and their friends had managed to get back ahead of schedule. Tsunade insisted that they go right to Naruto's room. When they arrived, Hinata was happy to see that not only were Carol and Ino standing guard outside the room, but Anko and another Red Swirl captain named Jennifer Walters were standing guard inside.

Right away Tsunade and Kushina were using their skills to heal the poison inside of the blond-haired ninja.

"You know, I have to say Kushina-chan, I have mixed feelings about this." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Kushina asked.

"He was poisoned by Orochimaru for an entire month, yet only recently did he start to feel it. And that was without the Kyuubi's healing chakra, correct?"

Kushina nodded.

"I'm impressed. He must be incredibly strong to have survived this long. Though I suppose I should be upset at him for keeping something like this from his own family."

"I can't really punish him for keeping a secret. At least until he's fully recovered." Kushina said.

"There! All done!" Tsunade said.

Naruto's eye blinked open and turned his groggy eyes towards Tsunade. "Obaa-chan?" He asked.

The blond woman smiled as she leaned down to gently kiss his forehead, stroking his hair as she did.

Naruto yawned. "So sleepy."

"You've been through a lot, kiddo. You need to get some rest." Tsunade said. "Grandmother's orders."

He smiled as nodded his head, before closing his eyes.

"He's gorgeous." Tsunade whispered to Kushina.

"I made him well." Kushina joked.

Hinata sat down next to Naruto's bed while Kushina ushered everyone out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was dawn of the next day when a quintet of unique individuals arrived at the village looking for their friends.

In the lead of the group was an attractive dark-skinned woman in a skin-tight golden brown bodysuit with a Jounin vest and her headband on her arm. The second was an athletic young man with short red hair, a red bodysuit underneath a Jounin vest, a bow and sheath of arrows on his back, his headband on his forehead. The third person was an athletic dark-skinned man in a blue and black bodysuit trimmed with yellow lightning bolts under his Jounin vest. His headband on his forehead.

The fourth person was a slim, but athletic young woman dressed in a hawk's headdress, green pants and a mace at her hip. A pair of bird-like wings were tucked in and folded behind her back, her headband tied to her hip. The fifth person was a rather stiff-walking man dressed in a red bodysuit underneath his Jounin vest, his headband on his left arm, a blue cape tucked up into his vest.

"Are you sure they went this way?" the red-haired man, Roy Harper, asked as he sighted the gates of New Whirlpool.

"My bloodhound senses are never wrong." the dark-skinned woman, Mari Jiwe McCabe, said as she sniffed the air. "The trail is still fresh. Maybe a few days old at least."

"I can't believe that anyone would have had the guts to do that to the Starr Sisters." the dark-skinned man, Jefferson Pierce, said as he followed behind the woman.

"At least Clark was able to stop that thing." the hawk-headed woman, Kendra Saunders, said.

"Which is another issue we need to deal with, after we find Kara and Karen." the stiff-walking bald headed man, John Smith, said to them.

"For some reason I wish Hal and Dinah were here." Roy said as they walked towards the gates.

"In there!" Mari said, pointing to the village.

"State your name and business here in New Whirlpool." one of the Jounin guards said to the group.

"We're looking for our friends. A pair of blond women wearing these headbands." Roy said, pointing to his own headband.

"They were taken to the hospital." the Jounin said, stepping aside to let them pass.

"Thanks." Roy said as the group proceeded inside.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"This is ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" a blond woman in black leather and fishnets with a Jounin vest and a Hidden Hero headband over her throat said to her companion.

"I know Dinah, but we don't have a choice!" the brown-haired man in the green and black bodysuit, a Jounin vest, and a Hidden Hero headband over his right arm, said.

The pair were racing through the trees trying to locate their quarry, which had managed to escape after Roy and the others left to find Kara and Karen.

"But how incompetent does a person have to be to fall asleep when they're watching a prisoner?" Dinah Lance said as she flipped through the air to another tree branch. "Especially that one?!"

"I'd like to know who assigned 'Booster' to that job in the first place." Hal Jordan said as he leaped to another tree branch.

"It wasn't Bruce, that's for sure." Dinah said as she suddenly saw her quarry. "There!"

"Let's go!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A young man was walking towards the New Whirlpool village, his vest marking him as Chunnin, his headband marking him as a Rain shinobi. He paused at the village gates.

"Can we help you?" the Jounin guards asked the young man.

"I think so. My name is Masataka Takayanagi. I'm looking for someone." the young man said as he introduced himself.

The pair looked at the Rain ninja. They had heard that the Rain village had been purging bloodlines, and New Whirlpool was a village of bloodlines. So naturally, they were wary of letting him in. But at the same time, there was nothing about this young man that seemed malicious or sinister. Then again, being a ninja, deception was common practice.

Before either ninja could say anything, the hair's on the back of Masataka's neck stood up. He turned around and saw a large dark-skinned man with blond hair and a goatee walking up to them. There was something about the man that made Masataka cringe.

"Can we help–" _POW_! The Jounin guard went flying back into the wall.

"Jiro!" the second Jounin guard shouted as he lunged at the man, only to get knocked down as well.

Masataka was broken out of his stupor as the man walked past him and into the village.

_No. That man... it can't be! He's... he's one of them!_ Masataka thought as he charged after the man. "Hey! Stop!"

The man turned around and faced the young Rain Shinobi.

"Get lost, punk! I've got business here!" the man growled.

"And if what I'm looking for is here, then stopping you is in my best interest!" Masataka declared.

"You... think you can stop me? HA! I'd like to see you try!"

"**HAKKA SOUDOU SHO!**" (_Eight-Way Fracas Blast_) he shouted, blasting the man in the chest, hitting eight points around his body (his legs, stomach, chest, arms, neck and forehead).

The man was launched hard back into a nearby building and continued on through two more before he came to a stop.

"Why are you here?" Masataka asked as he stepped up to the man. "Who are you looking for?"

"That's none of your business!" the man said as he rose up and slammed Masataka in the chest with his hands, pushing him out of the buildings and back into the square.

By this time, their fighting had brought a group of ninja to their location.

"Whoa! What a mess!" Raiko gasped.

"What's going on here?" Hagane asked.

"Don't know. But it sounds bad." Rimaru said.

"Naruto's gonna be upset that he missed this." Naruko said.

"What I want to know is... which one do we help?" Hinaru asked.

Masataka leaped at the man and kicked him hard in the face, knocking him back. The man got back up and attacked, knocking the Rain shinobi across the street.

"I won't let you win!" Masataka shouted as he rose himself up.

"You couldn't stop me! I'll tear this village apart brick by brick until I have those b!#&)+ heads on a platter!" the other man said as he clenched his fists. "I'll slaughter each and every meat sack in this village! I'll burn it to the ground and watch as the worms feast on your rotting corpses!"

"Well, guess that answers that question." Hagane said as they leaped down from the building to where the pair was fighting.

"What? Who are you?" Masataka asked as the quintet landed behind him.

"We're Team Whirlpool. Your back-up!" Raiko said.

"You're not the only ones!" a new voice shouted as five people jumped down from another building and landed behind the dark-skinned man.

The man growled as he noticed these five ninja bore the same headbands as the pair he was seeking.

"You! You're the one who hurt our friends!" Roy shouted at the man.

"And I'll do worse to you. You don't have enough power to stop me!" the man said.

"Then how about if we join?" another voice said as two new figures quickly ran up to them.

"Dinah! Hal!" Mari shouted at the pair. "You're here!"

"Monster Boy here broke out of the holding cells and came looking for Kara and Karen."

"We found them. They're alright." Kendra said.

"They won't be!" the dark-skinned man growled.

"Okay, just who the hell are you?"

"My name is Iwanbo, but you probably know me as the 8-tailed jinchuriki."

Team Whirlpool gasped as they looked at each other. The seven ninja from Hidden Hero Village were shocked, but understanding also came to their eyes. Masataka, however, already knew.

"And now... I'm gonna destroy you all!"

"I don't think so!" Masataka shouted as he hurled himself at the 8-Tailed Jinchuriki, his fists charged with chakra. "**SHINIRIKUGO BATEIHOKEN!** (Heart and Mind Six Harmonies, Horse Form Crushing Fist)" he shouted as his knuckles cut past his defenses and slammed into Iwanbo's chest, pulsing through his heart and rendering him both physically paralyzed and mentally unconscious. Only a couple of them noticed that Masataka's wrist was bent and his elbow was facing downward, the others didn't notice only because they didn't think it was important over the fact he had beaten the host of the 8-Tailed Beast.

Iwanbo fell to the ground, defeated.

"Whoa!" Hinaru gasped.

"Incredible!" Mari gasped.

"Yeah. Uh... who are again?" Hagane asked the young ninja.

"My name is Masataka Takayanagi. And I came here looking for a woman."

Several of the women in the group perked up at this, feeling instant respect towards the young ninja who had taken down the 8-Tailed Beast host.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Rimaru asked.

Masataka pulled out a picture of the woman.

"Oh. Her. Well, that's pretty easy." Naruko said.

"It is?" Masataka asked.

"Yes. She's right behind you."

Masataka turned around and saw Maya Natsume freeze as her eyes met his.

"M-Masa-kun?" Maya gasped.

"Maya-chan! You're alright!" Masataka cried out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. I was worried when you didn't return to the Rain."

"You came to find me? Why?" she asked.

Masataka looked a little stunned. "Uh... I just said..."

"You mean, you're not here to take me back?"

"Take you back? After what they were planning to do to you and Aya? Why would I take you back?"

"But... Masa-kun, you're loyalty is to..."

"My Loyalty Is To **You**! It Always Has Been!" he shouted as he pulled the headband from his forehead. "Not To The Village, Not To The Council! **You!** Why do you think I'm still a Chunnin? I'm not going to compromise the way I feel just to advance myself. That's one of the things you taught me, Captain!"

Maya smiled. "Guess I taught you a little too well."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

To Be Continued

**Note: **As you can tell the 8-tailed jinchuriki is in this story. I found out about him and figured that I bring him in. Also, the name, Iwanbo, is the name of one of the Juppengattena from Rurouni Kenshin.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Chapter 22

Hagane looked at the 7 heroes, "so who are you guys?" He said Hal spoke for the group.

"We are from New Metropolis," he said. "We were looking for our friends, Kara and Karen Starr."

Maya looked over to them, "they're at the hospital." Rimaru pulled out a whistle and called some Red Swirl ninjas. "Take this loss to the brig, away from the Akatsuki members. Also, put him in chakra dampeners," they nodded and took off.

"Follow us," said Raiko. "Well led you to the hospital." With that they leapt up to the roof of one of the buildings they were on and roof hopped over.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After her date with Inoichi, Carol had a smile on her face that wasn't going to be removed anytime soon. Jen was teasing her to no end but she didn't mind, just then a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes, walked in. She was dressed in a scarlet red bodysuit, vest, boots and headband. "Good morning ladies," she said. "So Carol, by the looks of love in your eyes I'd say that Yamanaka-san was a gentleman last night, ya?" Carol just looked at her team mate.

"Wanda, sigh, he is so handsome." She said, Jen looked at her.

"Uh oh, this is serious." She said.

"Yeah," said Wanda.

"So, are you officially letting Ino call you mom?" Jen said, Wanda cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's Ino?" She asked, so Jen explained who the young Yamanaka girl was. "Oh, I see. So are you?" They started to giggle, then they heard someone come in, she was petite, around 5' 4" she had short auburn hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a black and yellow bodysuit, a vest, headband and boots.

"Hey guys," she said. "How was the date Carol?"

"She's in love Jan." Said Jen.

"Oh really?" Said Jan, "do tell."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile at the new Hyugga compound, Hanabi was standing in her room standing in front of her mirror. She was in a white baby doll shirt, a black mini-skirt, white opened-toed boots and a cape tied to a choker around her neck. She also had long dirty blond hair, her skin was now soft and beautiful. Hiashi looked at her, "are you alright dear?" He asked. She looked over to him and softly smiled at him.

"Why yes father," she said. "I'm fine, I just think it's time for me to support Hinata-neesan."

"While I'm all for supporting Hinata in what she's doing, do you think this is a little too much?"

"Father, I woke up a couple of nights ago with a migraine so bad, my nose was bleeding."

"What? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but the next morning, I was able to read one of the servant's minds, who by the way, is having a deal with the Cloud kage for neesan."

"Are you sure? Can you back it up?" Hanabi nodded, "do you know who it is?" She nodded.

"I can point them out."

"Very well, was there anything else?" Hanabi nodded.

"This," she turned her hand in to diamond.

"Shining Diamond?" He gasped, with that relavation, the future of the Hyugga clan had become clear. (Sorry about the bad pun)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Iruka was in his office having a meeting with the Fire lord, they were talking about getting clans into Konoha. "Here is a list of new people coming to live here and hopefully these idiots, you call villagers can watch their mouths this time." He said.

"I hope so too Lord Ichigo," said Iruka.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, the remaining members of team 7 were at their meeting place, still pissed off at New Whirlpool and Naruto's family. Because of them, they are doing nothing but D-class missions. From washing ANBU's smelly uniforms to help rebuilding Konoha.

"When we get a chance we are going to destroy New Whirlpool!" Said Kakashi.

"Not before I get my revenge on that damned dobe, first!" Said Sasuke, Naruto had embarrassed him from time and time again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That night, Sasuke was trying to send a message to Sound to offer to help Orochimaru get Naruto. But, he was stopped and thrown in the brig Iruka came to visit him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU?" He said, "SENDING A MESSAGE TO SOUND? Now I know why Mikoto said 'you are so much like your father' because you both are morons! You're going back to the academy!"

"WHAT? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE ACADEMY! Maybe a year back in training will teach you a little bit about respect." Iruka left him in the cell, the door closed with finality.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Minato had came back home to a very pleased and happy Kushina. Tsunade hugged her son tightly and he hugged her just as tight.

"Hello Mina-kun," said Tsunade.

"Hi, Mama-Bear." He said.

"So that's were he got that." Said Kushina.

"So where is he? Is Naruto alright?"

"He's been healed, the poison has been purged."

"That's good."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Rimaru led the visitors to the Starr room; he didn't know that Kara was so beautiful. He hadn't met her before today, "uh…" He said as he froze seeing the young blond goddess. Mari looked over to the young man, she shook him gently. Just then Raiko looked at her brother.

"Ri-kun? RI-KUN!" She said, but he was locked in a staring contest with blushing Kara. She was looking down and then flashed him a gorgeous, shy smile. As if he was channeling his character, he could only say one word.

"Whoa." Kara just spoke to him but he only saw her lips moving and didn't hear what she was saying. That was when Raiko smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"She's asking you a question." She said Rimaru looked at her again.

"I'm Kara Starr, who are you?" Said Kara.

"Um, m-my n-name's R-Rimaru." He stuttered, the others sweat dropped.

"Oh great," said Naruko. "Cured Hinata from that and now Rimaru's stuttering."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile a carriage was carrying a group of nobles from the country of Metal, One of them had long, stringy, rainbow colored hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a black turtle neck shirt, cargo pants, boots, gloves and a long coat. Next was a young woman with blond hair with red and black streaks in it and blue eyes. She was dressed in gothic like gear, then was another woman with black hair, brown eyes and dressed in a top, cargo pants and boots. Finally was a young man with brown hair in a crew cut, brown eyes and dressed in a dress uniform with dog tags hanging from his neck.

"So, why are we going to New Whirlpool again?" Asked the Goth girl.

"To offer an alliance to them." Said the leader, "They need all the help they can get with the Akatsuki."

"Well what I don't understand in this," said the Rainbow haired man in a Southern accent. "What do they need with the bijuu?"

"I don't know, we'll find out."

To be continued 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was a sight to see, Hinata was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, because in a few weeks her fiancé's birthday was coming up. Tora was watching as her best friend was panicking. "Naru-kun's birthday is in a few weeks and I don't know what to do." She said.

"Hina-chan, don't panic." Said Tora as Hinata was pacing back and forth.

"You're right Tora," she said. "I shouldn't panic, don't panic, who's panicking? I'm not panicking, are you panicking? STOP PANICKING WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER!" Tora was being shaken by her.

"Okay, we're going to switch to decaf." Tora said as she was getting dizzy. Just then Neji and Ten Ten came in.

"Hina-chan relax, I'm sure he'll love what you'll get him." Said the weapons mistress.

"Yeah, I hope so too," sigh Hinata.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rimaru was telling Kara about the village, "Wow this village sounds so cool."

"Yeah well, we pride ourselves in being a village of bloodlines." He said, "I think that scum bag Orochimaru would love to get his scaly claws on any one of our clans."

"Orochimaru? Wasn't he one of Konoha's Sannin?"

"Yep and he betrayed them, couldn't happen to a nicer bunch of psychos." Rimaru told Kara Naruto's origin, she and Karen wanted to go there and have a little 'talk' with Konoha's council.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile the Nidaime Kesshikage was headed for New Whirlpool to get his ANBU and make sure his cousins were safe and alright. He was dressed in red and black robes, and his kage hat. He was surrounded by 6 of his trusted warriors; one was dressed in a black body suit, boots, gloves and a nose and mouth mask. He also had a yellow bat on his chest; he had short black hair and blue eyes.

Next was a woman that looked exactly like Diana, but she was dressed in a black mesh tank top belly shirt with a golden eagle on her chest, red tights with blue briefs, and black boots. She had short black hair and blue eyes.

Next was a young man dressed in a red body suit with lightening bolts, across his forearms and waist, yellow boots and a red nose and mouth mask. He had red hair and green eyes.

Next was a man in a gold top and green cargo pants and black boots. He has short blonde hair and green eyes; he also has a metallic right hand.

Next was a dark skinned man dressed in a green and black body suit, gloves and boots. He was bald and had brown eyes.

Lastly, was a young woman dressed in a black and white body suit, with black fishnets and boots. She had long black hair and blue eyes, all were wearing the Hidden Hero village headbands.

"What did you do to 'Booster' Bruce?" Said the first woman.

"Oh he's doing D-rank missions for the next 18 to 24 months." He said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They came up to the New Whirlpool gate, "halt! Who goes there?" Said a chunnin guard.

"I am the Kesshikage of the Hidden Hero village and this is my entourage. We would like to see the Starr sisters." He said so the guards let them in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Naruto had just got out of the hospital thanks to his mutated healing factor being crazily insane, and sighed as he went home. 'I am so dead.' He thought, 'the rents are going to kill me if Granny and Hinata don't first.' Just then an Anbu had appeared in front of him. He had black hair flared out to the sides, cold brown eyes and thick sideburns. He was dressed in a black bodysuit, a green cargo vest, boots and gloves he had his headband on.

"Hey kid," he said. "Your parents want to see you." Naruto sighed and resigned to his fate.

"Here we go," the Anbu picked Naruto up and roof hopped to the tower.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there he knocked on the door, 'here we go.' He gulped, the door opened and he slowly walked in with his head held high, he wasn't going to lower his head to his parents making them proud.

They looked over to him, Minato looked at his son and he was very disappointed in him. "I…" Naruto started.

"Naruto," Minato sighed. "You didn't want us to worry, right?"

"Yes sir," said Naruto. "But I can explain."

"Naruto, son." Said Kushina, "You don't have to explain. But do you know how worried I get about you? You are my son, my heart, I love you. You know that if you have any problem with anything you can talk to us." Naruto nodded his head and started to sigh, "So what are we going to do about this?"

"Huh?" He said he was confused at what she was saying.

"We're putting you in our shoes." Said Minato.

"Yeah kiddo," said Tsunade. "What would do in our shoes?"

"I don't know, I mean, you wouldn't just get away with not telling anyone. I couldn't ignore it." He said, "It wouldn't be fair. That would be like making me Emosuke, and I tell you, I don't look good with scars on my arms." They chuckled.

"But seriously," said Kushina. "What would you do?"

"I'd be pissed at me, for not telling you about what happened. That's why I feel bad right now, because I should've known better. I should've at least told Hina-chan and she would've told you mom, even if I asked not to." They nodded, "but I'd give a little leeway because you guys understood what happened."

"Alright, let's say we gave you hell over it." Said Tsunade, "then what?"

"I'd promise to tell you if I am injured and I wouldn't make the mistake ever again." Tsunade went over to him and gave her grandson a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I have a request Uzukage-sama." Kushina looked at her son.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I request a month of D-rank missions as my punishment." They looked at him with shock in their eyes.

"Son, all is forgiven." She said, "You don't have to do this."

"But…"

"I know, it seems like you always want to be fair to others," said Minato. "I know this was highly important but, you had an excuse. Everything was happening too fast, if you had a chance would you have told us?" Naruto nodded, "alright then. All is forgiven son, but if you ever leave us in the dark again, I am going to lynch you do you understand?" Naruto nodded.

"Alright then, Naruto you are…" Started Kushina but there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" It was one of her assistants.

"Uzukage-ouhi, the Kesshikage is here to see you." She said they were in shock the Hero Shadow, here?

"Send him in," she said. So the Kesshikage came in and everyone bowed to him, he took off his hat and revealed his black hair with a spit curl covering his forehead and blue eyes. Bruce and the woman that looked like Diana had came in and stood on either side of him.

"Hello Uzukage," he said with a bow. "I am Kal El, the Nidaime Kesshikage of the hidden hero village. "These are my Anbu and advisors, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince." They bowed to her, "we are here to pick up my cousins Kara and Karen Starr. We apologize for the attack that monster did to your village."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "That monster is being 'handled' as we speak."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Naruto had left and went for a walk in the forest, he found a young woman in the middle of the forest. She was well, built, and had long dark red hair and orange skin. She was dressed in a silver sleeveless midriff top, mini-skirt and boots. He picked her up and carried her to the hospital.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One there, med-nins took her to a doctor, meanwhile a young woman went over to him she had long black hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a red body suit with boots , gloves and a head band, she also had on a black vest with holsters for sai on the back. The New Whirlpool plate was on her headband. "Oh hello, Nachios-Sensei." He said, she sighed.

"I told you to call me Elektra Naruto-kun." She said.

"Oh, sorry Elektra-Sensei." He said.

"I wish to speak with you Naruto-kun." She said as she grabbed him. "In private." They disappeared.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Kal went to see Kara and Karen at the Uzumaki manor.

"Kal!" Said Karen.

"Kal-niisan!" Said Kara, they went over to hug him.

"Are you two alright?" He said, they nodded and they talked some.

TBC

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to get this out. This is my Thanksgiving Gift to all of my fans.


	25. Final Chapter

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} h3 {mso-style-next:Normal; margin-top:12.0pt; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:3.0pt; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; page-break-after:avoid; mso-outline-level:3; font-size:13.0pt; font-family:Arial;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chapter 24 – Final Chapter

Note: This is the Final Chapter of the 'First Season' of 'New Whirlpool'. I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews and don't worry the next set will be just as good as this one. Once again, thanks for the kind reviews.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As the new clans started to come in to Konoha, the villagers started to whisper to each other about them. Meanwhile, with Sasuke back at the academy and Sakura being useless, Iruka had given Kakashi a choice; either go back to ANBU or retire from being a ninja all together which meant that he could never train the Uchiha ever again. But if he became an ANBU and with the new members that had came in with a female taking his place as captain and didn't go by what one did in the past meant he didn't have time to read his porn and get away with all the stuff he did anymore.

Sakura also had her ninja rank taken from her, she was a civilian and Team 7 was no more. But then one night, the three had met up and started to plan to destroy New Whirlpool with help from Rock and Cloud. They met up with the kages and started their plans, that was when one of Iruka's spies had found out about and went to go talk to him.

Once Iruka was told about what was going on he had a messenger leave in the dead of night to New Whirlpool.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Kushina had received the warning from Iruka. "Are you sure of this?" She said the messenger nodded. "Dammit, Minato-koi will not like this. Alright thank you, don't worry about sending a message from us to him. We'll handle it, for the time being, you are safe here…. What did you say you name was again young one?" The messenger had revealed what was under the hood, the messenger was a woman. She had blue hair in a ponytail, yellow eyes, blue fuzz on her face, had two fingers and a thumb on her hands, two toes on her feet and a tail coming from the small of her back.

"My name's Nocturne," she said with a soft gentle, German voice.

"Nocturne then," said Kushina. "Please, stay in New Whirlpool I shall tell the Godaime Hokage about our plan."

"Danke Uzukage-sama." Said Nocturne, with that, she used her bloodline limit to get her to a hotel. Kushina started to write a message to Iruka and used one of her personal summons. A black bird, around the size of a hawk had appeared it was dressed in a vest and an eye patch.

"Ah, hello Kushina." It said with an English accent.

"Hello Paul," she said. "I need you to do me a favor. Don't worry you and I will have a drink after you get back."

"Where's the delivery to?"

"Konoha."

"Alright, permission to crap on the Uchiha when I see him?"

"Granted." With that, the bird took off and headed for Konoha. Then she had an ANBU get her family.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Hinata, Tora, Rin, Ino, Anko, Temari, Cassie and Hanabi were in her room at the Namikaze manor. Hinata was in shock at what she was seeing from her younger sister. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you became my 'White Princess' Hanabi-chan?" Said Hinata, Hanabi nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" She said.

"No, but how did…?" Hinata started when an ANBU guard showed up.

"Forgive but Uzukage-Ouhi wishes to see you, Lady Uzumaki." He said.

"Tell her we are on the way." She said, "oh and one more thing? Don't call me 'Lady Uzumaki' I haven't earned it yet."

"But you've all but married Naru-kun." Said Tora.

"I know, but I don't deserve the name yet." With that, the ANBU guard left. "Well, let's see what she wants." She got up and they walked out of her room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later when they got there Naruto, Hagane, Minato, Arashi, Taicho, Raiko, Rimaru, Kara, Hinaru, Naruko and Musaka were already there. "We're here Uzukage-sama," said Hinata. "What do you wish of us?" Everyone looked over and saw her she was in a white bustier, white tights, ankle boots and her cape, while the girls were in their normal outfits and black jackets or trench coat.

"Please everyone sit." Kushina said, and they all did Taicho and Hinata sat down on their respective fiancé's laps and Hinaru sat on Musaka's lap because she couldn't find a seat. The Takeuchi heir blushed because of the cute girl sitting on his lap; Kara sat real close to her boyfriend and held Rimaru's hand. "I have just received some disturbing news," they looked at her. "The former members of Team 7 are planning to attack us," Naruto and Musaka's eyes widened.

"That's not good," said Naruto.

"Indeed, but why?" said Musaka. "Out of jealousy?" Hinaru looked at him, he was rubbing his chin. Taicho looked at her son.

"Musa-kun?" Said Hinaru.

"Sh, he's thinking." Said Taicho, Musaka lifted his head and looked at Kushina.

"Uzukage-sama, did the message say they'll have help?"

"Why yes it did, but…"

"Is it Rock and Cloud?" Kushina's eyes widened.

"How?" Taicho smiled, Naruto snapped his fingers.

"That's right!" He said, "Because of what Pop did in the second ninja wars Rock wants to destroy our family and Cloud still wants a Hyugga. Those three maybe morons but they do know what they're doing some times."

"Naruto-kun's right," said Musaka. "Who better to try to destroy us than our worse foes?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised they didn't try to get Sound and Snake boy to help them." Just then Tsunade and Dan walked in.

"Because, we nearly destroyed him." She said Minato and Arashi looked over to her.

"Hi Momma-bear," they said. She sighed and smiled, "hey pop." He sighed and lowered his head in his hand.

"Hi boys," she said. "Let me guess, Konoha wants to destroy us?"

"Yes ma'am," said Naruto. The matriarch of the clan just looked at them, proud of the power that was in the room at that moment.

"Did it say when they are going to attack?" She asked everyone shook their heads.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they attack us with our pants down." Said Naruto.

"Sad part about it," started Arashi. "Kakashi'll like that too much." They laughed at the burn.

"Now Arashi," said Minato. "Even though he reads the yaoi version of Icha Icha and he had a crush on Gai doesn't mean he's gay."

"Well, everyone knows Sasuke's asexual anyway." Said Ino, Naruto busted out laughing.

"All kidding aside, what do we do?" Said Kushina.

"Mom, we are Team New Whirlpool." Said Naruto, "If what we did to their ROOT meant anything. They don't have a chance; they want some they better come get some."

"Let's not get too cocky Naruto." Said Minato.

"You're right Pop," he said. "They might have trained hard enough to destroy us." Everyone looked at him and just stared at him, he seriously said that.

"Really?" said Hagane. Just then Naruto busted out laughing again.

"I'm just yanking your chain, Pop you should've seen us against ROOT."

"I see, but still we to stay frosty. Everyone be ready," said Minato.

"Yes sir," they said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As New Whirlpool was getting ready Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were getting ready to fight the village with Rock and Cloud. "Alright, as promised, we will give Rock any Namikaze and Uzumaki, and Cloud gets any Hyuga they want." Said Kakashi.

"I don't care about them," said Sasuke. "I want the dobe!"

"And you shall have him. Then and only then Konoha will be rid of the demon." With that they started to head to the village. Just then they heard the flapping of wings and a shadow covered the Uchiha. Paul was flying above them and was getting ready to drop his payload.

"Right, special delivery!" He said and crapped, the 'payload' came out and like a dummy, Sasuke had looked up. About a half pound of bird crap landed on top of him. "Ahhh, I feel ten pounds lighter there now. Cheerio." He took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A couple of guards were just ready for the attack and staying alert for anyone coming. Then there was this god awful smell, they saw a group of ninjas coming. One of them had called the tower and told them they were coming. "Alright," said Kushina. "They're coming, let's take them out." As the enemy was half way there, they were hit with everything; all of the elements were hitting them left and right. Rock and Cloud nins were going down. Kakashi and his 'team' were watching as their allies were being destroyed. Then Minato, Hinata and Naruto were standing on top of the Uzukage tower. "Looking for us?" Said Minato.

"You!" Said Kakashi and charged up his Raikiri.

"You asshole," said Minato. He jumped down right to him; Sakura saw Hinata and was pissed.

"I'm going to kill you, demon whore!" She said, Hinata just looked on and flipped down to her and they started to fight. Lastly Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other.

"Whew! What, happened to you?" Naruto said as he tried to get the smell away from him. Sasuke got mad and leapt for him and Naruto jumped down at him.

"DIE!" he yelled at Naruto and the fight was on. There was no weapons just fists and feet. Minato and Kakashi were trading lefts and rights, Minato came in with a few knees to his face.

"You actually think you can beat me?" Said Minato, "I've taught you everything you know, but not everything I know." With that he started his ultimate jutsu, they were trapped in a marble and he started his chant.

"_I am the bone of my sword.  
Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.  
I've created over a thousand of blades.  
Unaware of loss.  
Nor aware of gain  
With stood pain to create weapons.  
Waiting for one's arrival  
I have no regrets. This is the only path. My whole life was "Unlimited blade works"_."

Weapons flew down and struck Kakashi slicing him up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Then he pulled out a couple of swords and hit his former student with a cross cut killing him. "Fucking moron." He muttered, and then he ripped out his shirangan and destroyed it under his heel. Meanwhile Hinata and Sakura were fighting and of course Sakura was getting her ass kicked as usual. She tried to grab Hinata's hair but the Hyuga came in with a quick right cross then kicked her in the stomach.

Then Hinata drew her fist back and knocked Sakura out. "Pathetic." Said Hinata, then Hinata was about to head for Naruto but Minato grabbed her. "Huh," she looked at Minato.

"Naruto needs to do this by himself." He said, meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were going at it. Naruto was beating the unholy hell out of Sasuke and knocked him away from him.

'I'll have to use it.' Sasuke thought so he charged up a jutsu, "Take this dobe!" Naruto had seen him coming.

'Idiot,' he thought and changed to his all metal from. Then rushed him, with a hand drawn back.

"CHIDORI!" Screamed Sasuke, but Naruto dodged it and rammed his hand into Sasuke's chest and ripped out his heart. The momentum flew him away and into a lake.

"Damn," he said.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" Said Hinata, he sighed.

"I polluted the lake with crap."

"Don't worry about it son," said Minato. "We can clean out the bird droppings."

"Bird droppings? I was talking about that 85 pounds of crap that it covers." The others rolled their eyes and ran over to clean out the village of their enemies.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After they beat them off, Arashi looked at Taicho and smiled at her. He dropped to one knee and held out a ring to her. "Marry me," he said. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, I will marry you." She said and he slipped ring on her finger. Everyone smiled and cheered.

The end…. For now.

Notes: Once again, thanks for all the kind reviews and wait till vol. 2, by the way the voting is still going on. Also, if you have any OCs you like in this story for the next volume, send the files to me via PM and I'll give you your props. For now, l8r daze.


End file.
